Dragon nin
by Dragon of darkness and light
Summary: InuNaru. When Inuyasha betrays them, Kagome and Sango seek safety in Konoha, with Kagome's cousin Naruto. New lives, new loves, and, with new problems, can they ever be truly safe? SasukeXKagome, hints of KakashiXSango. Editing Chapters 12 and Up
1. Chapter I

Hey Everyone! Reading my story yet again, I realized that I sucked at writing back then. In an attempt to salvage my self-esteem and dignity, I have re-written a few chapters. Not enough that they're the same as some of the newer ones, but enough that they are hopefully tolerable. I have a feeling I've lost a lot of readers to my horrible first few chapters.

Disclaimer : Do I even need to say it?

* * *

** Chapter One**

* * *

The sun was about to set in Kaede's village, which meant it was late. Dinner was done cooking and they were ready to eat.

"Kagome, it's late and they're not back yet, can you go find them?" Sango asked as she stirred the pot, looking over to Kagome. Now normally Miroku would be knocked out by Sango but that will never happen again. They defeated Naraku, that was a cause for celebration for them, their companions that day as well as the whole world. But for their little group, the mood was dampened by the loss of two important people. What irritated them even more was that Kikyo had joined them. One battle with them and she feels like she's part of the family. Like that would ever happen. Sadly Inuyasha seemed to think so.

"sure Sango" Kagome said, standing up from her seat on the hut's floor and taking her sword. She loved her bow, but with Sesshoumaru's training she had become pretty good, that and sometimes it just got the job done better. You don't always have the time to aim a bow in the middle of a fight.

"oh by the way" Kagome paused in the doorframe. "when is Kohaku coming?" Kagome asked turning to face her friend.

"he is coming back today Kagome" Sango answered not bothering to look at the girl. Her brother had grown attached to Sesshomaru's group, most of all Rin, and she had no objections as long as he came to see his sister.

"ok, well I'm off" Kagome said sprinting out of the hut.

"Shadow, why don't you go with her" Sango told Kagome's dragon. Shadow was a friend from Kagome's childhood. They had met her sometime on their travels and the two were inseparable ever since.

The tiny dragon just nodded her head and raced of to her master.

It wasn't hard for shadow to catch up to Kagome. She flapped her mighty wings and landed on Kagome's shoulder, effectively scaring the girl.

"Shadow!" Kagome screamed indignantly, stumbling and struggling to keep her self from falling. The sudden weight on her shoulder threw her off balance.

"Shadow!" the girl exclaimed again, successfully standing straight. "you almost gave me a heart attack" the Kagome scolded her dragon.

"sorry" she, apologized putting her head down in shame.

Kagome's look softened, she didn't mean to shout so loud.

"It's ok" Kagome said reassuringly petting the lizard's head. "you take some things to seriously, you know" Kagome said giggling at her friends reaction and kept walking.

They didn't have to walk very far when they spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo in the clearing in the middle of the forest. The two were engaged in a conversation and didn't notice to pair's presence. Kagome quickly hid behind a tree and hid her scent so they would not be detected. Shadow did her thing, she had the remarkably useful ability to meld with the shadows, hence her name. Kagome narrowed her eyes and attempted to concentrate on their conversation.

"so it's decided Inuyasha" Kikyo said smiling, somehow she could make her smile menacing and disgusting without even trying. Inuyasha was a blind fool, and Kikyo had him wrapped around her smelly, rotting, clay finger.

"you will kill my reincarnation and the slayer" She smiled at the thought

"and I will get my soul and take her body as my own and I will take the fire neko as well" she said with a grin him while imagining being alive and out of her clay body.

"and who knows little dragon might mistake me as her master" she said now grinning like the madman she is. Shadow snorted silently.

Kagome was trying to hold back tears she couldn't believe what she was hearing _'how could he, I thought he was our friend_' Shadow, seeing her masters reaction nuzzled her head into Kagome's neck to comfort her. '_he's not worth you tears Kagome'_ the dragon said soothingly transforming into her larger form and hugging the girl Kagome smiled and hugged dragon back, she held her friend like a lifeline

"how could they shadow?" Kagome asked her, not expecting an answer "_I knew he liked kikyo but… I thought we all were friends"_

"_come mistress" _the dragon said_ "let us go before they notice our presence" _the dragon requested. Kagome just nodded her head. She carefully limbed on to the great dragon's back. Once Kagome was in a comfortable position they flew off without a sound, not leaving a single trace of their presence.

Their trip back to the village was a silent one. They didn't say a word both were pondering their friends betrayal. Shadow hid it well but in truth she was hurt too but she had to be strong for both of them.

Sango saw the dragon when they came close to the village she walked up to them

"hey kagome" She smiled.

"where's Inu-" Sango stared, but stopped talking when she noticed the sad looks on their faces. She recognized this look. This was the look that kagome got when Inuyasha would run off to Kikyo '_but Kagome got over that months ago… what could have happened?_ Sango thought puzzled. She dropped what she was doing and gave them both a look.

When Kagome got off Shadow, Sango immediately hugged her and let Kagome cry on her. Sango led her friend and Shadow into the hut, whispering soothing words as she comforted Kagome. When they here all seated she decided that was the time to ask her questions "shhhhhh it's ok Kagome tell me what happened" Sango said stroking her back and attempting to comfort her friend, thouh there was a no nonsense look on her face.

"Sango..." Kagome sobbed.

Kagome explained to Sango everything she heard in the forest while holding back tears. She couldn't believe it happened, even though she saw it happen with her own eyes, as she talked her voice as empty, but it cracked every once in a while.

"h-how could they?" Sango asked she was also at the verge of tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing " I thought they were our friends" She had come to look at Inuyasha as a brother and thought Kikyo was at least their friend. She couldn't believe either of them would do that. She thought Inuyasha was better than that.

"I don't want to believe it too Sango" Kagome admitted sadly adverting her gaze to the floor.

"but we can't ignore the fact that it's true"

"Aneue!" a voice shouted. Kohaku suddenly raced into the hut giving his sister a hug.

"Kohaku" Sango shouted brightening up at the sight of her brother then turning around and hugging him back.

"meow" Kilala said popping into the hut and jumping into Sango's lap. Sango stroked her cat causing her to purr.

"Kohaku I'm afraid we have bad news" Kagome said suddenly becoming sad again, stroking a sleeping shadow.

"what's wrong?" Kohaku asked curiously taking a seat on the hut's floor. He knew them, to get them this worried it must have been something really bad.

Kagome explained again what happened in the forest, she hated it, having to recall those moments.

"what are we going to do?" Kohaku asked suddenly panicking. Hey he was just a kid, kids get sacred. Even the two were.

"well we shouldn't fight" Kagome said seriously. The time she had spent in the Feudal era had changed her, made her more mature and level-headed. Fighting Inuyasha would entail losses. She knew she would be fine but Kohaku was young and would probably get hurt, she couldn't risk that, and If Kaede's village turned into another battlefield, innocent people would get hurt, all because of them. Inuyasha had the jewel, and Sango could end up killed as well. She couldn't protect both of them while looking out for herself.

"Inuyasha has the jewel, he would be a lot harder to beat"

"Kagome why don't we go to your time" Kohaku suggested.

"I think that's a good idea Kagome" Sango supported her bother.

"I'm in" Kagome finally spoke. "it might be the best for us, and I could seal the well so he won't get through" Kagome said thoughtfully quickly taking her things and stuffing them into her backpack and putting it onto her back.

Sango was preparing as well. She picked up her boomerang and strapped it to her back. She gathered her clothes and put them neatly into a bag that Kagome had given her. The trip to the well was uneventful all remained silent, all of them not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes of riding on Kilala they made it to the well. Kilala transformed back into her kitten form. Sango picked her up and adjusted her onto her shoulder. They grabbed each others hands jumped into the well, hoping for the best as they were engulfed by a blue light.

**

* * *

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-At Kagome's time_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as they all landed safely on the other side. She honestly was expecting someone to get left behind. They climbed out of the well one by one as soon as everyone was out Kagome did a few hand symbols and said an incantation. The well gave a flash of green light. "there it's done the well is sealed" Kagome said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"come on it's late we should get some sleep" Kagome said leading the two into her house.

Kagome showed them how to use the different electronics in her house. She also showed them their rooms.

Kagome came out of the shower then noticed something on the table "hey what's this?" Kagome asked picking up the piece of paper her eyes scanning the content's of the paper "what did you find Kagome?" asked Sango walking out of Kagome's room.

"it's a note"she said walking away and taking a seat on the couch.

_Hey Kags! your mom told me that you are the only one in the shrine so I'm coming over, Believe it! You're going back with me to Konoha isn't that great! Since I'm a new genin my team's coming too the Hokage said you can join the team if you pass a test, see ya! Believe it!_

_-Naruto_

"well Sango, Kohaku looks like were going to Konoha" she said setting the note down facing the two.

"besides we need to leave it won't be long before Inuyaha comes and tries to kill us"she said going into her room and getting clothes and packing the things she needed

"Kagome, what's Konoha like?"Sango and Kohaku asked following Kagome into her room.

"well guys Konoha is a ninja village…

* * *

**-Konoha-**

* * *

"Your late AGAIN" Sakura shouted angrily at their sensei who was late and as usual, had no good reason.

"yes well sorry I had to-"he explained clearly lying.

"stop lying we all know that's no the reason" she said cutting him off crossing her arms over her chest.

"well come on let's go on with our mission" Kakashi said with a smile putting away his book. At least a day with his team was never boring.

"really?" Naruto said brightening up "we're finally going!" said Naruto standing form his seat on the ground.

"yeah! I can't wait this is going to be the best believe it!" said Naruto jumping up and down in anticipation after doing his signature pose.

"why are you so happy loser?" said Sasuke putting his hands into his pocket. This was a stupid mission, going out of Konoha to pick up some girl, then going back. Was there a point to this?

"well Sasuke today we are going to pay Naruto's cousin a visit" Kakashi explained.

They heard Sasuke mumble something along the lines of "what a stupid mission"

"why are we going to do that Kakashi-sensei" the pink haired girl asked.

"because Sakura his cousin will take a test and if he or she passes that person will be adopted into the team" the man said.

"what!" Sakura shouted.

'if this is Naruto's cousin then that person could be just as bad as Naruto or worse' Sakura shuddered at the thought. Sasuke scowled.

"but Kakashi sensei aren't only three genin allowed in one squad" Sakura asked trying to find an excuse not to let anyone in their team. She didn't need another Naruto, especially a GIRL version of her hyperactive team mate.

"yes Sakura but the Hokage thought we could use the extra help and I agree" Kakashi said to the girl.

"well come on let's go I can't wait to see Kagome again!" Naruto said running around ready to go and see his cousin. He was running around so happily he didn't notice a wall, maybe three.

* * *

**_-_-_-_-_Kagome_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

The sun rose, the shine signaling that morning has come. Kagome's eyes shot open probably meaning that something was wrong

'_no it can't be!' _She thought sensing a huge source of power. Kagome bolted out of bed and ran into Sango's room, for now at least. "Sango! Wake up"Kagome shouted shaking her friend

"Kagome what is it" Sango, with a yawn and rubbing her eyes adjusting them to the light.

"Sango I sense something" Kagome said quickly taking her weapons and waking up shadow

"what is it Kagome?" Sango asked seeing her friends reaction and getting herself ready as well.

"it's Inuyasha…"


	2. The New Team Seven

** Chapter Two**

* * *

The raven haired girl was shocked. The past they thought they left behind was back, and the hanyou who was now a full demon was here, which meant that the clau pot was not too far away.

"Sango get Kohaku up and prepare" Kagome said seriously "also hurry we have about ten minutes I suggest we don't waste time" Kagome warned before heading out of the room, already armed with her sword.

Kagome got outside she pulled out a few sutras. Said girl placed them all around the house she did some hand signs while chanting something she started to glow red along with the sutras after a few minutes the glowing died down and she finished her job.

Just then Sango and Kohaku rushed out of the house. They looked at Kagome who seemed to be on high alert.

"What's going on Kagome" Sango said walking up to the raven-haired girl.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said pausing "he's here"

Right on cue Inuyasha popped out of nowhere attempting to attack Kohaku. The boy was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move he just stood there awaiting his death. Luckily Kagome saw this and already had her hand on the handle of her sword. She pulled it out fast and hard enough and sent him flying when he came in contact with the blade.

"Inuyasha how could you be here I sealed the well!"She said not believing it and getting into a fighting stance expecting an attack .

"keh, I waited five hundred years wench and so has Kikyo "said the red clad yokai flexing his claws "now all of you are going to die" he said.

Kagome did a couple of hand signs and then said "**fire style** :**fireball jutsu"** she said she put her hand to her mouth and blew. Flames came out and they were supposed to burn Inuyasha but a pink barrier formed just as the flames were about to burn him.

"it's time to take my soul back reincarnation" Kikyo said appearing out of the shadows bow and arrow ready. Kagome growled, would these two ever give up.

"Sango you take Kikyo I'll fight Inuyasha " Kagome said to her shadow landed next to her Kilala did the same only she was by Sango's side

"noq shadow, Kilala" she said in a commanding tone "you two will guard Kohaku" Kagome said to the two. Shadow nodded her head in understanding flying over to Kohaku. Kilala heard her commands as well and went over to the boy

Sango and Kagome gave each other a nod, attacking their targets to get their attention before heading off into different directions

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_With team seven_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

The three days of travel were uneventful for them as nothing really happened.

"Naruto what's so great about your cousin" Sakura asked. Naruto was so happy about seeing her she couldn't help but wonder. Naruto was never this happy.

"Kagome is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed happy to be able to brag about his cousin "she's nice,smart and she's so cool I can't wait until she teaches me all kinds of things" Naruto said getting distracted and bumping into a tree.

"dobe" sasuke said

"don't call me that you teme!" Naruto said angrily recovering from the hit.

"Can she al least fight?" Sasuke asked. So far, she sounded like a civilian, and the last thing they needed was dead weight. Naruto was about to reply when a loud crash was heard.

"did you hear that?" Sakura asked looking for the source of the noise, trying to be smart and observant.

Then a feminine voice was heard saying "**fire style: fireball jutsu".**

"that sounded like Kagome" Naruto said rushing off to find his cousin racing up the stairs determined to get through and find his cousin and the rest followed suit.

They were shocked at what they saw.

There was a girl now known as Kagome. She had raven black hair with silver highlights that ended a few inches above her butt and had cerulean blue eyes.

She was wearing dark green shorts that ended a few inches below her knees. Her top was a black long sleeved shirt with a golden dragon it and the dragon's flames went up to one of her sleeves. She had a sword strapped to her belt. She was fighting a guy all dressed in red he had claws ,fangs and markings on his face the man was holding a giant sword trying to hit the girl but she dodged every blow easily and looked like she wasn't tired at all.

_Hmm…both of them seem to have a huge amount of power… it's not chakra, but what?' _Kakashi thought watching closely as the two fought

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a shrill voice screamed. They tuned and looked to see Sakura running from a fireball it was about as big as her head and shaped like a cat. It never hit her, though.

"what are these?" Sasuke asked noticing a few more close to them.

"it looks like a barrier has been set up" Kakashi said noticing the sutras. He was very observant, how would one become a Jounin of he/she wasn't.

"they're harmless" came Naruto's reply "Kagome set these up to protect us" Naruto said never taking his eyes off the battle.

"Naruto if that's kagome who's that?" Sakura said pointing to a girl.

She had black hair that was gathered in a ponytail. She had a giant boomerang in her hands and was throwing it at her enemy. She was dressed in her black exterminator outfit with pink armor. She was fighting a girl who looked like Kagome only she had a red shirt and white pants and was using a bow and arrow.

"and how about him?" Sakura asked again pointing to a boy.

He was dressed in an outfit similar to the other girl he was being protected by two things.

"I don't know" He answered truthfully.

The first was a dragon it was black with random dark purple markings it had glowing red eyes and was currently the size of a small plane.

The second was a giant two tailed cat it had two large fangs and the tips of the feline's tails and paws were engulfed in fire. They were under attack by what seemed like a swarm of overgrown bees.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_With Kagome_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"wind scar!"Inuyasha shouted as a big yellow blast headed for Kagome which she easily avoided.

"the wind scar may be powerful Inuyasha," she said disappearing," but it's too slow to hit me" Kagome said reappearing behind him and before he could react he was sent flying into a tree ,knocking it down before he could get up Kagome grabbed her sword light suddenly engulfed it and it turned into a giant phoenix. Said bird charged at Inuyahsa who was up by that time and sidestepped barely dodging the massive beast but didn't expect it to turn around and ending up being rammed into another tree Kagome grabbed the bird and it turned it back into a sword and charged at Inuyasha and stabbed him in the stomach but not killing him.

Kagome quickly pulled her sword out of his stomach and sliced his head off. She thought it was over, finally. Kagome was about to put her sword away, when she looked back down at Inuyasha's corpse. _'wait a second! It's just a doll, exactly like the ones Naraku uses, so that means…' _Her eyes widened as a sword pierced through her stomach, she didn't need to look back to know who it was. Inuyasha stood there with a triumphant smirk, about to finish the job when he sensed Kakashi drawing closer. Inuyasha growled, he knew he couldn't take all of them. He fled, quickly grabbing Kikyo.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_Team 7_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Naruto ran up to his cousin and hugged her "wow Kagome that was so cool""how did you do that?" "can you teach me?" "who was that" while saying a lot of other questions too fast to answer while letting her out of her hug.

'_Wow she's strong at least we won't have ANOTHER weak member' _Sasuke thought looking at Naruto and Sakura.

'_hmm.. she's strong I have a feeling that's not all she can do' Kakashi said in his mind._

'_That girl better not try to take my Sasuke away' _Sakura thought jealously seeing that Sasuke was looking at Kagome.

'_Wow Kagome's much cooler than I last saw her… I wonder if she'll teach me that _stuff'Naruto wondered remembering all the techniques that Kagome used.

"na-naruto you're here!" Kagome shouted hugging him again "well to answer your questions that was a jutsu, yes I can but it will take a lot of training and that person was Inuyasha " Kagome said answering some of his questions "introductions later we have to see how Sango's doing" she said and raced off to where Sango was.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-LaTeR_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"hey guys so while the two are taking care of their wounds I'm supposed to show you your rooms" Naruto said.

"This is kagome and sango's room" he said pointing to a door. 'the one beside it is mine and Sasuke's room that was our grandpa's room she said you could use it Kakashi-sensei and Sakura this is her mom's room, well I'll introduce you guys later".

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_LaTeR-AgAiN_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"So Kagome this is my team" Naruto said pointing to the people behind him.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno" the girl with pink hair said happily. "that's Sasuke Uchiha" she pointed to a guy wearing blue with onyx black hair "that's Kakashi-sensei" she told Kagome and pointed to the guy with silver/gray hair.

"well I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said with a smile and the dragon they saw before landed on her shoulder "and this is one of my friends shadow" she said petting the tiny dragon.

"I'm Sango" the girl said"and this is Kilala" she said showing them Kilala who was napping in her arms

"How can that be a dragon I thought they were just myths" Sakura said doubting the creatures existence " it's probably a mutated lizard" sakura said TRYING to sound smart

"we dragons are NOT myths we just choose not to be detected" the dragon said angrily ready to kill Sakura "ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed in alarm running and hiding behind Sasuke "i-i-it talked" Sakura said her grip tightening "get off me Sakura" Sasuke said in annoyance pulling the scared girl off him

"of course I talk all creatures have their own specific language, but Kagome-sama taught me how to speak in human speech" the dragon said calming down happy about the girls scared reaction.

"well I guess you want and explanation huh" Kagome said nervously they all just nodded "well we should sit down first because this is a long story" she said taking a seat next to Sango .

"It all happened on my thirteenth birthday. (changed it) My cat went down into the well house so I went to find him. While I was there I was sucked down the well and I found out that I had the Shikon no tama in 's an extremely powerful jewel that grant the owner great power and one wish. When a demon stole it I shot it successfully killing the demon but breaking the jewel into hundreds of shards. Our group was made up of a half-demon named Inuyasha. Shippou is a kitsune yokai. Sango is a demon exterminator, her village was destroyed by another half-demon. There was a monk named Miroku who was cursed with the wind tunnel, a black hole that sucks everything. We traveled around Japan searching for the jewel shards and soon Inuyasha's half brother the Taiyokai of the west Sesshoumaru. After two years of searching we managed to gather all the shards and kill Naraku. Kagome finished her story and well everyone was shocked to say the least.

"_She seems strong and from what we saw earlier she has a lot of skill I wonder what else she can do… she's kina pretty too … no! stop thinking that "_Sasuke thought looking at Kagome and scolding himself.

"_I knew it she's trying to steal Sasuke well I'm just going to have to stop her_" Sakura thought

" _Well after what we saw and heard I don't think she needs a test"_ Kakashi thought happily.

"wait _g_uys if Inuyasha was your friend why were you fighting him" Naruto asked curiously

"he turned on us Naruto"kagome said sadly looking down Sango put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Kagome smiled up at her.

"why! he's your friend!" Nauto shouted in outrage.

"who was that other person you were fighting?" Sakura said popping into the conversation

"her name is Kikyo " Sango answered she is a priestess who used to be dead but was revived by a demon using part of Kagome's soul" Sango explained calmly like it was common to not have all of your on the other hand prepared for Naruto and shadow's yelling

"WHAT" Naruto and shadow shouted just as expected.

"if I'd known that sooner she wouldn't have lived to see another day"Shadow said with venom in her voice

"I'm with her on this one" Naruto said pointing to the dragon.

"Kikyo has half of Kagome's soul the reason why Inuyasha want's to kill her to take the other half and Kikyo want's me dead because she wants Kilala" Sango finished petting her purring kitten.

"it's ok Naruto you don't have to worry about Inuyasha beating me besides I'm a demon now it means I have more power and speed than I originally did"

Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read it unfortunately for him, Sango saw the title and… "HENTAI!" Sango shouted hitting him with the Hiraikotsu and almost knocking him out.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright" Sakura and Naruto asked hovering over their sensei who if was Miroku would be unconscious.

"I'm so sorry it's just an old habit" Sango said immediately apologizing when she realized the person she hit was NOT Miroku

"Sango who's Miroku again" Naruto asked curiously he didn't really listen he already knew about Kagome's adventures. Sango didn't respond tears formed in her eyes and she ran off in the direction of Kagome's room with Kilala hot on her heels.

"Naruto as I said before Miroku was a monk who traveled with us Sango cared about him very much and vice versa but… he died when during the battle with Naraku" Kagome said with a sad look on her face and raced off to comfort her friend.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_With Sango and Kagome_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"Sango are you in here" Kagome asked then she heard light sobs. Taking it as a yes she went into the room and saw Sango crying on her bed she went over to her friend and put a comforting her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked "yeah I'm ok ,I just can't believe they're gone and with Inuyasha turning on us it's a lot to take in"Sango said sadly her eyes meeting the floor refusing to look elsewhere. " I know Sango but there's noting we can do to change that besides they would want us to be happy and we've still got each other right?" Kagome said smiling at her friend. Sango looked up to her and smiled "right" Sango said and hugged Kagome. "besides think Sango, Konoha, a new beginning and a new life" Kagome said looking out the window imagining life in Konoha "thanks Kagome, goodnight" Sango said getting into the extra bed "goodnight Sango" Kagome said turning off the lights and sleeping

**-_-_-_-_-_-_A few hours later_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Everyone was asleep well everyone well everyone except Kagome she got up and headed outside for a reason she couldn't sleep right now she was sitting in one of the tree's branches looking at the moon

"the moon is really beautiful tonight isn't it shadow she asked the dragon curled up in her arms "hai, it is mistress" she replied her red eyes never leaving the moon she sighed for some reason she couldn't sleep tonight "_maybe if I use some chakra it would tire me out" _she thought" _it's worth a try_" she said to herself and started to do some hand signs

* * *

**-With Sasuke-**

* * *

It seems Sasuke had trouble sleeping as well so he too went for a walk when he noticed someone "_and I thought I was the only one awake" _he said in his head taking a closer look he recognized the person to be Kagome

"_looks like she's practicing something might as well watch"_ he heard her say something about with just used the most chakra then after she did a few hand signs and then blew into her hand then flames came out only the flames formed a big dragon. Kagome didn't even look serious, it was as if she was using her jutsu merely for fun. He watched as she molded the fire into different shapes, every one of them taking a life of their own. He watched as she danced around happily and childishly.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked deciding to make himself known. Kagome had not noticed his presence and blushed heavily as she did.

"nowhere really I just kind of made it up with Sango" she admitted taking a seat next to the tree. "so why are you practicing something this late?" he asked her leaning against the tree "well I couldn't sleep how about you" she asked looking up at him "same reason" he simply replied.

"well I'm going back I'm feeling kind of tired now that I used a lot of chakra" she told him getting up "come on shadow," she told the dragons.

'_what's wrong with me today mostly I wouldn't talk with girls… but she's so different she's not clingy and could easily beat most people… I can't actually be falling her… can I? I'll think more about it tomorrow, but I've only just began to know her. '_sasuke thought as he walked inside as well for a good night's sleep.


	3. Konoha

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the windows waking up the sleeping figure under the sheets. The figure growled obviously upset about being awakened. The dark haired girl sat up and sniffed the air. 'hmm I smell… bacon?' she thought rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and adjusting them to the light. "what time is it?" the girl asked nothing in particular. Deciding to get breakfast she got up and folded her sheets and walked down the stairs.

"Mornin' Kags!"Naruto shouted as soon as his cousin was in sight

"Good morning Kagome" Shadow greeted taking a position beside her master

"Good morning guys" Kagome greeted with a yawn "sorry I woke up late"

"it's ok Kagome here have breakfast" Sango answered handing Kagome a plate.

"thanks Sango" Kagome said. Taking the plate and taking a seat next to Naruto

"so Kakashi what's my test going to be?" Kagome asked, taking a spoonful of food and stuffing it into her mouth.

"well Kagome after what we saw the other day I don't think you need to take a test" Kakashi said with a smile "although I would like to see you fight" he admitted.

"really? Are you serious" Naruto said before wolfing down the rest of his food.

"I don't smell a lie on him so yes he's serious" Kagome said while everyone but Sango and Kohaku stared at her like she was crazy.

"is that a Kekei Genkai?" Sakura asked.

"no, demons can smell emotions and lies" Kagome answered

"Kagome, how do demons look like?"Sakura asked

"well they look like humans actually but have some features depending on what kind they are. They also have a different form, most of the time we call it their true form, in which they look like more of the creature they are" Kagome explained to them.

"hey when are we leaving?" Kohaku asked finally speaking up, after yesterday he was eager to be elsewhere.

"after we get our things ready we can leave" Sango told her brother.

"ok" he replied

After an hour, everyone was done packing and headed off to Konoha.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Four-Hours-Later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"aneue, Kagome-san I'm tired how much longer till' we get to Konoha" Kohaku asked complaining. He was really tired form walking and wanted to just sit down and the weight of the things he was carrying was killing him.

"well Kohaku maybe another two-three days" The Jonin said and the boy just groaned "it really depends how fast we travel" Kakashi said still reading his book, never taking his eyes off it.

"can we stop I'm getting tired too" Sakura said stopping and sitting down on the ground unable to continue.

"well Kohaku it's ok with me and shadow if we travel by air why don't you ask Kilala" Kagome said stopping and looking and Sango and Kilala"sure Kilala seems fine" Sango said smiling at her brother " came Sango's reply.

"really? thank you!" the boy said brightening up and hugging the girls, earning a jealous glare from Sasuke.

_what's wrong with me? was I feeling… jealousy? Why do I feel that way when he hugged kagome? _Sasuke thought shortly after that a million questions raced through his head. The boy gave a growl of frustration he didn't have an answer to any one of these questions and that pissed him off.

' _so Sasuke likes my cousin huh? I should get them together Kagome needs someone_ 'Nnaruto thought a plan forming in head"hey Sango" Naruto whispered to her.

"what is it Naruto" she asked going closer to him also whispering as well.

"did you see how Sasuke looked at Kohaku when he hugged Kagome" Naruto asked hoping she would say yes.

"hai, Naruto does that mean he likes her?" Sango asked she didn't really know Sasuke how was she to know is that was normal or not.

"probably, Sasuke-teme, he dosen't care about girls" Naruto said smiling thinking of ways to embarrass and tease Sasuke.

"also shadow told me about last night." Naruto replied earning a questioning look from the was about to ask him what happened when "they spent some time just talking and Sasuke-teme NEVER talks to other people" Came the reply to her unasked question.

"so we get them together" Sango asked him with a smile.

"oh yeah" Naruto said with a big grin.

" Naruto stop smiling like that you look so stupid you are such an idiot" Sakura said hitting him hard in the head.

Kagome just growled _' that looks like the 5th time _today' Kagome though her growling getting louder._ "if she hurts him one more time she's going to die' _Kagome told shadow who just gave a nod in approval.

"hey guys were going to travel by air" Kagome announced setting her things down.

"Kagome how are we going to do that" Naruto asked, half excited, half anxious.

"your going to ride of course" she said with a smirk.

"r-ride?" came Sakura's scared reply

'_wimp'_ Shadow thought

"yes Sakura" Kagome answered with a sigh. '_Really, why were so many people afraid of highs the more you get scared the more likely you are going to fall_' she thought.

"Kagome me and Sakura will take Kilala" Sango said sternly, it was more of a command then a suggestion. She sensed her two dragon companions hate for the kunoichi. '_if either of them take her she won't make it to Konoha'_ Sango thought sometimes the two an be so… violent. Especially Shadow. It was easy to provoke them and their wrath is something you do not want, that black dragon had one twisted mind. She reminded Sango of that one time they met Sessoumaru's mother. Formal, cynical, manipulative and a really good liar. Nevertheless she loved Shadow just as much as she loved Kilala.

"ok Kohaku, Kakashi you can take shadow" she said and the dragon transformed into the size of a small plane she bent down her head,tail and wings so the two could climb aboard.

"Naruto and Uchiha you'll be taking me" Kagome announced to the two shinobi."Kagome why do I have to be with the teme?" Naruto complained pointing to Sasuke aka 'the teme'

"because, Naruto you two would probably be best on me" Kagome explained "dragons fly at a much higher altitude than most humans an tolerate" Kagome continued pausing so Naruto could properly digest the information "it's uncomfortable mot to mention hard for us to go long low and not at top speed and you might fall off, and Shadow is nice to us, but since she doesn't know you that well yet, she won't be that considerate.

"why do we have to be the ones?" Naruto asked.

Kagome sighed. Sometimes the boy asked too many questions "I told you we fly higher than MOST humans can tolerate which means there are exceptions like Kakashi and Kohaku because he's used to it" she said. Then an idea to make him shut up popped into her head "well ok if you don't think you can handle it… " Kagome trailed on. That was all it took for Naruto to explode.

"can't handle it?" ha snapped "bring it on I'm the best ninja in the whole world" he said. He gave his signature thumps up "believe it!" the blonde boy replied.

Kagome smirked, she got him. With that said and done she transformed into her yokai form.

She was a dragon the same size as shadow. She was a brilliant sapphire color with darker blue markings she had silver claws and at the tip of her tail Kagome also had bright silver eyes and black pupils she was beautiful the sun making her scales shine and sparkle the silver part of her tail was hard and could probably cut you if you were not careful

"wow Kagome-chan you look so pretty" Sango said adoring her friend's beautiful scales and color.

"wow Kagome that's so coo!" the boy exclaimed. He went over to her and used one of his hands he ran them across the scales of her snout. He used both to open her jaws and stuck his head inside looking at her teeth. Kagome would tell his to stop but she couldn't speak because that would mean crushing his head.

"she's not that cool and I'm still more beautiful' Sakura mumbled softly and luckily for her nobody heard it.

"dobe can't you see that's disturbing her" Sasuke scolded pulling his head a bit out of the dragon's mouth.

As soon as it was safe for Naruto Kagome wrapped her tail around Naruto's stomach slowly and carefully pulling him out of her mouth and setting the boy securely on her back.

"thanks" Kagome told the Uchiha who just nodded in reply getting on her back as well.

"sorry Kags" Naruto apologized to her.

Kagome smiled at him "it's ok only next time tell me or you might get your head crushed"she warned "also…" Kagome said taking a few apples from a nearby tree and stuffing them into her mouth.

"your shoes taste bad." Kagome said still munching on the apples.

"well come on, by air we'll be there by tomorrow"Kagome said taking off into the air.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_The Day After_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Kagome landed only instead of turning back into a human she turned into a canine.

"Kagome I thought you were a dragon" Naruto said observing the her "Naruto, I'm also part dog demon because of my foster brother" Kagome said running just a bit ahead of them.

"Kagome we'll reach Konohagakure in about an hour and also stop running we might trip on you" Kakashi told the pup almost stepping on her again. He was getting annoyed with the young pup.

_'she dosen't just have the form of a pup but has the mind of one as well'._ He thought in frustration. As mature as she was, Kagome had her moments.

"fine" Kagome pouted she took an available spot and started walking properly. The rest of their trip was uneventful until..

"OUCH" Kagome hissed in pain because apparently Sakura 'accidentally' as she called it, stepped on Kagome. Everyone knew she did it on purpose.

"watch were you're going girl" the dragon tuned to face her "I should kill you for that" the dragon sneered. "it's ok shadow I'm sure she didn't mean to do it" Kagome told her dragon. "are you ok Kagome" Sango asked worried for her friend "it's ok Sango her shoes just hurt that's all" Kagome reassured her friend but hissed when she was kicked.

Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare. '_Sakura can be so irritating' _he thought'_ we all know she did that on purpose'_ Sasuke thought he didn't know why but he had an interest in Kagome and didn't like seeing her In pain. Sasuke picked up the tiger cub he petted her behind the ears. Earning a purr like growl from the girl.

Naruto and Sango just snickered seeing how kindly Sasuke treated Kagome so different from everyone else. "I told you Sasuke liked Kagome_" _Naruto told Sango "yeah at this rate I don't think we have to interfere. _What! Sasuke's not supposed to like her he should like ME he's MINE_ Sakura thought jealously.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

They were already near Konoha and she was happily napping still being held by Sasuke. "wow aneue! look at the gate it's huge" Kohaku said to his sister, admiring the gate just about a kilometer ahead "it's a lot taller than all the hut's and the cave in the village!" Kohaku said excitedly. Sango just smiled at him "well Kohaku are you ready to learn how to be a demon slayer?" Sango told the boy "really aneue? your going to teach me how"Kohaku said with stars in his eyes looking up a his sister now hw was bouncing up and down with excitement. "of course who else" Sango said smiling "thank you Sango onee-chan " he said hugging her tightly.

Sango suddenly stopped and wrapped her hand around the handle of her Hiraikotsu. "

what is it aneue?" Kohaku asked walking up to his sister. "Kohaku there's a demon here" she replied seriously her eyes glancing in different directions. Then from seemingly nowhere, a demon appeared

"give me the jewel!" it roared running forward in an attempt to kill them luckily, they dodged it"why isn't Kagome waking up" Naruto shouted.

Sango looked over to her "a sleeping spell" Sango announced, puzzled how it got there, and why. "she should be up in less than an hour though" The slayer told them.

Sakura, trying to outshine the rest, threw kunai knives at the demon. To her surprise, the demon shrugged it off, not even a single scratch on it. Sakura screamed as the demon was about to kill Sakura.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, her boomerang effectively tearing the demon in half without much effort.

"wow it's like you know exactly where to hit him" Naruto said in astonishment, he was also hoping she's tell him.

"actually I do. I'm a demon slayer we're trained to kill them" Sango explained to Naruto.

"we're also trained to use various poisons, though I highly doubt Kagome or I can handle your demon" she added

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Y-you know?" Sango smiled at the boy. "Kagome and I have known since day one" She put a hand on his shoulder. "but listen and listen good, we don't care, ok?" Naruto looked instantly relieved.

"hey can I try to carry the boomerang?" Naruto asked. He assumed it would be easy seeing how Sango carried and threw it with ease.

"sure" the girl replied. Handing him the boomerang to his surprise it was heavy and he collapsed when Sango let go.

'how do you carry this thing?" he asked legs wobbling ready to fall again every second.

"years of training" she replied with a smile thinking back to she first got it and took the massive object from him.

After a little bit more walking they entered the gates of Konoha.

"well I have to repot to the Hokage and tell him that our mission was a success. " Kakashi told them, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"hey guys" Kohaku tugged on Sango's arm to make sure he would be noticed. "I'm hungry, is there anywhere to eat?"

As soon as he heard Kohaku's question, Naruto brightened up. Finally! Someone else he could take to Ichiraku's ramen place. They would love it, he was sure.

"we can all go out for ramen" Naruto said happily jumping around. He was already thinking off what kind of ramen he should order.

"sounds good" Sango said approvingly. "are you two coming?" she asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"hn"

"ok" Sakura chirped happily, she was going to have ramen with Sasuke!

"well come on" He ginned and pumped his fist into the air "I'll lead the way!" Naruto shouted sprinting off in the direction of the ramen shop, leaving his teammates behind staring in wonder.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_At the ramen place_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"Guys!" Naruto shouted happily, arms flailing about trying to catch the attention of the group of people approaching the ramen stand. Apparently they all had the same idea as Naruto.A shy, pale-eyed girl was the first to speak.

"H-hi Naruto" She said, blushing. Her eyes refused to meet his.

"hey, Naruto who are those people?" A boy asked. He was wearing a fur coat and had red markings on his face, but the thing that set him apart the most was the puppy happily perched on top of the boy's head.

"oh these are our new friends" he said, gesturing to Sango, the people beside him. He looked back to the people, and noticed that there were more of them.

"Introduce yourselves guys" Naruto commanded.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga" The shy girl said.

"Kiba Inuzuka" The dog-boy said with a cocky smirk. The dog barked, as if wanting to be introduced as well. "Oh yeah, this fella right here is Akamaru"

"Shino Aburame" Said a boy with dark glasses, whose collar covered most of his face.

As Kagome observed these people, she assumed that they were in a team, as they arrived together and continued to stand close to each other. If you tried, you could see the divisions of people.

"Shikamaru Nara" a boy said he had spiky hair. Kagome giggled as she thought of a pineapple.

"Choji Akimichi" Said the chubby boy, stopping only to talk before he continued to eat.

Sango sized them up. She decided she liked Hinata's team, but Ino same off as prissy. She pushed her thoughts about them into the back of her mind. It was now their turn for introductions.

"Sango" the slayer said, she would have extended her hand for a shake, but there was just too many people.

"this is Kilala" Sango told them as Kilala meowed and tilted her head cutely.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, ignoring the looks she got from both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ino…" Sauske trailed on, his voice was beyond pissed. What was the point of prying her off? She would always come back. He wondered if she chose to ignore him, or she was really that stupid and ignorant. Hmm, maybe a mix of both, though there was more of the latter.

Kiba went to go pry Ino off Sasuke, before there was a fight. He could help but notice…

"hey Sasuke what's that on your lap?" the Inuzuka asked leaning closer to Sasuke to get a better look, after he pushed Ino of the Uchiha, for that he was grateful.

He picked up Kagome and held her out so everyone could see.

"wow it's a dog!" Kiba said.

"wow it's so pretty" hinata mumbled "c-ca-can I hold her" the hyuuga asked hesitantly.

Sasuke hesitantly handed Kagome over to Hinata.

Hinata started to pet Kagome after a few stroked she began to move. When she was fully awake she raised her head her ears pointing upward "'I'm s-s-so sorry!" Hinata panicked she was afraid she angered the feline. "relax Hinata she was under a sleeping spell she was bound to wake up anyways" Sango replied reassuringly. Kgome saw her worry and purred to calm her down.

Sasuke picked up the puppy and set her on his lap. "now that she's awake" Naruto said excited he grabbed the kitten from Sasuke much to his dismay. "hey everyone this is my cousin Kagome" dramatic pause (guess what's next… ) "believe it!" he shouted .

"Naruto you do understand that's a dog... right?" Ino said, practically telling him that he's crazy.

"oh yeah right" he said "show em' Kags!" Naruto commanded enthusiastically.

She just blinked and scratched her head, even let out a yawn. Anime tears streamed down Naruto's eyes.

"you're so mean!" He wailed.

Kagome smiled in the inside. But decided to let Naruto have his way. She leaped out of her cousin's grasp. She walked to a spot where there was space. In a flash of light she turned back into her human self.

"wow! Naruto wasn't crazy" Ino said.

"of course not!" the boy replied angrily

Then a thought made itself present in Ino's head '_wait so Sasuke was carrying a GRIL? No! Well now I hate her. I have to. I don't need ANOTHER girl trying to steal MY Sasuke' _she thought from now on this girl and her were enemies..even if the other didn't know that yet.

"I guess we have to introduce ourselves again how… bothersome" Shikamaru said annoyed.

"no I heard everything you said I just can't wake up or move" she said with a smile.

"so I'm Kagome" She greeted happily.

"And this is" Kagome said a dark figure flying into her arms "shadow" Kagome said.

So they just spent the rest of their time talking and getting to know each other. Kagome genuinely enjoyed their company, or at leas the company of some of them.

Well me and Akamaru got to go" Kiba said "see ya" the Inuzuka shouted turning around and waving at them.

The others excused themselves one by one until only Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, Sango and Kohaku were left. "hey Kagome," Naruto said slowly "where are you guys going to stay?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know Naruto" Kagome answered the boy "we could just camp out in a nearby forest" Sango said. "maybe you could stay with one of us" Naruto suggested "it would be best you guys wouldn't get lost" the boy added.

"it's ok Naruto" Kagome reassured "I don't know about Sango or Kohaku but if there is a forest nearby I'd be happy to camp out" Kagome asked looking at Sango and Kohaku.

"I'm fine" Sango replied.

"same here" Kohaku said.

"why don't you guys stay with Sasuke" Naruto suggested to them.

"no Naruto, we don't want to bother him" Sango said.

"there's a forest near where I live" Sasuke said "you can either stay there or with me" he added.

'_what! No she CANT stay with sasuke'_ Sakura thought in panicking.

"are you sure?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to intrude on his privacy, he didn't really strike her the most social person. Not that she was saying he was mean, but he just seemed to enjoy his privacy.

He just gave a short nod and left motioning for them to follow, though he was a bit excited about having other people over. The Uchiha compound had a somewhat creepy, and definitely a lonely feeling.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

They walked until a huge mansion came into view. It was in a really big clearing around it except for the front, it was a forest.

"It's huge!" Kohaku exclaimed amazed at the Uchiha houses. They were a lot bigger than the huts back home more than three could fit in that space.

"Hai kohaku" Sango calmly replied but in truth she felt the same way. Kagome smiled "It reminds me of Sesshoumaru's castle" Kagome said " yeah I guess it could be like Sesshoumaru-sama's home" Sango agreed also getting a smile on her face "if that is so then I am definitely camping" she said "what could possibly be wrong with your Aniki's castle Kagome" Kohaku asked. He didn't know why they were getting grins on their face and wanted to find out.

"nothing, except for the fact that she would always get lost" Shadow said "can you blame me? That place is REALLY big" Kagome argued, with a pout on her face. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking it was cute. "yes but the funny part was what you did when you got lost" Sango said now laughing a bit. She missed the feudal era already.

"what happened?" Sasuke asked curiously. He was listening the whole time, silently laughing to himself about all the silly things they did.

" bout' time you said something'" The black haired girl said "I was starting to think you were mute" she joked.

"anyway" said the slayer "whenever Kags here" She pointed to Kagome, who just have her a grin "would get lost she would find the nearest window and use it as an escape route to find her way back to the entrance" Sango explained.

"it worked didn't it!" Kagome shouted .

"yes, but face it that way is kinda silly"

"I don't see you with any bright ideas" she pouted crossing her arms.

"were here" the Uchiha announced stopping. There was just the slightest scowl on his face. It was a while since he took a long, good look at this place. Usually he would

"well, I'm gonna go check out the forest" Kagome announce, walking into the forest, Shadow trailing behind her.

" Come on, I'll show you around the house" said Sasuke opening the door and entering his house with the siblings in tow. In truth, he was a bit jealous of them. They seemed so close, they supported each other, that much he could tell. He wiped those thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time, in fact there was never a time. They walked though a hallway until they reached a set of doors." That's my room" the boy announced pointing to a door "that's a room any of you can use" he said pointing to door next to it. "that's the bathroom" said Sasuke showing them another door "over there is the kitchen."

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_With Kagome_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

She kept going deeper into the forest until she reached another clearing. (there sure are a lot of those in forests they ALLWAYS find one) "this place will do" Kagome said "what do you think shadow" she said looking up to her dragon who was lying down in a tree. "yes it's very nice here" she said flying down "and the trees are very tall and sturdy" she said "it's perfect here" said the girl smiling as she marveled at all the tall, sturdy trees.

"nature's not corrupted or dirty like in back home and there's not any demons except for a few" the dragon just nodded. "It's like a perfect mix " She slipped into a reverie for a few moments. "we should head back" Shadow said turning around, and Kagome following.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Back at the Uchiha mansion_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

" The forest is great guy's" Kagome said, seeming truly refreshed.

"really?" Sango asked. She also wanted to go see, maybe go camping. Camping, foraging, hunting and fighting were her only connections to her home, and she would hold on to them as best as she could.

"yeah, the trees are really tall and sturdy and there's a lake nearby a well" came the girls reply.

"well come on let's set up camp" she said picking up her and Sango's things and happily skipping to their clearing

Kagome had used her abilities on the largest tree and bent it's branches to form nest-like things and the bottom was made out of leaves which surprisingly held up. With that said and done it was already night and everyone decided to sleep and continue what they wanted to do later. Right now they needed rest.

-END-


	4. First Day In Konoha

BTW- I know that it was her 15th birthday but I changed it to 13th so she would be 15 now. The setting is a while after they graduated and it would be weird if that graduated at age 17-18.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Last time: They reached Konoha and the start of this chapter is their 1st day after arriving.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Kagome awoke to birds chirping and other sounds that the emerald forest had to offer. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked at her sleeping companions. After seeing that they were fine she turned her attention to the sky upon seeing the sun, she realized that she woke up at least an hour and a half before training.

_'why do I have to wake up so early'_ Kagome thought as she angrily snapped her eyes shut in hopes of recovering her precious sleep but, sadly couldn't. She felt a familiar presence near her.

"Hey shadow" Kagome greeted taking the tiny dragon into her arms and petting it. "so wanna go around town and see how Naruto's doing?" she asked Shadow, who just nodded her head politely. "well come on we have to get Naruto up" she said and the pair walked out of the clearing and headed to town.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_With Naruto-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

The boy had just woken up and sat up on his bed. Suddenlty, his nose started twitching slightly.

' _do I smell…_' "BREAKFAST" the kyuubi vessel shouted hurrying out of his room and almost knocking over various items as he journeyed into the kitchen. When he got there, he was greeted by the sight of his cousin and her dragon cooking what seemed to be a buffet.

"good morning Naruto" Kagome said waving at the blond boy. " morning Kagome nee-chan" he said. "Naruto is ramen all you eat?" his cousin asked almost being crushed by his storage of ramen upon entering his apartment. "yeah pretty much" he said stuffing food into his mouth. Kagome shook her head. It just wasn't healthy.

Kagome opened the refrigerator and almost gagged. She smelled the spoiled milk almost instantly, . "_I think I'm gonna be sick"_ she thought as she hastily put her hand over her nose. Seeing her reaction, shadow walked up to her and lightly patted her back.

"hey Naruto, after you finish get ready because we have training". Kagome commanded recovering from the foul stench from the horribly spoiled milk. She hatefully tossed the milk in Naruto's trash can. The boy just nodded and went to get ready seeing as his plate was empty.

Ten minutes later Naruto came out ready to go.

"come on Kagome!" He called "I can't wait for training" the boy said jumping up and down before heading out the door. Smiling, Kagome just followed her hyperactive cousin.

"Shadow?" Kagome asked. "yes" the dragon replied stepping forward and standing beside Kagome. "can you go to Sango and Kohaku and see if they want to meet us for training" she requested.

"of course" the black dragon said flying off to their campsite. Kagome watched as her companion left before transforming to her demon form and flying off as well.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_At the training grounds_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Kagome landed on a branch in one of the trees silently not wanting to be noticed yet as she watched the scene before her unfold.

Naruto insulted Sasuke, so Sakura was angrily shouting at him after a few more insults, Sasuke kept a clam and straight face and called her cousin a dope and coolly walked away. Sakura was about to punch Naruto when Kagome suddenly jumped out of her perch in the tree to block the hit. "that's enough guys" Kagome said letting go of Sakura's fist as the pink-haired girl snatched it back angrily. Wow, she was such a brat.

Kagome just sat down at the base of a tree and leaned back. "hey when does Kakashi get here?" she asked as she tapped her foot Impatiently. To her 8:00 meant **8:00 **and it was at least ten minutes past that.

Sasuke smirked walking over to her "Kakashi is always at least an hour late" he told her seeing the expression on her face his smirk grew bigger "WHAT?" Kagome shouted slamming her fists into the ground, creating holes in the ground.

Kagome sighed and climbed a tree and climbed a tree. Once up she decided to take a nap. "hey Kagome's right!" Naruto shouted following suit. Sasuke sighed 'the best idea so far' he thought and went to find a branch of his own.

_**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LATER_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

* * *

About an hour later Kagome was the first to wake up while Naruto was napping. She looked around to see Sakura just sitting there. If you looked at her facial expression you could see she was really angry. '_must be because kakashi is so late_' she smiled and looked around the clearing _' and because the Uchiha has gone into hiding' _

Then her nose twitched "so Kakashi finally decided to show up huh" she mumbled and walking over to Naruto and waking him up.

"hiyahhhh!" Naruto shouted as he hastily got up and attempted to land a hit on her and, inevitably failed.

"Woah" Kagome said putting her hands up defensively "sorry Kagome" he apologized returning his fist to his side.

"I thought you were an enemy nin" Naruto explained sheepishly playing with his fingers.

"it's ok" she smiled at him reassuringly "come on Kakashi is near" she said hitting him lightly and slowly walked over to the dark-haired Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke" she called. When there was no response she shouted louder and a different phrase.

"you can come out Kakashi is almost here" she shouted and the Uchiha jumped out of his hiding spot in the bushes.

Then as soon as everyone was up Kakashi appeared with his book in his hands.

"hello everyone" he greeted, smiling and ignoring the glares directed at him.

Everyone on team 7 except for Kagome sighed. They expected him to be late.

"I'm not going to ask why your late" Sakura announced.

"really? This time I have a good reason" Kakashi said with a smile, it was so much fun to mess with his genin team.

"I don't want to hear it."

"ok, today our training will consist of sparring" he announced happily.

'_what! just that' _she wined in her head_ 'training is no fun'._

"but there's a catch" he announced, and got Kagome's attention. She snapped her head to face him excitement was showing. Kakashi seemed almost too giddy as he held up a few strips of black cloth.

" you have to wear blind folds."

Kagome and Sasuke had smirks on their faces , Naruto looked excited, Sakura had a worried expression on her face.

"I think Sakura, Kagome you two are up" he handed the two their blindfolds.

"o-ok" Sakura stuttered taking her blind fold _'I need to win,Sasuke is watching'_ she thought. _I finally get to see those two in action' _was the only thing in Kakashi's head. He had never seen Sakura fight and Kagome was a new edition. '_this is going to be interesting'_

_Sakura dosen't stand a chance against Kagome._ Sasuke thought and sighed '_I bet Kakashi dosen't know that and is expecting a good jutsu and an interesting battle. All Sakura can do are the academy jutsus. '_

The girls tied their blindfolds around their heads and got into a fighting stance. Sakura, only equipped with the knowledge that, Kagome was in front of her, blindly began kicking and punching. The raven haired girl smirked '_way to easy' _She listened to the sounds of Sakura's feet and her used her sense of smell. She expertly dodged the hits and blocked the punches. Sakura charged at her again and when she was within range she put her left hand on Sakura's back near her shoulders and put the other one on her stomach and flipped her. Kagome patiently waited for her to get up but nothing happened. Her patience wearing thin Kagome started on her hand signs. _dragon,tiger,snake,tiger,hare…_

"Kagome stop it think she's had enough" Kakashi commanded seeing that Sakura was unable to get up. '_shame I can tell Kagome was about to use a good jutsu_' he sighed sadly.

The same thing happened between Sasuke and Naruto, only he got his butt kicked in a different way.

"now can you two tell me why it is you couldn't sense your opponents movements?" Kakashi asked Sakura and Naruto.

"because Sasuke cheated" Naruto shouted pointing accusingly at the dark-haired Uchiha. Kagome laughed rather loudly, Naruto sounded like a moping five year old!

"no he didn't you idiot" Sakura exclaimed slamming her fist into Naruto's head.

Kakashi sighed, he seemed to be doing this a lot nowadays. "Naruto, Sasuke listened and waited using his sense of hearing to detect your movement" Kakashi explained, hoping against all hope that the boy would take him seriously.

"yeah. That's what I said he cheated" the boy stated.

"you do know Kagome did the same thing right?" he asked.

"yeah but she did it in a non-cheating way" he countered.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. There was no way to explain it to him. "alright now to put your blindfolds back on and keep practicing fighting without your sight" he announced leaping into a nearby tree to read his book.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_With Sango_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Sango woke up a while after Kagome had. She looked around for the teen, but caught no sight of her.

_Must have gone to training…_ she thought turning to look at her brother who was still asleep.

"meow " said a small voice.

"good morning Kilala" she greeted the neko and picked her up."come on let's go wake up Kohaku.

"Kohaku" Sango cooed. Lightly shaking her sleeping brother.

"what is it" the young boy asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light of the clearing.

"it's time to get up" she announced smiling at him.

"we just have to go into town to get some supplies".

"umm Sango" the boy said nervously "do you think I could stay here? This place looks like fun." Kohaku asked eyeing the trees.

"ok"

Sango turned her head to face the dragon who was resting in the trees.

Sango turned her attention to the dragon and cat who were currently engaged in a conversation. "do you think you guys could watch him?" she asked hopefully

"Meow" said Kilala nodding her head slightly

"I would be glad to watch the pup" it said with a smile.

"do you think you two could take me flying?" the boy said with hope.

"if your sister would allow it of course" she a asked turning to Sango.

"I don't see why not" she said with a smile taking her boomerang and putting it over her shoulder.

"I'll be back later" she announced walking off as the two watched her leave.

"come on Kilala, shadow. Let's go " he said running off in a random direction.

The girl walked around trying to find her way. "where am I?" Sango asked herself "I shouldn't have gone here alone" suddenly she bumped into something "sorry" Sango mumbled as she fell. "man that hurt" she stated looking up.

"Kakashi?" Sango asked looking up

"no it's my fault" he said with a smile

"wait shouldn't you be with the others?" Sango asked wondering

"they're used to it." Kakashi stated, "so what are you doing here wondering around" he asked.

"well um.." Sango said not wanting to admit she got lost "and well I don't know where to go" she shamefully admitted.

"why don't I help" he offered.

"really? But don't you guys have training?" she asked "I don't' want to bother you guys"

"No, it's ok now come on" he said pointing to a direction and walking off with Sango in tow.

"thanks Kakashi" she said happily.

"no problem" anyway I have to get going I'm late for training" and with that said he poofed away.

About ten minuets later Sango reached the clearing only to find that nobody was there.

"Shadow! Kohaku!" Sango called.

The two walked into the clearing. Kohaku,Kilala and shadow walked into the clearing with weird looks on their faces. "that. Was."he gave a dramatic pause "AWESOME" "you should really come with us sometime Sango! " Kohaku said and started talking about their stunts. "maybe another time" she answered nervously. Maybe never, yes that sounded good.

Meanwhile, Kagome had entered the campsite and had taken a seat under the tree.

"so how was your day?"

"it was great Kagome!" Kohaku replied

"I'm thinking maybe Kohaku could learn to be a shinobi" Sango replied taking a seat in a tree next to Kagome's.

"we could enroll him in the academy"

"yeah sounds good" Kagome replied.

"well goodnight" Sango said as she checked their surroundings for any signs of danger. Seeing that it was alright to sleep she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	5. Note, Skip If You Must

Ok this isn't really a chapter

Ok this isn't really a chapter. But I need to know what to do with inu. Someone told me that he should die (I agree) but someone else wants him alive. I need you guys to vote. Thanks!


	6. The Land of Waves!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

**"I'm thinking maybe Kohaku could learn to be a shinobi" Sango replied taking a seat in a tree next to Kagome's.**

**"we could enroll him in the academy"**

**"yeah sounds good" Kagome replied.**

**"well goodnight" Sango said as she checked their surroundings for any signs of danger. Seeing that it was alright to sleep she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_It has been 2 weeks since the group had moved to Konoha. During which, they had made better friends with everyone in the village. Sango and Kagome had started hanging out with Hinata and are trying to help her overcome her shyness. As for homes, Sango, Kagome, shadow, Kilala and Kohaku had cleaned up and repaired a section of the Uchiha compound, and with Sasuke's blessing they stayed there._

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Now let's check in with team 7-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

The five of them found themselves back in from another stupid mission, of course there were complains from certain team members, but that's not important right now.

"Alright let's see…" said the old Hokage, carefully unwrapping a scroll and reading it, his eyes scanning it's contents. He laughed to himself slightly, he could already imagine the violent reactions, and the rather, aggressive words that would be spilling out of a certain genin's mouth, but perhaps it couldn't be helped. These were the missions assigned to genin, and he doubted that they truly wanted life-threatening missions. And so he began to read the list, consisting of babysitting, harvesting, and other mundane and possibly degrading tasks.

"I'm tired of these stupid missions old man!" Roared the hyperactive blonde ninja.

Perhaps the Hokage spoke-rather, thought to soon.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, hoping to prevent the boy from getting into any other trouble. "you and your team are getting these missions because you are genin! Therefore, you must start at the bottom" he declared angrily. He looked out for the boy, and treated him almost like a son, but he had to learn his manners. And getting on the Hokage's bad side wasn't good for his health.

"that's okay Iruka" the elderly Hokage said blowing some smoke out of his mouth, surprising both Iruka, and Naruto's teammates, who were in the process of trying to calm him down. Kagome let go of Naruto's flailing limbs, and Kakashi released his hold on the boy's mouth. Both turned to The Hokage, wondering just what he was suggesting. The Hokage simply smiled at them, they weren't sure if it was re-assuring or unnerving. "if that brat wants a mission let's give him one" he announced, quite an unexpected statement.

"really?" Naruto asked, brightening up as he snapped out of his mini-tantrum. They were actually going to listen to his pleas! That, he was going to admit, were more akin to demands.

"yes. You will be given a rank C mission" The Hokage confirmed, he waved is hand as a signal, and they opened the doors.

In walked a man who looked to be in his 40's-50's. He was holding a bottle of sake and looking at them with bored, bordering on disappointed look. He looked at them, before taking another swing from his sake bottle. Kagome frowned, She knew what was going on in this guy's head. He was just like the rest. She absolutely HATED it when people would doubt her abilities just because she was human, or in this case young.

"This is Tazuna" Kagome rolled her eyes. Naruto saw her gesture and snickered. "You are to guard him safely to the land of waves" the Kage explained.

"Are you sure about this?" the bridge builder asked feeling a bit uneasy and unsafe "Isn't there someone more… capable for this job?"

'_he doesn't know what he's talking about'_ Shadow said to Kagome through their mental link. Kagome decided to go confront him about his opinions. How dare he underestimate them! He didn't know what they've been through.

Kagome calmly walked over to Tazuna, a scowl plastered on her face, her aura flashing. Sasuke could have sworn that he saw Tazuna shirk back a little. "Stop complaining" Her voice came, flat and bored "it's not going to do you any good. And I assure you we ARE capable of guarding you. We may be younger but were strong enough. Besides what are you so worried about? It's a C-ranked mission. The only things well have to fight are wild animals and thugs, so don't get your panties in a twist." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh "I swear I know a little girl braver than you. Her name's Rin, you might want to learn a thing or two from her" Tazuna looked shocked and outraged. Naruto and Shadow exchaned nods of approval and couldn't contain their laughter. Though for Shadow, even laughter seemed dark and sinister.

Despite Kagome's a bit humorous comment, Naruto was getting angrier by the second and was about to tackle Tazuna, when a sudden force stopped him in mid-air. He looked at his waist to see Shadow's tail wrapped around his waist. Kagome gave a light chuckle "that might not be the wisest thing Naruto, learn to control you anger" she said slowly setting him down then picking up Shadow. "Don't use your fists, use your words"

"come on let's go" Kakashi commanded, shaking his head and turning around and started to walk out. If Tazuna was still alive and he was still sane at the end of this mission, that would be a miracle. Followed by Tazuna and team seven.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _Outside The Gate-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

"Wohoooooooo!" Naruto shouted happily, throwing his hands in the air and running around the place. He looked like a fool, but perhaps he too excited to care. As usual, Sakura felt obligated to bring him down.

"Stop being such and idiot Naruto!" Sakura scolded, scowling and slamming her fist against his skull. Kagome growled darkly and gave the pink-haired girl a whack of her own. "learn your place!" She roared "you may think he's annoying but Naruto has as much right to express his feelings as you do. Were all teammates here, what makes you any better than him?" Kagome said sternly giving Sakura a death glare.

"So Naruto is this one of your first times outside Konoha? " Kakashi asked turning his head to face the boy, a slight smile under his mask.

"well, not really" The boy looked up and scratched his head "I've only left to go to Kagome's house but everytime she came to pick me up and used a teleportation jutsu so, kinda" he replied happily.

Kakashi nodded. Opening his book, he continued to walk.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- ****Ten minutes later****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

So for the next ten minutes, they all walked to reach their destination. Kagome and Sasuke were talking about random things from justsus to animals. Sakura on the other hand, was fuming about how Kagome was getting all the attention. Kakashi was wondering if he would stay sane and Tazuna was doubting he would live through this. After a while they had come across a small puddle. Kagome being herself, moved her hand around slowly meaning for the water to obey her silent command ad surprisingly it didn't 'that was weird' she thought disappointedly returning her hand back to her side. As shadow noticed this she flew over to Kakashi and said.

_'It's unusual for that to happen, she usually has flawless control_' Shadow explained to the jonin as he nodded his head

"that is NOT normal water"

"I know"

"be ready for anything" Kakashi warned, putting away his Icha Icha Paradies book.

Just as Kakashi warned the dragon, came Sakura's scream of alarm as two nin appeared heading straight for Naruto. As she saw her cousin would not do anything for he was frozen in fear, she rushed over to the defenseless boy in hopes to protect him. The nin were getting closer as she shot her arm forward, striking her instead of Naruto's heart there was no wound on her though Kagome's dragonic side acted on it's own and her arm grew rock-hard scaled in defense. Kagome quickly countered with a roundhouse kick and pushed them away with a turning sidekick.

Kagome's arm went back to normal as she calmed down and prepared a jutsu.

**Ninja art: Dragon egg jutsu **Kagome said silently and did the appropriate hand seals. Four spikes rose from the ground and appeared around Tazuna. They went up to your ankle in height swirled around ready to rise up in defense. After her attack The nin believed that Tazuna was defenseless and showered him with kunai when the spikes rose upward and got wider forming a protective cocoon around their attack end in failure they lunged at Tazuna again only to be stopped by Kakashi. He had knocked them out.

_Is that really Kakashi?_ They all thought but Kagome interrupted their thoughts by walking up to him and glaring a hole through his head. "you could have helped us sooner!" she shouted while she went down and disengaged her barrier.

Kakashi apologized "sorry, but I wanted to see how you handled it. "good job Sasuke"Kakashi commended before turning his head to Kagome and praising her as well.

After their encounter, the group decided to take a rest. They settled down in a clearing not too far ahead and rested under the shade of a few trees. Kagome suddenly got up and stared walking away from the group. She was seen by Sasuke who spun her around to face him. "where are you going?" the Uchiha asked and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"um, I'm just going for a walk" she replied while asking herself the same thing. All she knew was she felt something in the forest calling out to her and she absent-mindedly responded to that feeling.

Kagome kept walking until she was deep in the woods.

_'Now I remember'_ she thought smiling happily as memories rushed back to her as her eyes scanned the area.

Up in one of the trees was a tree house filled with random items. To her right was a small place that looked to be for sleeping. In other words, it looked like an ordinary camp but with a few exceptions. Treehouse was worn-out and broken and some vines were growing around some remains. The barks of trees were charred and showed a history of a fire and disaster since the barks have been slashed and scarred and as Kagome stepped deeper into the clearing there a giant tree stood.

It's branches seemed to stretch out over the area, like a mother embracing her child. As the young girl slowly inched closer to the eternal giant she could feel a calming wave radiated from the tree. _'now I remember why I loved it here so much_' she thought happily. Here, she felt at peace like there was nothing wrong with the world. _'it feels like a dream'_

The only other thing that looked alive aside from the massive tree was a brilliant flower. It looked just as magical as the giant tree.

The plant was big and the flowers on it were multi-colored. Some were a nice dark purple, others were a deep azure, as black as the shadows, and some a scarlet red. All Kagome could tell that the arrangement if flowers were forming a picture, as if trying to tell her something but was incomplete.

After a few moments of admiring the flowers beauty, the girl shifted her gaze back to the tree.

Kagome skipped over he other items and dodged branches. She stepped on the roots, because that was the only was to reach the tree.

"Mockurujji?" Kagome asked. Her voice full of hope that there would be a response.

"It's been a long time old friend" a wise and elderly voice boomed. Eyes snapped open, the branches twisted together and created the shape of two giant hands. A the top part of the bark suddenly began to glow and a symbol carved itself into the tree. And lastly a mouth appeared.

"just as this flower has bloomed, so have you" The voice boomed. It sounded elderly and wise. Kagome's face instantly lit up as she ran up to the tree and encircled what of the massive tree her arms could embrace.

"I missed you" she admitted nuzzling her head gently into the tree's bark.

"And I you" the voice said.

"How have you been"

"I've been great, learning the ways of this world is peaceful, yet it is never boring."

"although you probably want to know how I've been" she laughed a bit.

"don't I" it laughed back.

"Knowledge is something you can never have enough of" it announced. "I know though, that you know a great deal about demons. I don't have much information on them" he asked "of course" she grinned "my turn to do the storytelling huh?" she asked.

"why,I believe so"

"I have to go" the girl announced un-wrapping her arms and sliding down the roots. "I promise to come back" she told the tree then turning around and slowly walking away.

"I look forward to that day" the voice said one last time before the tree relinquished it's aura and one again took the form of an old tree.

Kagome's walk back to camp was a silent one although the ebony-haired girl was happier being able to see her old friend.

"oh there you are Kags" Naruto greeted as she came into view he was wearing his happy-go-lucky smile as always.

"we were just about to look for you" Kakashi said.

"come on" Tazuna interrupted. He took one big sip from his bottle before putting on the cap and standing up. "there will be a boat that will take us to the land of waves" he added.

"alright let's go" shouted the excited Naruto as he got up from his seat.

"oh yeah this is awesome I can't wait-" the boy didn't get to finish as Tazuna quickly put a hand over the boy's mouth successfully shutting him up. "Quiet!" He said in a hushed tone

"why do you think we switched the engine off" he scolded then letting go of Naruto's mouth

"Yes, why did we switch off the engine" Kakashi said accusingly. He turned his head to face the bridge builder. While everyone else also adverted their gaze to him.

"also why were the assassins after you" shadow spoke from her perch Kagome's arm.

But Tazuna remained silent and refused to answer their questions and just kept avoiding their eyes.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He wanted answers NOW. "you do understand that if we don't get answers we will drop the mission as soon as we reach land" Kakashi warned.

"why wait" Shadow said her eyes aglow with 'evil' intentions. But only meant to scare him of course "I could fly out and drop him off right now" she grinned darkly. You had to give the dragon credit.

Kagome smiled warmly at her friend 'shadow's threats were always the best, I bet she could make a grown man wet himself'

Tazuna sighed sadly, he wasn't getting out of this was he. "alright I will tell you" everyone turned their attention back to Tazuna wanting to hear his story.

"tell me have you heard of a man named Gato?

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition of that name. Immediately after he said that name Kagome spaced out and went into her memories.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_

* * *

A small child skipped happily through the forest. Her hair that went up to her back was tied in a high ponytail. The girl wore simple beige shorts and a sky blue shirt and a black hoodie with a silver butterfly . The girl was no other than a eleven-year old Kagome._

_"mother I brought the-" the girl couldn't finish her sentence because of what she saw. Her eyes widened in shock as she sight of her home. Though it was not her original home, she had come to love it as her own, and she loved her new mother as her own as well. She stared wide-eyed at the horrific sight before her. The entire forest, her home, was lost in a sea of fire. The girl dropped her item in fear. How could this happen? Why? She started to sob, until she remembered she had not seen anyone else._

_"mother!" she shouted as desperately searched through the forest. Finally, she stumbled upon the dragon that adopted her as and raised her as her own child. She fell to her knees beside the great beast._

_"Kagome" the reptile said weakly. It tried to stand up but came crashing back down. Her mother was beautiful, but now she looked so weak and broken._

_"we were attacked" Kagome's adoptive mother started, coughing._

_"they came in swarms" She said weakly, she took a look at her adoptive daughter, knowing well this would be the last time they would meet "an entire army …" she trailed on, she did not fear death, perhaps she had lived far too long already. But what would happen to her dear daughter? If only that ninja was here, he could take her with him. But she had to think of another solution quickly. _

_"they were defeated,but not without a price" she said softy her voice failing her_

_"go there is nothing here for you" she commanded "go,live with my friend tell her of what has come and she take care of you" the dragon whispered._

_"who did this?" she asked. Kagome felt like crying_

_"a man named…Gato" _

_"but remember child, he is just a pawn to a much higher power, just as our deaths is another part of a grand, sinister plan"_

_Shadow had just appeared to see how the were. Seeing how they were best friends and all. Shadow watched silently._

_"take care Kagome" the dragon said with her dying breath. Those were her last words._

_"mom?" "MOM?" Kagome asked wile shaking the corpse. This couldn't be happening on not again._

_"NOOOO?" she sobbed while shadow just looked at her sadly there was nothing she could do._

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Flashback End-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

"NO!" Kagome shouted out loud. She gripped her head in pain of the memory. That was one of the worst days of her life, watching her mother die before her eyes. She loved her family, her mother and Souta, but she would never forget the kindness of the people there who took her in when she had nowhere else to go. Sasuke quickly caught the girl, seeing as she was about to fall off the boat.

"mom" Kagome whispered as she recovered from her memory _'I promise I will avenge you.. all of you'_ she swore to herself.

"are you alright?" Sasuke asked the girl in his arms. He helped her into a sitting position, and she limply leaned her head on his shoulder.

"what was that all about Kagome?" Naruto asked his cousin.

"Naruto, you know what happened after my parents died don't you?" she asked him.

"yeah of-"he started but stopped when realization hit him "oh" he just said sadly

"Kagome how do you know Gato" Kakashi asked.

"he-he killed my parents" she explained. Kagome put her head down. She couldn't deny that she was haunted by her memories.

"yeah right" Sakura commented snobbishly.

"how could he have done that" she countered " Gato never came to Konoha" Sakura said then pointed an accusing finger at Kagome "and even if that was true how come you didn't save them if you are such a great fighter" she spat. With every word she felt worse. Sakura was making sense. She could have done something to help them. Or, what if she had done something to _ Gato's wrath? She couldn't think of anything, but she knew every action had consequences and merits. What if everything was indeed, her fault?

Kagome looked down. Her heart felt heavy with guilt. '_Sakura's right' _she sighed_ 'if I had been there instead of goofing off they would still be alive' she said to herself. _Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"you see you-" she was going to say more hurtful words but was cut off as Sasuke spoke. "Sakura stop acting like a smart ass and **shut up**!" he snapped before turning his attention back to the girl. "shhhh" He cooed, patting her back gently. He hated to admit it, but he felt bad for her, he felt sympathy. He wanted to comfort her and he didn't know why. Could he actually be becoming attached to someone?

"it's not your fault" He said. Those were really simple words, but coming from Sasuke Uchiha, who was rarely civil, much less comforting and sympathetic, those words meant a lot. Naruto stared in shock, but he decided not to say anything. He knew mentioning it would have Sasuke crawling back into his stoic and apathetic shell. Kakashi smiled knowingly '_only a matter of time' _he thought, before turing his gaze back to the mist, watching for danger.

"thanks" Kagome wiped her tears and smiled up at the Uchiha. She wanted him to know that his gestures were truly appreciated. Shadow flew over to Kakashi and Tazuna, who were in a conversation of their own. They immediately turned to the dragon "you may want to know what happened" Shadow said quietly. "Naturally" was Kakashi's reply. Shadow just shook her head "It is not my story to tell"

"Tazuna" Kagome said, startling everyone. They didn't expect her to speak for a while, but her voice seemed so...sad, so broken. It was like she was choking the words out. "what, were you saying? about Gato I mean" Naruto was about to stop his cousin from speaking. Sure he wanted to know who this Gato person was, but if it would hurt his cousin he could go on clueless. Kagome didn't need to do this. "It's ok Naruto" Kagome said, she knew Naruto would always look out for her, but she didn't need to be sheltered and coddled. She wasn't a fragile piece of glass. "He's, he's a businessman, right?"

"yes" Sasuke answered for the old man. "he is a businessman, But What does he have to do with you?" Sasuke questioned the old man. Tazuna sighed "He's a normal businessman on the surface, but he also makes a great deal of money by selling drugs and committing crimes" Tazuna explained, and with that statement he had effectively caught Kagome's attention. "the land of waves is an Island. Whoever controls the sea controls the nation since we are cut off from the outside world, water being our only connection."

"So I see now" Kagome spoke up. "He's simply a parasite that benefits from the misfortunes of others, and he's so insecure about his income, or perhaps just that greedy, that he augments his income with drugs and contraband" Kagome deduced. She stayed in a thoughtful silence for a few moments, before letting out an amused chuckle. "Pathetic. Truly, he is" Shadow nodded. "I bet that Sesshoumaru could do better without lifting a finger." She smiled at Shadow, because she always knew just what to say to make her feel better. At the mention of her adoptive brother Kagome's mood was lifted, just a bit. Then, she surprised everyone by letting out a small laugh as she thought of just how a meeting between Sesshoumaru and Gato would go.

She looked to Tazuna. "Is there any hope at all?" Tazuna nodded and looked into the distance. "The bridge. We would be connected to the mainland" He sighed wistfully "We would be free" Sakura seemed to sympathize with him. "But, why did you keep it from us?" She asked, truly concerned.

"because of Gato, our land is very poor even the richest people here have little money and our village could not afford a team of ANBU or jonin." He looked down in shame. A hand on his shoulder started him. He looked up to see Naruto and Kagome smiling at him. "Hey, don't sweat it!" Naruto said, his voice not as loud as usual, because they were, in fact, trying to sneak into the land of waves. "We understand why you would lie" Kagome looked up at Kakashi, with a look he just couldn't say no to. "We're staying, right Kakashi-sensei?" It was the right thing to do, and he just couldn't bear to crush the girl's spirits. With a sigh, Kakashi gave in. "Of course we are"

Before Tazuna could voice out his thanks, "were here" the driver said and everyone marveled at the beauty of the land of waves. But deep in their hearts, they knew something felt wrong.

* * *

Yet another revised Chapter. I don't think I'm doing anything major, but I hope at least a bit more bearable to read. Thank you all for reading! And please review.


	7. The Demon of The Mist: Zabuza

So here's the next chapter of my fic.

Disclaimer: Well what do you think? I don't own anything, just my dragons.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Thank you for your help" Tazuna said as they got off the boat. "You took a big risk" He added, getting a nod from the boat driver. "think nothing of it" he finally responded. "just make sure you build that bridge" the man gave them a smile before turning on the engine and speeding away. "come on were almost home" Tazuna announced before turning around and heading down a path.

"Shadow" Kagome called and held out her arm for the dragon to land. Shadow landed gently and regally. She was a proud creature by nature, she held herself with dignity.

"Yes?"

"go back to Sango" she told her friend. "I don't know why but I have a feeling something is going to happen soon" she explained. Shadow wanted to question but knew Kagome wouldn't have any answers. She turned her attention to the sky. She unfolded her massive wings and flew off. Within seconds, she was just a black dot in the sky.

"Alright!" Tazuna shouted, excited and a bit haughty. "Get me back home!" He pointed to the direction infront of them."And in one piece too" He laughed and walked on, leaving team seven staring at him, mouths agape. "maybe we shouldn't have been so nice" Kagome whispered to Naruto, who nodded is head eagerly. Kakashi sighed, he patted their backs as he walked past the two. "Nothing we con do about it now guys. Let's just get the job done, alright?"

_'the next person they send won't be as easy to beat as the previous'_ Kakashi thought unhappily. He look at Tazuna. _'If anything happens to these kids, were going to have a talk'_

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_Awww, Kakashi Cares!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

"Heads up!" Kagome yelled. She pushed everyone down as a giant sword zoomed above everyone's heads. It landed into a nearby tree and wedged itself in the bark. A man appeared only seconds later, standing on the sword's blade. The man who attacked them had bandages on half of his face. He wore long baggy grayish pants and was topless. Said ninja looked about the same age as Kakashi and currently had his arms crossed loosely over his chest. The man's headband had a long slash that meant he was a missing-nin.

_'this is it!'_ Naruto thought, a determined look etched on his face._ 'my chance to shine!'_ Naruto clenched his fists. Kagome looked at her cousin, she was worried about him. With the enemy around, she couldn't say anything to him. She just hoped he wouldn't get himself killed. _'There are more things at stake than your pride, Naruto. You have more to live for' _Kagome placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. Her cousin wouldn't die today if she any say in the matter. She unknowingly move closer to Sasuke, he made her feel safe.

"Identify yourself" Kakashi commanded. He got into a fighting stance and drew two kunai and the others followed his example. They put on a brave face but Kagome was almost certain the nin could see through their bravados. Who were they to think they could handle this enemy. They were but genin. Everyone, save for Kakashi, formed a protective shape around Tazuna. They all watched Zabuza intently, prepared for his strike any moment. But they knew that Kakashi would do most of the fighting, they wouldn't stand much of a chance against Zabuza, and that Zabuza could very well find a way through their defenses.

The nin grinned and jumped down, retrieving his sword in the process. Everyone tensed up and even began to feel just the slightest of fear. Kagome called on some of her demon abilities for she could not use all. Sesshoumaru's seal masked her powers. Kagome sighed, sometimes her adoptive brother was a little _too _protective. Why hide her from the demons? she could fight well enough and she had Shadow with her. But it was best not to question Sesshoumaru.

A dark laughter came out of the enemy nin's mouth as he spoke "Identify myself?" he grinned even more, a wicked and deadly one.

"Zabuza Momochi"

Kakashi spoke after some thought. "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist" Kakashi announced. A small grin appeared under the bandages of his face "I'm flattered that you've heard of me" sarcastically said of course. "who?" Naruto asked. "I've heard some Shinobi talk about him" as he spoke Sakura and Naruto turned their full attention to him but, Kagome and Sasuke knew better and remained as alert and gave even more attention to his movements.

"He is a wanted criminal and also planned a failed assassination of the Mizukage" everyone looked shocked and looked to their sensei for more answers. Kagome knew he sounded bad, but tried her best not to judge him, sometimes people were just doing what they thought was right, and you can't just classify people as good or bad and be done with it. There was always another side of the story.

"So that means he is a dangerous missing nin" Kagome it sounded like a question. "exactly" Kakashi said with the same serious look on his face. Well,why wouldn't he have one? "protect Tazuna" he commanded " do NOT come into this battle unless needed" Kakashi looked back at them."am I _clear_?" he asked though Kakashi already knew their answer. They wouldn't joke about something this serious.

Naruto looked disappointed and sad. He wanted to protest but knew he had absolutely no say in that matter,and he reluctantly nodded his head along with the rest of the turned to Zabuza and lifted his headband. For the first time,they saw what was under his headband. There, they saw a crimson eye exclusive to only the Uchihas, the coveted Sharingan. Everyone, especially Sasuke was surprised to say the least. _'Is he...an Uchiha?'_

The Sharingan Kakashi possessed has 3 tomoe, which meant that it was fully developed. They could see Zabuza seemed to grow excited with the revelation of the copy wheel eye. After a while of looking at the Uchiha kekei genkai he spoke. "So I have the honor of fighting Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja" he commented a smirk growing. He drew his sword and leaned against it "they say you have copied over a hundred justsu" Zabuza turned serious "this should be interesting."

"alright enough talk I came to kill the bridge builder" He announced and started doing hand signs. Everyone tensed, they knew they in for a serious fight. Zabuza unleashed his jutsu and a thick mist surrounded everyone as the nin vanished. All of them scanned the area but nothing could be seen. There was only a thick mist that greeted their eyes.

"hmm, 8 points, I can kill you with a shot to any of those… which one? though the heart sounds good though" he commented as his voice menacing voice rang though the area. _'where the hell is he'_ is all they could think about as they desperately searched. Kagome growled, even though her demonic powers were not at their fullest, she should at least be able to hear something! The crackling of leaves, footsteps, breathing, anything! She couldn't smell him either because of the mist. She could smell water and his scent, but it was everywhere.

"Damn! Why can't I hear anything" Kagome muttered angrily. "That's because Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique. As the name suggests, it makes no sound, and it's so fast you literally won't know what hit you." Kagome stared at Kakashi wide-eyed. '_Not making a sound...'_ She contemplated. _'Definitely different from fighting demons'_

Kakashi caught sight of Sasuke. He looked scared for the first time the cold, stoic, Sasuke lost noticed what was happening to Sasuke so he shouted the boy's name. "Sasuke!" his voice boomed. "Don't worry" the jonin reassured "I won't let any of you die" he said, smiling at them under his mask. "He's right Sasuke" Kagome's soothing voice said. "none of us will die" she gave a reassuring smile

"don't make promises you can't deliver" Zabuza warned.

Kagome started to panic as she felt a dangerous presence behind her. "guess who" a dark voice said. He managed to slip between Tazuna and the four genin. "time to die" he said the assassin was going to kill Tazuna when something wrapped around his sword, causing his attack to fail and the sword was just and inch away from Tazuna's neck. The poor bridge builder was frozen in fear.

On closer inspection it was Kagome's whip (like sesshoumaru's) stopping the impact of the blade. _'that was close'_ they thought in relief as Kagome used her other hand and drew her sword and stabbed Zabuza. But everyone's joy was short lived. They expected him to drop to the ground dead,but water and disappeared into ground. _'i-it's a clone'_ Kagome said in realization and surprise as she slowly backed away from the puddle of water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto then he turned around to face his teacher. "watch out!" he warned. But Zabuza already was slashing through Kakashi. Zabuza grinned but he too was surprised as the same trick that he used on the brats was also used against him. He looked surprised and confused at first but them a dark laughter escaped from him mouth.

"How smart, you copied my technique and created a clone to say those things to your team" he explained "them you hid while your clone caught my attention and lured me out… even your team was fooled by your trick" as the clone near Kakashi also turned into water and Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi "but I can't be beat that easily."

Zabuza made a move to end Kakashi's life. Retaliating to the attack, he caught sight of a lake and plunged into the water. Soon Kakashi came up for much needed air but realized something different than ordinary lake water.

"This water is… different… abnormal" He pondered, but then came to a epiphany "this was such a stupid idea!" Before Kakashi could get out, Zabuza appeared on the water and started his hand signs. "water prison justsu!" Zabuza shouted and suddenly Kakashi was enclosed in a sphere of water.

"looks like it's the end for the great Kakashi Hatake" he grinned. Kakashi withdrew his kunai and attempted to break the barrier but to his surprise, it was as solid as rock. Zabuza took notice of this action and commented "don't even bother… this barrier is even stronger than steel." He grinned.

"alright kids" he said and turned around to face them "your turn" he told them as he started his hand signs "water clone jutsu!" he shouted. Immediately a water clone appeared."if you think being a genin makes you a true ninja, if you think it make you above others or at the same rank, them your living in a dream world" he said to them

"when your in the bingo book, when you can slaughter many and come out with only minor to no injuries… them you can truly be called and you truly deserve to be shinobi.. but until that day comes you all are just brats."

The clone quickly disappeared and landed beside Sakura. The clone brought down his sword and was about to cut her in half. Sakura closed her eyes and awaited the impact. Kagome saw Sakura would do nothing in her defense and using her demon speed, drew her sword. The clone and Kagome's swords clashed together and both were trying to overpower the other, shaking because of the struggle.

Zabuza looked surprised and confused but soon spoke "impressive." He had enough so he put more pressure on his sword sadly that was too much for the girl, considering that Zabuza's sword was a lot bigger than hers even larger than Inuyasha's. "but not good enough" he said and tried to slash barely dodged the attack and got cut across her stomach and her leg also got cut as his sword made a second strike. She glared at the clone. It was standing there waiting for their attack. In a way, it was mocking them. They weren't even skilled enough to take seriously, at least to Zabuza.

"Kagome!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted and were about to help her when,

"no!" she cried, gritting her teeth. "go…help sensei" she said wincing in pain.

"are you sure?" Naruto asked her. He was concerned for his cousin.

"go!" she shouted.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled angrily at Zabuza as he turned around to face him. He withdrew his kunai and charged towards Zabuza but the nin knocked him away with his arm."go you guys run, take Tazuna and go" Kakashi shouted from his prison."we can't do that" Naruto exclaimed. Leaving anyone was not an option to him or his team. The only way was to free Kakashi. "he's right" Kagome spoke up them her face turned serious "no one gets left behind" the expression on her face showed that she had made up her mind and that he could not do anything about that fact.

"if we leave anyone behind… how could we call ourselves a team" Sasuke spoke "the teams important you know, that's what you taught us Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said.

Kakashi however, was stubborn "I gave you an order" he shouted angrily "the mission is to protect Tazuna at all costs"Kagome turned her head to face Tazuna "stay here it's my fault you're in this mess" he said "it's decided then" she announced "we're staying" she said happily.

"alright!" Naruto shouted "let's do this" he made a hand sign and made a LOT of clones of himself that all ganged up on Zabuza. Zabuza looked at all the clones but he didn't worry

_'just shadow clones'_ he thought, confident.

The clones attacked Zabuza all at once but Zabuza easily destroyed them all with one swing of his giant sword. Naruto was sent sliding back he rummaged through his backpack until he finally found the item. He took it out and threw the object at Sasuke.

Sasuke easily caught the item _'so that's what your planning'_ he thought. He unfolded the weapon."demon wind shuriken: windmill of shadows" He threw the shuriken at the original Zabuza.

While Naruto had thrown the item at Sasuke, Zabuza made a set of 3 new clones. Said clones were about to stop the shuriken until they were all hit by an unknown force. They turned around to see Kagome standing, a bit shaken and tired but he was prepared and caught the shuriken. To his surprise, another shuriken came trailing behind the first one although he just simply jumped over was surprised as a poof that usually meant the death of one of Naruto's clones was heard. Naruto threw his shuriken and some kunai at Zabuza so the nin quickly removed his arm from the water prison.

Kakashi quickly raced out and faced his team, a sense of pride washed over him. "I'll handle this, you guys rest" he smiled. He turned around to face Zabuza and they started to do hand signs

'what' Zabuza thought in shock. "how is he copying all of my hand signs" he panicked but continued still. He's copying my jutsu with the-" he was cut of from his thoughts as Kakashi finished "water style: water vortex justsu" A huge amount of water began to take form in front of Kakashi then sped towards Zabuza. The huge pressure sent him flying. Everyone else made a move and settled onto a tree branch.

After everything settled down, Kakashi drew his kunai and prepared to kill Zabuza, when two senbon beat him to it. The senbon needles hit Zabuza in the back of the neck and he collapsed to the ground, dead at last.

Suddenly, another nin appeared who looked was about their shinobi was wearing a mask there were two red markings along with the symbol of the hidden mist village. He was wearing a light green haroi.

"there are many secrets in this body" the boy stated. "thank you for your aid in the capture of Zabuza" The masked boy picked up Zabuza's corpse.

"just who and what are you" Naruto asked rudely. He knew little about different kinds of shinobi. "I am a tracker nin and my mission was to recover Zabuza" he explained.

"what's tracker nin?" Naruto asked more confused then ever. Kagome smiled at him and explained "they are the ones who kill rouge nins from their village" she explained.

"but he's our age" Sakura stated.

"age doesn't matter in the shinobi world" Kagome countered "same thing with gender, in battle it's doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl"as Kagome finished speaking the tracker nin adjusted Zabuza on his back and bid them farewell before disappearing with Zabuza. "that was cool" Naruto said.

While that was happening, Tazuna was lost in his own thoughts _'they actually did it'_ he thought in surprise before a warm smile appeared on his face _'the brats weren't dead meat after all.' _He would have patted them all in the back, but then he was sure to get some smart remarks.

"come on let's go to my house" Tazuna shouted "you all will be my guests" he announced happily before walking in the direction of his house.

Are you okay Kagome? Naruto asked. He noticed her trouble walking because of the injury on her leg. Kagome immediately started walking properly instead of limping.

"I'm alright Naruto' she reassured "there's been worse"

_'just how dangerous was her adventures?_' Sasuke asked himself. He knew about the feudal era and suspected she faced many things, but just how bad was it? He couldn't help but question the dangers. Could it be worse than this? Then he thought to the power Inuyasha displayed, and demons were abundant in Feudal Japan, of that much he was certain.

Kakashi had the same thing going through his head as well.

"no you should rest" he countered not giving up.

"I'll rest later I promise" Kagome reassured.

Kakashi took a step to follow his team when his body failed him and he hit the ground making a thud that caught everyone's attention.

The genin turned around quickly to see the problem and found their sensei on the ground. "is he going to be alright? Sakura asked worriedly."

"I'm sure that Kakashi will be fine" Sasuke said, checking his pulse. Kagome switched to her dragon form and Naruto and Sasuke laid Kakashi on her back as the walked towards Tazuna's house.


	8. Reason

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi groaned as he lay on a futon in a spare room at Tazuna's house. The battle was over but the pain was persistent and refused to go away. _'that battle really took a lot out of me' _he thought to himself. The door slowly creaked and external light got into the room through the small opening. A person walked into the room, closing the door silently, for which Kakashi was thankful, his headache was killing him and the last thing he needed was loud noise.

"are you alright?" asked a friendly voice, soft and gentle, motherly.

"you should get more rest" the person told Kakashi. He coughed loudly and paused before he spoke "it will be a while before my body can function normally again." After the short reply he sat up from the futon.

"see" she putting her hands on her hips. "its better if you don't do anything for a while so just lay back down" she warned him. Just as he lay down Team Seven came into the room. Well, more of Sasuke,Kagome and Sakura walked in, while Naruto burst through the door.

"sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, and Kakashi winced.

"your awake!" he shouted happily and almost tackled Kakashi but was stopped by Kagome almost instantly catching him in mid-air. Naruto started flailing his limbs wildly, until he realized it was only his cousin. Naruto gave a cry of protest, but the look on Kagome's face shut him up.

"sensei, you should rest, the sharingan could be dangerous" Sakura started " if it harms you this much it shouldn't be used too long" she said worriedly. Everyone took a seat on the floor, preparing for a talk with their sensei.

"but" Tazuna cut into the conversation as he appeared in the doorway "you defeated Zabuza so we should all be safe now" He took a huge gulp from his sake bottle."but what about the boy in the mask" Sakura asked her sensei. Kakashi thought only for a moment, "he is an elite tracker nin form the hidden mist" he answered Sakura, but meant for everyone to hear.

"they are the ANBU Black Ops. They hunt down the rogue ninjas and eliminate the corpse. A shinobi's body contained many secrets" Kakashi lectured, though in truth he was getting weary of talking. His head was killing him, but they need to be briefed on this subject. He couldn't have them rushing into every situation cluelessly. Not after that bettle with Zabuza.

"like what?" the young genin pressed for answers. "well like… Their type of chakra, any kekei genkai the nin may have or any medicines used on the ninja...it is the ANBU's job to make sure that those things are never revealed"

"the enemy could also use the information to find weaknesses" Sasuke added, eyes narrowed in concentration, processing the information and storing it for future use.

"correct Sasuke" Kakashi praised.

"for example, they could study my Sharingan" He gestured to his eye "it's secrets would be known and used against our village. the tracker keeps the village secrets safe and hidden"

**

* * *

**

**-_-_-_-_-Kakashi continued to lecture them about ANBU…-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

'_What is this feeling?' _Kagome questioned herself. "_I saw it with my own eyes but…"_ She thought. Kagome tried to shake the feeling out of her head but she couldn't. _'The smell of death was barely there...'_

"Are you okay Kagome?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and spoke "u-um yeah" she said with an unconvincing smile "don't worry about me" She said, a bit shaken. she prayed that she wasn't right, but she had to confirm this with Kakashi. They could be in even more danger then they were before.

"Kakashi senei?" Kagome asked, getting the attention of everyone. "yes Kagome?" he asked "Do the tracker nins bring in the fugitives alive" she asked after pondering it in her head, recalling what her sensei told her about ANBU. Kakashi's eyes widened in realization. "what's wrong sensei?" Sakura asked the jonin, not wanting to be ignored "do you know what the nin did with Zabuza's corpse?" he asked the genin.

"no, he took it and left" Sakura replied almost instantly.

"exactly"

"do you remember what weapons he used to kill him?" Everyone thought before Sasuke spoke up "senbon." "so what?" Tazuna asked. He wouldn't accept that zabuza was still alive and was trying to convince himself that there was no threat.

"all the signs point to it, Zabuza is alive" Kakashi's wasn't joking.

"how!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"trackers know the human body well. They have memorized all the points in the human body. There is a spot behind the neck that when hit, may cause a temporary death"

"So what do we do now Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked. She was scared that hey would die next time. It was hard enough to defeat Zabuza, but now he had an ally with him.

"that's simple" came his reply "we train" he smiled. "Training!" Naruto rudely shouted "what good is training going to do us" he questioned. Kakashi just replied "you'll see" He gave them a smile from under the mask.

Kakashi lead the genin to a clearing in the forest. He stopped before a tree and turned around to face them. "so what are we going to do here sensei?" Kagome looked left and right, surveying the area.

"Right now let's review chakra" Kakashi paused to let them voice their protests. "knowledge on chakra is a must for any ninja" Kakashi explained. "we know that Kakashi sensei" Naruto rudely but in. "we learned about cha-cha chuckler…" mumbled as he tried to remember the word.

"chakra Naruto" Kagome said kindly.

"right!" the boy beamed.

"all ninja have an energy ca-" Sakura couldn't finish as Kagome cut her off mid-sentence. "to sum it up Naruto, chakra is the energy that ninja use in jutsu and other things" "but why do we need to learn about chakra?" he said frustrated. "all we need to do is learn the jutsu" he pressed. "and we already know all about chakra"

"no you haven't mastered chakra, you barely know anything about it" Kakashi snapped. His voice became more commanding, and that was what they needed. "you have just been guessing the amount of chakra, if you use to much on a single jutsu, your out of chakra and cannot fight"

"this exercise will make controlling your chakra second nature, when you are in a fight it's even harder to maintain a precise amount of chakra" "so how do we control our chakra?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi gave them a smile "you climb trees"

Everyone had a confused look on their faces, come on, climbing trees? How would that help. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts as Kakashi spoke "without hands" "this will teach you to maintain a certain amount of chakra on a certain spot" "now…" he threw kunai at them " use the kunai to mark spots in the tree, then try to get past that mark.

"now, BEGIN"

Everyone closed their eyes and focused their chakra to their feet. Naruto to ran up but miserably failed as he tumbled to the ground. Sasuke's attempt was more successful, but the bark of the tree cracked under the pressure of the chakra. "urgh!" He groaned in frustration.

_' This is harder than I thought if you put too much chakra into it, the tree will crack, put too little and you'll fall to the ground" _He looked beside him._'like Naruto.'_

"hey everyone" all turned to Sakura, who was comfortably sitting in one of the branches, a proud smile on her face. Naruto stared in awe and Sasuke just snorted. So she could so _something_ a _bit _better than him. It didn't make her any more bearable.

Kagome closed her eyes for a while as she remembered another fragment of her lost life.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****Flashback!**** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome sat happily as her friend Mockrujji lectured her about chakra. Since she didn't go to an academy, they relied on Mockruji to teach her. He was old knew a lot of things about life, and since there weren't any other humans around, he was more than happy to have Kagome as his pupil._

"_wow!" she exclaimed happily "your really smart Ruji" the tree smiled at her "Kagome, when you've lived this long you tend to pick up a few things" he chuckled._

"_now would you like to learn how to control ch-ca-chakra?" Kagome brightened up and got that hyperactive look. "calm down" the elder tree chuckled "now you do this by climbing trees" Kagome was confused "climbing trees." Kagome got that determined look on her face and before he could explain more she was off._

_She jumped up and walked over to the tree. She reached for a low branch and pulled herself up. Then, started climbing until she was in one of his high branches. She hung upside-down and proceeded to talk to him again._

"_I can already climb well" she giggled as the leaves on his branches tickled her "Ruji!" she said while trying to fend off the branches but she failed and fell of the tree, right on her but. The old tree laughed and she just pouted "that wasn't nice."_

"_you should let me finish" he commented. "you climb without using your hands."_

_This caught Kagome's attention "really! how?" she practically bouncing up and down once again. Sometimes, Kagome could get really hyper "first you focus your chakra to your feet then, you run up the tree but you have to maintain a precise amount of chakra." Kagome got up on her feet "ok" she nodded. The girl closed her eyes for a moment then ran up to one of the tall trees. Though, she fell shortly after. Her friend just laughed at her failure. "that was a good first try, now why don't you go home? It getting late" he said looking up to the setting sun. "okay" she chirped "see you tomorrow". She waved before running off._

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****Flashback End****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**

* * *

**

The sun was setting and everyone was still climbing trees when Kakashi spoke up.

"guys stop" he commanded. Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Everyone turned their attention to him

"what's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"the bushes" he simply said. Everyone turned their attention to the direction kakashi was pointing at.

Kagome just smiled and relaxed, already knowing who it was. Out of the trees, came shadow, although something was different. She was downcast and depressed, you could fell an aura of sadness surround her. Her head was down, looking at the ground, she couldn't meet their eyes.

Kagome welcomed her friend with a smile, but was surprised when she didn't say anything in return. Tears were leaking from her eyes as her gaze never left the ground.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama…" she said.

Kagome looked at her, confused. "why?" she asked going closer to her friend.

"I-I was too late" she replied hesitantly, like all hell would break loose if she did.

"too late for what?" Kagome asked, even more curious.

She did not reply, instead, she stepped to the side and revealed something she had been carrying in her tail.

A look of pure horror made it's way to Kagome's face. She dropped to her knees and examined it. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping that it was just a dream. When her eyes came open again, nothing had changed. She slowly reached over and brushed her fingers across the surface, and to her horror, it was tangible.

She quickly took the young boy's corpse into her arms sobbing lightly as she hugged him tighter. Naruto looked over her shoulder, and he too was shocked. He knelt beside her and lightly patted her back.

"who is that" Sakura asked, barely above whisper.

"he… he's my brother" Kagome replied, to bothering to look at her. _(some of you might be thinking '__dead AGAIN' __well I have a reason for this)_

"how?" Naruto asked Shadow.

"it was him… the hanyou" she said with pure malice and hate in her voice. Though she was Kagome's friend, she had grown fond of the young boy.

At the word hanyou, Kagome's eyes widened and her expression grew dark. Inuyasha… he had taken too many lives. Even though he was probably a full demon, she would never refer to him as anything other than a hanyou. He wasn't getting Naruto, of any of her newfound friends. She be damned if that happened.

"I was with Sango when, I felt something. I came to the shirne, but I was too late"Kagome looked up at shadow and smiled. "It's not your fault" she stated. "I'll take care of them, you should go back"

Shadow nodded and flew of once again. "sensei may I" she asked him.

Kakashi smiled at her "you are excused Kagome"

"can I come with her?" Naruto asked hopefully. Kakashi nodded, then sat down and resumed his book.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-This part is pretty short, though it'll be explained in future chapters-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

Kagome and Naruto had just finished burying her family. She placed them under the sacred tree. Kagome was sitting down near the tree, lost in her memories. She caressed the mark the arrow made, the mark that held Inuyasha bound to the tree.

She looked down in regret _'if only I hadn't let him go…_' she clenched her fist _'none of this would have happened. _"Kagome" she turned her head to see Naruto slowly walking towards her. She looked at him and said nothing, which meant he should continue."we should go" he announced. She gave a quick nod, Kagome took one last long look at the graves, before speeding off with Naruto.

**

* * *

****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_When they got back, it was night. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going for a walk, ok" she said. Kagome didn't wait for a reply and simply walked away.

Unknown to her, Sasuke was silently following. Kagome ran until she got deep into the forest. After that she just collapsed onto her knees and broke down into tears. She looked up at the night sky, the stars were starting to appear accompanied by the shining moon.

"hey" Kagome jumped a bit at the sudden realization that she wasn't alone. She quickly wiped her tears to hide the fact that she was crying.

Sasuke sat cross-legged next to her "you don't have to hide your tears" he said. The tone is his voice was different. Sasuke was usually cold and uncaring but his voice now held concern and understanding. "did I disturb you?" he asked the weeping girl. Kagome didn't look at him "it's okay, I was just thinking" she admitted and hugged her knees tighter.

He sat with her for a few minutes, none of them minded the silence. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning on him.

She calmed down soon and stared out into the water. "thanks" "you're welcome" he replied. "so what's on your mind" he asked. Normally, he wouldn't go this far for someone, but for once he wanted to, he wanted to let someone in.

Kagome gave him a humorless chuckle. "well isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill that hanyou." Sasuke felt a hint of sadness. He wanted her to stay. She was different from the other girls and he had come to think of her as at least a friend. "but…" she started "I'm not leaving to get revenge" he looked at her in surprise, not quite understanding.

"don't you want to avenge your family?" he asked, a little shocked. It was the path he would have- he **did** take. Being an avenger, there wasn't much for him to gain, but he had assigned himself to it. He needed a purpose, something to ground himself. Avenging his family, at the time, was something so one could take from him. Friends could die, possessions could break and be lost, but the will to kill Itachi wasn't as fleeting, or at least he thought. The more time he spent with this girl, it was like she was slowly changing his mind.

"I want to… but I'm not going to give up my entire life for it." He just looked at her, wanting her to clarify.

"think about it, if you dedicate yourself to revenge, you'll turn too cold and distant. It'll ruin your life, just like that person wants it to. Even if you get revenge, it becomes your reason to live, your goal. And once you get it, your left with nothing. Revenge could be something your want, but you shouldn't live for it." Her gaze was piercing as she looked at him, before turning it to the ground to hide the forming tears.

If someone kills for vengeance, and someone kills him for the same reason, it would be a never-ending cycle. An eye for an eye will only make the whole world go blind." She concluded. Sasuke pondered this for a moment. He wanted to ask her more, but from some reason what came out of his mouth was,

"so what is it"

"what is what" she turned her head to face him.

"your reason to live"

"well…" she paused for a bit, "Tell me yours first"

"well my plan was to kill Itachi… but now… I realized, after that, maybe that doesn't have to be the only thing my life boils down to"

She seemed happy to hear his change "any chance you'll tell me?" she asked jokingly.

"no"

"thanks again" she gave him a short hug and walked off into the forest. Sasuke stayed there for a good hour before deciding he too should leave.

~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~


	9. Return of Zabuza

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, neither is the Inuyasha series.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

It was a busy day for everyone at the bridge. Massive cranes lifted huge metal beams all over the construction site. You could hear the sounds of the men hammering and sawing as they tried to complete the massive bridge.

Sakura and Kagome had finished the training that Kakashi had given their squad. They were appointed as the worker's official guards, a job both took with pride. Sakura was quietly sitting around, lazily watching the people do their work. Kagome was going around helping them construct and lift heavy objects.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head as she yawned.

"are you always this lazy" Tazuna said quite rudely. Sakura scoffed. "I'm supposed to guard you, not be your little helper" she snorted.

"your friend over there is helping out" he pointed out at Kagome who just finished cutting a piece of metal with her sword.

"Where's the blonde, and the one with the attitude" Tazuna sighed, knowing he wasn't getting any help from her.

"they're training by climbing trees"

"too though for you?"

"no I'm better than all of them"s he said smugly, enjoying the feeling of being superior.

"that's why sensei sent me here to guard you"

"yeah right"

"what did you say!" Sakura yelled, standing up abruptly.

"her" he pointed to Kagome "I can believe"

"you…" Sakura fumed. She felt like throwing a tantrum, but Iazuna didn't mind it.

**'I'm better than her CHA' **Inner Sakura yelled with clenched fists.

As Tazuna set down the metal beam he was carrying, a man came running at him.

"Tazuna?" said man asked nervously. Tazuna turned around to face the man, curiosity in his eyes.

"yeah"

"well, I uh…" the guy started hesitantly.

"I was thinking about the bridge and well, decided I am quitting"

"what!" the other man looked down in shame.

"I stayed because of our friendship… but" he stopped again. The man was scared of Tazuna's reaction and didn't know how to tell his friend.

"This job is getting more dangerous every second we stay here" he stated firmly, discovering a newfound courage.

"you'll just be killed and the bridge will never be completed" He reasoned. "we should quit while we can"

"Gato will show up with his bandits and we'll all die"

Tazuna growled at this remark. Tazuna clenched his fist in anger "no" He stated firmly

"our land is poor, and our people will continue to suffer unless we complete this bridge"

"commerce, trade, a world of chances will open up for our people, we can't give up on this bridge" "it will bring them hope"

"there won't be much hope if we're dead"

Tazuna growled again "it's noon" he stated "we'll break for lunch" Tazuna walked away from the scene then, stopped "don't bother coming back later" he started again. Kagome and Sakura got the message and followed him out.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_Naruto and Sasuke-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the ground, was panting hard. He and Sasuke had been climbing trees non-stop and both were really tired, not to mention drained of chakra. Sasuke, refusing to show that he too was feeling a bit weak, leaned against a tree with a non-chalant look on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"ahhh!" Narto slammed his fist into the ground, fist clenched tightly. "why Is this so hard!". He was starting to throw a tantrum, like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted. But he _wa_s going to do this, and he was going to beat Sasuke. _'that stuck-up asshole_' He glared heartedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply snorted and started climbing once again. Naruto growled and followed, determined to beat the Uchiha.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_To Sakura and Kags-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Sakura, Kagome and Tazuna walked around town. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

Tazuna looked down at the pink-haired girl. "well, you want to eat, don't you?" he asked "we have to get some food for dinner." Sakura and Kagome took a look at the people around them.

The look on Kagome's face changed from curiosity to sadness and pity as she saw a poor man, walking around weakly he had bandages on his head and wore dirty and tattered clothing.

Some children were sitting on the ground. They looked the same as the man who had just passed by. The entire country from the outside looked beautiful and the forests and water were clear and clean. But, sadly you couldn't say the same for the people. They looked like they had been infected by a plague, a plague called Gato.

Someone crying thief was heard. Followed by a child running and hiding. _'What's wrong with this place.' _Sakura thought.

They entered a small building that was a store. The two kunoichi looked around _'this is a store?_' she asked herself _'there's barely anything here'_. A few minutes later, Tazuna announced that they were leaving.

As they continued walking, a small hand grabbed Sakura's back. She fumed and turned around. Sakura was about to yell at the person when she realized it was a small child.

Her eye softened as she looked at the poor girl "please?" she asked innocently. Even though the child was poor, she held a cheerful smile on hr face. She held out her hands and giggled. Sakura looked at her sadly and so did Kagome. Sakura rummaged through her bag before pulling out something.

"here" she put the item in the child's hand. Kagome smiled down at her and put some money in her hand along with a small fruit. The small girl brightened up as she looked at the contents of her once empty hands.

"thank you!" then she happily skipped away, dancing around and bringing a smile to the two girl's faces.

"That's how everything's been since Gato came" Sakura turned around to face tazuna "people are poor, the children suffer and the adults are afraid to stand up for themselves."

"once we complete the bridge, the lives of our people will improve and their spirit will be restored." He began to walk again with Sakura and Kagome trailing behind.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_Later that night-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"More!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they finished wolfing down what seemed to be their second bowl. They both glared at each other before clutching their stomachs. They looked like they were about to puke. "Naruto?" Kagome said as she stared at her cousin. "maybe you shouldn't eat so much" she said worriedly "you too Sasuke" Kagome said patting the Uchiha's back, hovering over him like a mother hen while Sakura glared daggers. Sasuke would have been convinced because Kagome asked him to but he had a point to prove, no matter how small or insignificant it was, that he could best Naruto in his petty little contests.

"I have to eat" Sasuke said, recovering. Though he was enjoying the attention he received from his teammate, though he wouldn't admit it. "and I have to eat more than him so I can beat him" Naruto countered, already helping himself to another bowl. He disregarded his discomfort, because he would not let Sasuke beat him yet again.

"yes" the Jonin admitted "but puking doesn't help at all" That was all anyone could say before Naruto bolted through the door, Sasuke behind him in a much more dignified manner, but in a hurry none the less.

**-_-_-_-_-_I'm cutting short the part about Inari's dad. I just don't find it that interesting and also I'm feeling lazy to type it. Sorry-_-_-_-_-_**

Everyone was done eating now, and there was idle talk around the dinner table. Sakura was growing bored though. She got up and looked around, sure that Tazuna and his daughter wouldn't mind. As Sakura explored she came across a picture. Sakura stood in front of picture frame, admiring the contents. But she couldn't help but notice "excuse me, this picture is torn, why" Seeing as no one responded, Kagome decided to help her teammate get an answer to her inquiry.

"Inari, you kept looking at the picture all through dinner, it looks like someone was torn out" Kagome said soothingly, hoping to coax the answer out of the boy.

"He's my husband" Inari's mother said quickly and emotionlessly, not how she usually was. Her reply was short and crisp, and though she wasn't mad at them, she certainly wasn't comfortable with the subject. "he used to be a hero" Tazuna started. Inari, who couldn't bear the subject of the conversation, leapt out of his seat and ran out of the room.

"Inari!" Inari's mother shouted, before turning her attention back to her father. The look on her face was one of pure rage."I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" she shouted before running after her son.

"what happened?" Kagome asked with concern.

"He wasn't Inari's real father, he appeared into our lives later" he said "in those days…" he said as he thought back into the past "Inari would always smile" he said sadly. In truth, they never really got over his death. "He brought happiness not just to us, but the whole country"

"but then" he started, voice wavering and he started to shake, tears threatened to fall, and soon enough they did.

"but ever since that day, the day Gato came, he never laughed or smiled."

"Gato stole the courage and spirit of our people" he finished.

Kagome looked down sadly. She knew that feeling all to well.

**

* * *

**

**-_-_-_-_-_The Next Day-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"good morning" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs. They greeted her in turn. The absence, however, of one person attracted her attention. "Where's Naruto?" Kagome asked, taking a seat at the table. She was late, but she was happy that there was still food on it, in the event that she would wake up or, she guessed, Naruto would return.

"He's not still sleeping?" Kakashi asked, still reading his book.

"Must have spent the whole day in the forest" Kagome replied, taking a bite out of her food.

"well I hope he's alright" Inari's mother said concerned. "a young boy all alone in the woods at night…" She trailed on.

"don't worry" Kagome said "knowing Naruto, he's alright, it's the forest you should be worried about" She giggled.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_Later that night-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat on top of the tallest tree in the forest. They were finally able to relax and enjoy the cool night air and the moon shining in the night sky. It was truly a sight, and from their perch on the tree, it was almost as if they could just reach out and grab it. Naruto let his mind race, while Sasuke just enjoyed this moment of peace. After all, there wasn't a lot of it in his life, and choosing to be a shinobi didn't make peace any more attainable.

They were tired, dirty and and just plain beat. Their limbs felt like they would fall off because they were overworked. Despite that, both of them carried triumphant smiles.

"let's go back" Sasuke said then glanced at Naruto and waited for a response.

"sure" Naruto responded with his goofy grin and proceeded to make his way down the tree.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_Later-_-_-_-_-_**

_

* * *

'where are those two'_ Kagome wondered. About a few seconds after her thoughts, the door swung open. Sasuke came walking in, though he looked like he was about to drop. He was supporting Naruto, who had an arm slung over Sasuke's shoulder for support. "we made it…" Naruto said, looking up her and giving her a grin "all the way to the top of the tallest tree" he said pride beaming from him as they stood there. Kagome also couldn't help but feel a little proud and happy for her cousin.

"well that means you're guarding Tazuna with us!" She yelled happily. She was a nice person, but if she had to spend another day with no other teammate but Sakura she would go insane. Things were never boring with Naruto around, and having Sasuke there would make her feel safe, especially since Shadow wasn't around. She never realized how dependent she was on the dragon. Shadow understood everything, and she was with her through most.

Naruto was overcome with joy. "yeah!" He forgot that the only thing that was supporting him was Sasuke, who was a bit shaky himself. He made a move towards Kagome, hoping to give her a hug. Both Sasuke and Kagome realized what he was trying to do, but it was too late and Naruto had effectively sent them crashing to the ground. He collapsed on top of Sasuke, before bursting into laughter. "you dobe!" he shouted angrily while Naruto just kept laughing. Kagome just laughed at their antics. _'I missed then so much' _She smiled as she watched the two bickering boys.

"in a few day's the bridge will be complete" Tazuna said, catching everyone's attention, even the two who were fighting on the floor. Sasuke stopped, any later and his fist would have collided with Naruto's face. He mustered the strength to get up. Kagome noticed this and rushed over to help him, and to her surprise he didn't push her away as he ad done many times with Sakura. She was about to go over to Naruto, who shook his head. He was already comfortable in his position on the floor. Sakura glared at the way that Sasuke was holding on to the miko.

"I have all of you to thank for that". Everyone looked slightly happier at the comment. They, for once, truly felt like they were doing something worthwhile with their ninja skills. '_It sure beat picking herbs.' _Naruto thought disdainfully, _'and getting beat up by old ladies'_

"but I need to ask you, why did you protect me. Even after you found out I was lying?" he asked.

The team pondered their reasons before Kagome spoke up. "because it was the right thing to do" She looked to her teammates for approval, and when they did not protest she continued. "You had a good reason for lying to us. You did it for your country and people. Besides, I'm thankful that you did" she responded.

Tazuna looked startled and confused. So did everyone else "why?" he asked

"because, if we let you die, imagine how much longer these people would suffer. And…" Kagome trailed on. "Naruto really learned something, we all did!" she exclaimed and patted him on the head. That action triggered a reaction from Inari. He remembered his father, how his dad would praise him like that. He spaced out for a bit, lost in his memories. Then recovering, tears started to form in his eyes. Inari slammed his hands on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"WHY!" he shouted. "all this training is for nothing" he pointed out. Naruto was starting to get irritated but kept silent, much to Kagome's delight. She was against making little boys cry. "Gato's got a whole army, you guys don't stand a chance. You'll all just die! What you guys are saying doesn't mean a thing."

_'Inari…'_ Kagome thought. She really couldn't blame him. It was hard to loose who you care about the most. If it weren't for Shadow or Sango who convinced her she had a reason to live and that there was hope, her friends to constantly cheer her up, she would have turned bitter and cold. Now, she couldn't let him go down the same path. She also remembered her kit, Shippou, who had lost both his parents. He was a little rotten at first, but only because he was trying to cope. The thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She was never really sure if he died or not, but she never found him, or his body.

"just shut up!" Naruto shouted angrily. "we won't turn out the same way" he said getting a determined gleam in his eye.

"be quiet, you don't know anything! it's not your business so just go!" he shouted at them "all of you guys especially you two" he said pointing a accusing finger at Naruto and Kagome. "you guys don't know how it's like to suffer and loose something important! You always act like there's not a care in the world" Inari was struggling with his own tears now. "you two are always so happy, is that some tactic huh? Laughing at the enemy?"

The look in Kagome's eyes changed. From a sad and understanding one, to bitter and hurt. She abruptly stood up and left without a word. Sakura just smiled at the scene before her.

"listen to yourself whining and complaining" Naruto snapped. "you can say that to me but… don't you ever say that about Kagome. She's been through worse than all of us, but do you see her complaining? If you really feel that strongly then do something about it." Naruto finished before storming off.

"Kagome also lost her family you see, as well as her friends" Kakashi explained. "oh" was all Inari said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" he said, looking down. "I'll go say sorry" When he looked up the poor boy was greeted by Sasuke's glare. It was enough to almost make him pee in his pants.

"you better" Sasuke added before also leaving.

"he act's like her boyfriend" Tazuna commented "you have no idea" Kakashi replied.

**-_-_-_-_-_-Inari-_-_-_-_-_-**

Inari sat under the moonlight hugging his knees to his chest as he stared blankly at the ocean. He regretted all he had said, to Naruto and Kagome alike. Naruto was right, he was acting like a spoiled brat, who was he to pass judgement on them, especially when they had both led hard lives as well. What if they decided to leave? Who would save them? His grandpa would die, and al because he had let his emotions get the best of him.

"want to talk?" came a kind voice as it came closer to Inari. "Naruto can be a little harsh and frank sometimes, but he doesn't hate you" Inari recognized the voice as Kakashi

"he's just overprotective of Kagome. She's the only family he has left, and Sasuke well, you could call it a crush" Kakashi took a seat next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inari laughed a little at the last thing Kakashi had said. He was right, but it was a little weird to imagine such a scary, stoic guy crushing on a girl.

"your grandfather told us what happened. You don't know this... but Naruto lived most of his life without parents. Naruto's never had a single friend and yet… he's always happy and cheerful." Inari was surprised to hear that and he looked up at Kakashi. "even though they're young, they know how to be strong. Strength isn't just measured by how many people you can beat or your rank in the village, it also takes a lot to me emotionally strong."

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_Next Morning-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Team seven were exiting Tazuna's house with the bridge builder himself. Sasuke and Kagome were in the middle of a conversation, and Sakura was fuming at the fact that Sasuke wasn't talking to her. As they reached the doorframe, Kagome spun around and looked around the house, as if she was searching for something.

"Naruto overworked himself, he's going to staying here" Kakashi said, as if he read her mind. Kagome felt slightly uneasy without Naruto around, but she decided it was best to let him have his rest.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Zabuza and Haku-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Zabuza and Haku were back in their hideout, planning how to kill Tazuna. To his annoyance, what seemed to be a phone rang, it's shrill noise making it impossible for Zabuza to think. He picked it up and grunted as a greeting. The bastard on the other end didn't deserve any other answer.

"still wasting time?" Gato's taunting voice irritated Zabuza to no end. If he wasn't paying them bags of money, Gato would have been dead long ago. He never liked the rich businessman type. ust because they had money, they thought everyone would, and should bow down to them.

"I gave you a job now go do it!" Gato shouted into the machine. Zabuza didn't have the best temperament, and without warning hung up and easily broke the machine.

He looked over at Haku "are you ready?"

"yes."

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Naruto-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Bright blue eyes scanned the room, looking for any signs that they were still around. Unfortunately, Naruto was not patient nor silent. Seeing that everyone left, he have a cry of frustration. He ripped the covers off of his body. Their beds were made, which meant they were probably long gone. He quickly ran out of the room and spotted Inari's mom.

"where are they?" he asked impatiently, but at least he didn't yell. She had taken care of them and they owed her enough to at least respect her. "Kagome and the others left already" came her reply as she stirred something in a pot.

Naruto dashed out of the room and put on his orange jumpsuit. "see ya!" he managed to say as he sped off into the forest. As Naruto leapt through the trees, he mumbled complaints all about how they could have woken him up or something, though he probably wouldn't have even if they tried.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_The Rest Of Team Seven-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

When everyone reached the bridge, they were shocked to say the least. The workers weren't dead, but they were in bad condition. The men were lying on the ground, the only sound present was moans of pain as they struggled to get up. Kagome instantly rushed off to the injured men, her instincts taking over as she channeled her miko powers, though they were a bit rusty because they weren't used as much as they used to. Kakashi sent Sasuke to watch over Kagome, knowing the enemy could appear anytime.

"what happened to these people?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Kakashi.

"someone was here" Kagome stated. In truth, she wasn't that scared. Sesshoumaru had trained her well. Together with her friends, when they were sill alive or could still be called that, she had faced worse and lived to tell the tale. But she was worried about the fates of the injured men. Chances were they didn't have the medicine to deal with these injuries.

Kagome was tense, but prepared. She went back to her position near Kakashi and Sakura. One hand hovered over the handle of her sword, the other was ready to shoot out her whip as they stood there in anticipation. As the fog thickened, they were not aware of the danger Inari and his mother were in.

"sorry to keep you waiting" Zabuza's voice cut through the silence, not unexpected, but unwelcome none the less.

"that one's still trembling" he pointed out, referring to Sasuke's shaking. In less than a second, they were surrounded by Zabuza clones.

"I'm trembling with…" he gave a small smirk "… excitement"

In one solid movement, Sasuke had cut through the Zabuza clones with his kunai and they dropped to the ground as pools of water.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Chapter End_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Well here it is. The fight will continue in another chapter


	10. Aniki

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_Kagome was tense, but prepared. She went back to her position near Kakashi and Sakura. One hand hovered over the handle of her sword, the other was ready to shoot out her whip as they stood there in anticipation. As the fog thickened, they were not aware of the danger Inari and his mother were in._

_"sorry to keep you waiting" Zabuza's voice cut through the silence, not unexpected, but unwelcome none the less._

_"that one's still trembling" he pointed out, referring to Sasuke's shaking. In less than a second, they were surrounded by Zabuza clones._

_"I'm trembling with…" he gave a small smirk "… excitement"_

_In one solid movement, Sasuke had cut through the Zabuza clones with his kunai and they dropped to the ground as pools of water._

_The real Zabuza just stood there, unfazed. "Looks like you got better" he commented._

* * *

"you were right" Kakashi said, referring to Kagome and Sasuke, though the pair wished they weren't.

"so, you've been lying the whole time, and hiding behind a mask too" Kagome spoke, quite confidently, though a part of her was still unsure. It was true that they had gotten stronger, but you couldn't be sure that they would win, especially with the masked boy around, they didn't know how far his abilities went.

"Looks like we've got some formidable opponents" Zabuza just shrugged "do your thing, Haku" The boy nodded and charged at them.

"I'll take him" the others just nodded and watched as Sasuke pulled out a kunai and soon kunai collided with senbon.

"It's almost certain that I will win, give up" Sasuke just glared at him as is grip on the kunai tightened.

"no chance" was his response.

"suit yourself."

Team seven was shocked at what Haku was doing. _'hand seals with only one hand!'_ Kakashi thought, surprise shown clearly on his face. Haku quickly finished his hand seals and the water around them started to rise. Slowly, it started to form needles. Sasuke closed his eyes and started to focus his chakra to his feet. The senbon/water closed in and Haku quickly jumped away as a large cloud of dust, water and ice. When the debris cleared up, Sasuke was nowhere. Haku looked up to see the uchiha in midair. He landed behind Haku "so, when are you planning on winning" he smirked.

He attacked Haku with a kunai boy he easily blocked, but he couldn't predict that Sasuke threw a kunai Haku ducked and was kicked by Sasuke. He went a few feet back and landed in front of Zabuza.

Zabuza was in shock. He was staring hardly at the ground then turned his attention to Sasuke_. 'so he can keep up with haku huh'_

Kakashi felt some sort of pride seeing how well his students were doing. "you made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats."

"And that's sure to bring out Sasuke's attitude" he smiled "he's the best rookie in the entire village, and Kagome is our greatest new kunoichi" Kagome smiled a bit at that remark. "and Sakura is our sharpest mind" Sakura beamed with pride. "and our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is none other than Naruto Uzumaki" Kagome laughed a bit at the description of her cousin, and she couldn't help but agree.

"Haku if we keep going in this way, we'll be the victims instead of them"

"right" he said. A strange blue aura surrounded Haku. "I'm sorry it's come to this" he said. The air got colder and the aura flared. Haku formed a hand seal. Pillars of ice rose from the ground and branched out to form mirrors out of ice. "secret jutsu: crystal ice mirrors"

Sasuke looked panicked for a while as he was completely surrounded in the ice mirrors. He franticly searched for a way out, but he could find none, aside from the gaps that wouldn't be easy to get to, Haku would block his path for sure.

"what kind of jutsu is that?" Kakashi asked himself.

Haku walked into the mirrors and was slowly being absorbed by them. Now he was inside the mirrors, but Sasuke felt more apprehensive than relieved, just what was he planning? "How" was all Sasuke could say. Haku's image reflected on every mirror there, but he couldn't be all those places at the same time, right?

Kagome raced forward to help Sasuke. Zabuza appeared infront of her, stopping her in her tracks. No matter how much training she did here, Zabuza standing in front of her, it made her heart race. If he truly put all his strength into it, he could, he _would_ kill her.

"if you want to help that boy you have to go through me" He said. Kagome growled but had no other choice. Her fears didn't matter right now. She drew her sword and tried to stab Zabuza but he blocked with his own. She jumped back before rushing at him again. Zabuza sidestepped and swung his sword at her head. Luckily, Kagome managed to dodge the fatal attack, the sword's blade only a mere inch above her head.

"I'm impressed, most can't even begin to mach me kid" he complemented. She smirked. "I've fought someone like you a lot so" she said almost hitting him this time "I have a lot of experience" She swung again. Their swords separated and she narrowly missed his stomach. Zabuza aimed a kick at her and she dodged with a back flip. But could not dodge and got a small gash across her leg. Zabuza just laughed.

"what are you laughing about" she growled. "You got guts kid, and skills too. But, you see, I have a trump card, with it I can't loose" '_what is he talking about' _she asked herself. Kakashi was wondering too.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Zabuza's Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"_What do you want" Zabuza asked impatiently, he obviously had better things to do. His injury and almost defeat at the hands of Kakashi and his band of genin had put him in a foul mood, and Zabuza didn't have the best temperament to begin with. Just at the sight of Gato, his knuckles turned white from clenching his fist too hard, trying to resist wiping his smirk clean off his face, permanently. Gato had called Zabuza for a meeting, though he just mostly tuned the businessman out. _

"_Take this" Gato handed Zabuza a vial full purple liquid._

"_what is this?" Zabuza asked shaking the vial around, examining the contents. He opened the lid and took a cautious sniff. The look on his face turned into one of confusion. If this was poison, then it as one he hadn't encountered before. _

Gato smirked."_Someone wants the girl dead. And if she's dead that's less trouble for all of us in the future." Gato explained._

"_Someone?" Zabuza repeated._

"_He's a very powerful man, sometimes I doubt if he's human" Gato shuddered a bit, "That girl also isn't completely human either. That vial contains a solution that is dangerous if not lethal to her kind. It's the same one we used to kill the others like her" Gato explained. Zabuza nodded and slipped the vial into his pocket and left without another word. _

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flahsback End-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Zabuza quickly charged at Kagome and she dodged hit after hit, then she felt another presence _'a water clone'_ she thought she made an attempt to dodge but she was hit by shuriken. Kagome raised an eyebrow "you think that's all it takes to stop me" she asked, feeling a bit insulted, pulling the offending items from her arms.

She raised her sword but suddenly lost the ability to stand. "What?" she muttered, her eyes widened in shock. "I told you kid, I won't loose " He smirked '_this poison, but how!'_ "How did you know about this?" She asked trying to get up. "Someone wants you gone" He said. Kagome wanted to ask, but she didn't want to waste and valuable energy.

Zabuza raised his sword and prepared to end her, but Kakashi came just in time and got her out of the way. He noticed that she was almost completely limp.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. "Those shuriken, they have a special poison in them. I have minimal, if any use of my chakra and it's also hard to move." She said as she struggled to get up but was stopped by Kakashi. She gave him a questioning look. "I'll handle this" he smiled. He patted her on the head and waled away. "Rest up alright" She was silently protesting, and Kakashi could see that. "nothing's gonna happen, I promise" Kagome knew better, but she trusted Kakashi. She reluctantly nodded her head and finally relaxed. '_There has to be something I can do'_ she thought in determination.

"now, the real fight begins" Haku took some of his senbon and threw them at Sasuke, slicing his shoulder. In no time he was pelted with senbon coming from all directions. The others could only watch helplessly at his pain. "I'm sorry but I can't just stay here and do nothing" Sakura suddenly said, it was a surprising sentence to come out of her mouth.

"I understand, help your friend" Tazuna said, giving her a nod.

Sakura grabbed the kunai on the ground and ran toward Sasuke. She jumped high and the air and threw it into a gap between the mirrors. Unfortunately, Haku was the one who caught it. Shuriken came out of nowhere successfully hitting Haku and knocking him out of the mirrors.

"huh?" Sakura said. Everyone stared at Haku in anticiption.

A huge cloud of smoke and noise appeared. 'idiot' Sasuke thought. but was thankful for the respite. "number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja" Haku quoted. "Naruto Uzamaki is here. Believe it!" his voice echoed throughout the whole bridge. "do you know how in stories the hero comes exactly at the last minute and kicks butt? that's exactly what I'm here to do!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zabuza just shrugged but Sasuke was beyond pissed. '_what an idiot, he would have been much more useful if he stayed hidden'_ Kakashi sighed.

Naruto put his hands together to form a hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted but before he got the chance zabuza threw shuriken at him. A startled"huh!" escaped his lips as the shuriken drew closer, but he stayed still, his mind had gone blank. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing happened. He slowly opened them to see none other than kagome kneeling on the ground next to him, with the shuriken imbedded in he arm.

"Kagome?" he asked in surprise. She just held a victorious smirk despite her ragged breathing, a simple movement like that drained a lot of energy in her current state. "you always strive for the dynamic entry huh naruto." He was worried at first, but he smiled back thinking she was just fine "of course"

"Naruto are you crazy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Naruto, next time try to be more secretive, it's not a talent show. We are shinobi, deception and secrets is the ninja way!"

"entering a battle like that turns yourself into a human target, putting yourself, your teammates and your mission in Jeopardy"

"I'm SORRY okay"

"cut him some slack for once would ya?" Kagome sighed.

* * *

Ok, So I originally typed up about ¾ of the zabuza fight ( with some changes), but now I'm not going to continue it. I will skip to the ending/ near the endling of the fight because nothing important really happens until that part. Do most of you really wanna read about the fight with minor changes? Sorry if you wanted the Zabuza fight but I'm going to cut it.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Right After Haku Gets Stabbed By Kakashi-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were standing where the ice mirrors once stood, along with Tazuna. They were grieving over the loss of sasuke. Kagome was unconscious on the ground,

Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza and had just paralyzed both of Zabuza's arms and then,Gato had made his presence known as he quietly stepped onto the bridge. He carried a malicious smirk with him along with an aura of confidence. Standing behind him was an army of thugs armed with swords, spears, etc. Although they didn't look that dangerous, especially compared to team 7, said team was in no condition to fight.

Sakura was crying uncontrollably and naruto was on the verge of tears. "damn it!" he shouted, pounding a bit hard on Sasuke's chest. He let out a groan of pain. "Sasuke is that you?" He asked, hitting the Uchiha again, a bit harder.

"Naruto that hurts" he said, trying to sound irritated, but couldn't manage even that because of the injuries. A few minutes later Kagome regained consciousness and slowly sat up.

**Kagome's POV:**

'_uhh, my head hurts, how?" _then it hit her "Sasuke!" She quickly looked over at him and was relived to find him alive at least._ 'I owe Sesshoumaru for this one'_

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_  
_

* * *

"_Where are we going Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the stoic silver-haired dog demon. Sesshoumaru grunted, but she swore she could see a smirk on his face. He enjoyed this! He just loved to keep secrets from her. "you'll see" was his reply. Kagome pouted. Though she was excited. Sesshoumaru had access to a lot of knowledge, if the large library at the Western Castle was anything to judge it by. She speculated that a normal person would take more than a lifetime to learn everything there. In the meantime, she would have to find a way to amuse herself. _

_After about ten more minutes, she was led to a riverside._

"_are we training here?" He turned around to face her "Imouto, you are fond of healing right?" "yes" she replied, confused but couldn't hide the excitement in her voice_

"_I will teach you a technique I learned from an elderly demon some decades ago" Her eyes lit up considerably. "really?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "but keep this in mind, only use this when there is no other option. Am I clear?" Kagome nodded "I understand" He nodded. " first…"_

_You'll have to wait till later :P_

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_FlashBack-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

* * *

"Kagome!" Naruto shouted, overjoyed. "I thought you were dead!" he said hugging her a bit too tight, anime tears streaming down his face. Kagome smiled the best she could and patted him on the back." Naruto, people need to breathe" she managed to say, and the blonde boy quickly let go of her. Kagome smiled before embracing him again, but much gentler. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and she broke out of her cousin's hold.

She instinctively moved around sniffed, as a dog would. Naruto noticed this unnatural behavior and couldn't help but ask " what's wrong kagome?" She ignored him and ran to where Kakashi and Zabuza were and where Haku lay.

'_That scent' _she thought _'I swear I've smelt it before, but where?" _she slowly skidded to a stop as she watched the scene before her.

* * *

"Gato, what is the meaning of this? Why are you here, and who are those thugs?" Zabuza asked, he said the last part a but louder.

"change of plans" he simply said,in a way that would make you want nothing but to punch him on the face. "the new plan is you die right here on this bridge" he said his smirk widening. "what?" Zabuza asked, a bit taken back, but didn't loose his cool. "you're too expensive, so I'm getting rid of you" Zabuza tensed a bit, and I could sense anger in him, but who wouldn't be?

"but of course these thugs cost something, so if you could slaughter some of them, I'd really appreciate that" he finished. I let out a loud growl. This guy, Gato, he reminded me too much of Naraku. Even Haku and Zabuza didn't deserve this. How could people like them to be so cruel, how could they use people without remorse? Didn't the death they had caused faze them at all?

"do you think you can handle that, demon ninja of the mist?" he teased. "you look about as demonic as a wet kitten" I went nearer to Zabuza, who growled and pointed his sword at me. I as a bit startled, but I didn't want a fight with Zabuza. I slowly pushed the sword away, hoping he wouldn't run it through my chest. I dealt with him like one would a rabid animal, slowly, cautiously and making no sudden movements.

"well,how about a truce?" I asked Zabuza, giving him a small smile. He seemed taken back at the sudden friendliness. "after all we put you through?" he asked me. "of course, and besides, you guys had your reasons right?" I asked. "sure kid" Zabuza replied, I could have sworn I saw him smile under his mask.

Even if Zabuza was a killer, he still had feelings. He was still human. Gato took steps closer to us until he was beside Haku. "that reminds me punk, you almost crushed my arm, you're going to pay for that" He tried to kick Haku but stopped because I threw a kunai at his foot.

"gahhh!" he yelped in pain and glared at me. The coward, he talks so tough, but I bet this was the first time he had seen his own blood.

"you" I started "you remind me of someone, a demon who is unforgivable" by now, Naruto Sakura and Tazuna had joined us, and everyone seemed to be interested in what I was saying. "his name was Naraku" I finished. Gato just laughed. "what's so funny!" I growled out. My nails stated to become claws but I couldn't care less. My eyes bled red.

"Do you remember who killed the last of the dragons?" he asked. That stung. That question felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand kunai. "That's none of your business!" I growled louder, tears were starting to form. My eyes became a cold silver color, and a tail had come out, my demonic side was showing. I wasn't a danger to anyone though, except Gato maybe. But just as my powers were coming to me, I felt a sharp pain shoot though out my body, forcing my claws and tail to disappear and my eves were returning to normal. "on the contrary, it WAS my business" I was confused, what could this guy mean.

"you see, many years ago, I was given a job to do, that job is what earned me enough money to jump-start my companies. It was very simple. I was on search and destroy. My employers name was," My eyes widened, could truly be? But we killed him, so how? Was there truly a possibility that he was alive, that he survived?

"Naraku."

The second he said that time seemed to stop. Naraku, it seems all my troubles led back to Naraku. That thing was nothing but an embodiment of hate, distrust and evil. "he wanted to make sure you were killed when you were a child, so that you wouldn't have existed to trouble him. Of course you were the target but after the dragons, mainly, your 'mother' refused to join us, we decided that they could not exist" he finished with a smile, as if laughing at my pain. "maybe you want to know why your father-"

I didn't allow him to finish, I couldn't take it anymore. I charged at him with all my might, but Kakashi-sensei held me back. "put me down!" I demanded, attempting to get out of his grip, witch was practically impossible. I stuggled, kicked, punched and screamed. I was desperately trying to get of of Kakashi's grip, I could feel so many mixed emotions, I didn't even know I was already crying. I couldn't see Kakashi's face as he restrained me, if I did I would have seen pity and a mix of pain. Even Zabuza seemed to pity me. I was lost in my memories, and all I knew was that my demonic instincts were kicking in and screaming for Gato's blood.

"I need to kill him!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. "use your head!" sensei shouted. and somehow brought me back to reality. "you are in no condition to fight, even if you did kill Gato, you can't beat those thugs, at least not in this state. You're injured, exhausted and not to mention poisoned. Don't even try to tell me otherwise!" I sighed. I've never seen Kakashi this serious and I've never heard that strict tone before and besides, no matter what, Kakashi was right. I relaxed, and just fell, limp and lifeless, I broke down crying.

"Give me you kunai" Said a gruff voice"what?" I asked, looking up at Zabuza. "are you deaf? hand me your kunai" I took a few seconds to process his words, but threw a kunai, which Zabuza caught with his mouth.

Gato came to his senses and realized he had pushed me, us too far. He ran and quickly disappeared into his group of thugs and emerged at the end, thinking it was safe. Zabuza ran through the crowd. Kicking and stabbing some unlucky thugs who got in his way.

"st-stay back!" Gato stuttered shaking in fear. "you fool! If you're so eager to join your friend go ahead but you're not taking me" Zabuza smirked. "no, where Haku has gone I cannot follow. No,it's the other place for us. A demon like me would fit right in but you on the other hand, are in for a long and painful eternity." With that said, Zabuza delivered the final blow. Zabuza collapsed not too long after.

"Hey what about us!" One of the thugs infront said, tapping his sword on the ground to get our attention. "yeah, with Gato gone, who'll pay us now?" the other asked. "I know, let's get that village and see what they've got for us" one shouted, the rest of them cheered on his idea. "not good" I heard Kakashi mumble. "come on Kakashi-sensei, you've got to a have a jutsu to beat all these losers!" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed "not now, I've used too much chakra, and so have you." Naruto looked at me, prepared to ask, but Kakashi cut him off "Kagome can't either, that poison is still in effect, right." I didn't want to admit it but I nodded. Sasuke was out of the question, and Sakura,well, I'm not to confident that she could take them on.

Just then, a howl echoed through the entire bridge. It chilled me right to the bone and stopped the thugs right in their tracks. Whatever creature it came from it radiated power and authority.

what was that?" one of the thugs asked as the others looked around. "it's just a wolf, now let's go!" This time it was a growl, fierce and loud. The mist in the space between us and the thugs thickened. No one knew what it was, except for me. I could recognize that aura anywhere. But this day was making less and less sense. First Naraku was alive, and now he shows up? Although the latter was a very welcome surprise.I could see a giant white dog through the fog. The white dog was engulfed in more mist and shrunk into the size of a person.

Everyone watched in anticipation. The mist cleared. There stood a tall man. His appearance was very regal. He had long silver hair and gold eyes. He also had pointed ears, blue crescent moon on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists. The man held his head held high, in a superior and sort of proud kind of way. He was wearing traditional clothing that looked like a white kimono with puffy white pants. He had two swords strapped to his side and white fluffy thing on his shoulders.

"Who the hell are you!" The person who appeared to be the leader of the thugs asked. But all he got was silence. "hey, are you deaf?" he asked once more.

No response.

"never mind, let's get him!" one shouted. Some of them charged at him, weapons raised. I'm one flick of his wrist, he let out his whip but instead of killing them like it should, he skillfully knocked the weapons out if their hands. One of them didn't have a brain apparently. "who do you think you are?" the said on outrage and lunged at him, but the silver haired person caught him by the neck. "If you wish to live, you will leave now" he said and voice that could make anyone pee in their pants. The silver haired man threw him back and he as well as the rest of the group hurried back to their ship, determined to get away as soon as possible.

As soon as they were gone, the silver-haired man turned to them. His gaze was intense. She could hear Naruto whimper. Kakashi tensed up, and Naruto drew his kunai incase of attack, but he knew he wouldn't last a second against this new person. I, on the other hand, smiled brightly and ran to him. "Kagome wait!" sensei shouted, but she didn't listen. "Aniki!" (older brother) I yelled and hugged him tightly.


	11. Back To Konoha

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Recap:**

_

* * *

"never mind, let's get him!" one shouted. Some of them charged at him, weapons raised. I'm one flick of his wrist, he let out his whip but instead of killing them like it should, he skillfully knocked the weapons out if their hands. One of them didn't have a brain apparently. "who do you think you are?" the said on outrage and lunged at him, but the silver haired person caught him by the neck. "If you wish to live, you will leave now" he said and voice that could make anyone pee in their pants. The silver haired man threw him back and he as well as the rest of the group hurried back to their ship, determined to get away as soon as possible._

_As soon as they were gone, the silver-haired man turned to them. His gaze was intense. I could hear Naruto whimper. Kakashi tensed up, and Naruto drew his kunai incase of attack, but he knew he wouldn't last a second against this new person. I, on the other hand, smiled brightly and ran to him. "Kagome wait!" sensei shouted, but she didn't listen. "Aniki!"I yelled and hugged him tightly._

_

* * *

_

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****Story start!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

"what the hell going on here!" Naruto shouted dropping his kunai and stomping his foot. Kakashi sighed at his childishness, but he too was a bit curious. His team was truly a peculiar one, leave it to Kagome to know the scary dog-person.

"yes Kagome, care to explain?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke, who was now conscious but imcapable of movement, was brought over by Tazuna and Sakura. Kagome just smiled. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and dragged him to her team. Sesshoumaru scowled as he was dragged rather indignantly, but he would let it slide if it made his Imouto happy. Sesshoumaru wouldn't willingly admit it, but he had missed his sister, the Western Castle wasn't as lively when she was gone.

"everyone" She smiled at them, "this is my foster brother Sesshoumaru" Kagome announced happily, gesturing to the intimidating dog-demon. "what brought him here?" Kakashi asked.

"I am not compelled to answer" Sesshoumaru stated, emotionless as ever. Kagome sighed, but didn't push him. "um, Sesshoumaru could you do me a favor?" Kagome squeaked sheepishly.

"of course" He responded, his tone softening a bit just for her. Kagome looked over to where Haku and Zabuza lay. He followed her gaze and seemed to understand. Kagome gave him a pleading look, which was answered with a nod. He walked over to them, and drew his sword. "What's he gonna do?" Naruto asked, or shouted, into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi cringed at the loudness but let it go and shushed Naruto. With a quick flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru had killed the invisible demons surrounding the two corpses. It had seemed nothing had happened, when an almost inaudible groan was heard. Zabuza was slowly but surely getting up, and Haku followed only moments later. Zabuza got up into a sitting position seeming fine, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew better. Haku sat up as well, holding his head in pain. The look in their eyes seemed like they wanted to ask some questions, but kept their mouths shut.

"I must be going now. I have a previous engagement I need to attend to" he announced turning to Kagome when he spoke. Disappointment was evident on her face. "what?" she whined. "but you just got here" She said, silently begging him to stay. "I'm sorry imouto, but I will return to visit you soon. I am confident this one will guard you in my absence" He gestured to Kakashi, then disappeared.

"Let's all go tell everyone the good news!" Tazuna suggested and everyone agreed.

When they got back tot he hut, Naruto had insisted they all celebrate, and Sakura had for once, completely agreed with him. She was practically jumping for joy. Tazuna, Inari and Inari's mother had all said it was a good idea. Zabuza and Haku were uncomfortable but reluctantly agreed. So the whole night was spent talking and laughing. Somewhere through the night, Haku and Zabuza loosened up as well. It was a night nobody would forget, as enemies became good friends.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **

* * *

Team 7 had finished packing the night before. They had spent an extra two days in the land of waves just relaxing and hanging out with everyone. At first Sasuke had been against the idea, but changed his mind with some persuasion from Kakashi. Naruto and Kagome had become Inari's role models and the three of them had gotten along really well. Kagome and Haku were like siblings, and eventually Zabuza had come to love them as well. Zabuza and Haku, after making amends with the villagers, are now living the land of waves.

They were currently on their way out of the land of waves when, "wait!" a voice shouted from behind them. They turned around to see Inari running at them in top speed, he looked like he would collapse any moment. Behind him were Haku and Zabuza at a much slower pace. Kagome gave them a questioning look. "he wanted to say goodbye" Haku responded. "were really gonna miss you guys" Inari said all teary eyed, he was going to cry any second.

"we'll miss you too kid" Kagome smiled sadly, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon, believe it!" Naruto shouted, and as usual too loud. "are you trying to make us deaf!" Sakura shouted, just as loud as him and punched him hard, leaving a large bruise. "I think that explains what's wrong with him" Kagome whispered to Sasuke who was laughing on the inside but only gave a small smile. "you got some good kids there" Zabuza said to Kakashi. "I suppose that's one way to describe them" he looked over at his team with a hidden smile "although weird and even crazy may be more accurate" Zabuza let out a low chuckle "I'm looking forward to seeing your bunch again" Zabuza offered Kakashi a friendly handshake. "I'm sure they will too" Kakashi responded, shaking it.

"come on guys!" Naruto shouted running off to who knows where. "Naruto you idiot wait for us!" Sakura cried.

"see you Haku" Kagome gave him a quick one-armed hug, earning him a death glare from Sasuke. Haku just smirked, if there was anything he learned it was quite fun to mess the with the Uchiha, he could see why Naruto always did it.

"We'll see you guys soon right?"

"of course" she replied with a grin.

"come on Kagome" Sasuke called, slightly pissed off.

When they were out of earshot, "you think he'll ever tell her?" Haku whispered to Inari "though luck" was Inari's reply. Haku chuckled. "She'll be good for him"

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Team Seven_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

"tell me" Kakashi started, everyone's eyes were glued on him "do you guys know your way back?" he asked slyly. "of course we do, believe it!" Naruto shouted, shooting his fist up into the air. Kakashi looked to Kagome, obviously not convinced by Naruto. She smiled and nodded. "Good" Kakashi made a few hand seals and within seconds he disappeared in a poof of smoke. They all stared at the pace their sensei _was, _a bit astonished. He. Just. Left. Them. ALONE!

"He just… ditched us" Sakura said slowly. She was a little scared to make her way the village without their sensei. What was he thinking, ditching them like this! Leave it to Kakashi to always make things harder for them. Naruto, on the other hand could barely keep a straight face. A rush of pride filled him because Kakashi had trusted them to go alone.

Kagome didn't really mind and Sasuke was apathetic as usual. "Let's get moving" Sasuke said, now giving himself the position of leader. The rest followed without a word.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_An Hour or Two Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Kagome's POV (Point Of View)**

**

* * *

**

We were now walking through a beautiful emerald forest with trees as far as the eye can see. I was enjoying the change of scenery, it reminded me of the times I traveled around Feudal Japan. It also reminded me of that short but unforgettable moment in my life when I lived with the dragon clan. Don't get me wrong, the city was comfortable and had it's own special charms, but it could never replace this. The tall buildings could never compare to the towering trees here. I was a little behind the group, lost in my own little world.

We were all silent, nobody minded though except for Naruto of course. I could tell he was getting restless. One of these days I should really teach him to stop and smell the flowers. He would explode any second. And, he did.

"This is so BORING!" Came from an irritated Naruto "Race ya outta here Sasuke!" He shouted, not bothering for a response before racing off into the unknown. "Naruto you idiot!" Was heard from Sakura "Don't just leave us!" She screeched before running off in the direction he disappeared in.

Sasuke looked a bit mad right now, probably at the foolishness and recklessness of the other half of our team. He grabbed my hand, prepared to drag me along but I stopped him with a loud wait. He looked back at me in a way that asked me what's wrong. "I… just want to enjoy this Sasuke, you can go on if you want" Was all I said.

**Normal POV:**

"No thanks, I'm not eager to join those two" He responded "Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you all alone now would I?" he asked. "What kind of teammate would I be?" Kagome blinked. Was it just her, or did Sasuke's voice seem a bit... flirty? Kagome gave him a warm smile and continued on with her thoughts.

She went back to reminiscing, but after the happy memories she started to feel really sad. That's what all they would be, memories. Those times were gone now along with most of the people in them. A single tear escaped her eyes and fell to her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped on arm around her in a comforting manner. "Does it still bother you?" he asked in much softer tone than usual. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"A bit" she replied softly.

"It's not your fault you know"

"Then why does it feel that way, He was after ME, he wanted to kill ME he came after them to get to ME" She sobbed.

"There's nothing you could've done" He said still trying to comfort her.

"That's why it hurts so much"

"They wouldn't have wanted you to he unhappy" Sasuke reasoned. Kagome just stayed silent. She was even tempted to laugh a bit at the irony. How many times had she said that to other people over the years? And now she was taking her own advice, from Sasuke no less. Just the fact that he was trying to comfort her already put her at ease.

"Thanks Sasuke, you really know how to cheer someone up" He couldn't help but feel all warm inside.

"and Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"Take your own advice" she told him.

He gave her a questioning look. She just smiled at him and closed her eyes. "you... you're always so distant from everyone, you never anyone in"

"I let you in didn't I?" He asked in a teasing manner. Kagome never expected to have this conversation with Sasuke. She was happy, she was seeing a side of Sasuke that she hadn't before, that she hadn't expected. She hated to admit, but could she be falling for Sasuke Uchiha? The object of almost every girls affections? Kagome sighed. She couldn't let him know, wouldn't he categorize her a as fan-girl. Kagome saw the looks of disgust he would give the girls fawning over him, and the very same look he would sometimes give Sakura. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he looked at her like that.

Kagome smiled though. At least he wasn't shutting her out. "yeah, you did" Kagome did something unexpected, she hugged him "thank you Sasuke" she said before letting go. Sasuke's face was red and he was a bit flustered."n-no problem" he stuttered.

"did you just… stutter?" She asked, grinning. The stoic, high and mighty, Sasuke Uchiha, was stuttering? She could imagine what Naruto would be doing if he was here.

"no" Sasuke denied, but he was obviously lying.

"you did!" she exclaimed. "wait till I tell Naruto!" she laughed. Sasuke growled a little,"Kagome…" he trailed on. "yeah?" she replied still laughing and clutching her stomach. "run" he stated"imagine Narut- what?" "run" he repeated once more. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

She didn't need any more encouragement and took off running. She looked back after a while, but didn't see a trace of Sasuke and she calmed down a bit until she was tackled to the ground, both of them rolled around before he had pinned her.

"give up?" he asked with a victorious smirk. "never!" she shouted."Good" he said _good? _She asked herself. Surely it meant something bad for her. He began to…tickle her? Kagome laughed uncontrollably. "o-o-ka-y haha" "what?" he said pretending not to hear her "I give up!' she shouted in one breath before laughing again. He finally got off her. "Let's go find them" he said then helped her up a little harder than necessary and she was still a little shaken so she fell onto him. "s-sorry" It was her turn to stutter. He laughed and led her in the direction he thought Naruto was.

**

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

"Kagome!" Naruto shouted and tackled her to the ground in a bear hug. He was so worried! The only thing that was worse than Kagome being out alone in the forest, was Kagome being alone in the forest with Sasuke. And being with Sakura wasn't exactly the best way to spend the day.

"Naruto! A-air!" she laughed, though she was having trouble breathing. Naruto realized the Kagome was starting to turn blue. With a startled gasp he let go of her. "sorry!" he shouted. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, Sasuke just gave a "hn" as a reply and waked over to Kagome and Naruto who were chatting as if they had been separated for a few years instead of hours.

Naruto led Sasuke and Kagome over to the fire that he and Sakura had managed to make. "You guys are just in time, we were about to eat!" he said. Kagome looked over to the fish the two must have caught while they were gone. She was impressed actually, there was quite a lot of it. Kagome was about to sit down, but she felt something, some unknown force pulling her elsewhere. It felt powerful and familiar. It wasn't Sesshoumaru, so then who could it be? "Actually" Kagome stared. She couldn't shake off the feeling, "I'm not really hungry, I'll just go for a walk. 3I'll be back in a while"

"So Sasuke" Naruto asked slyly, once Kagome and Sakura were out of earshot. He teasingly nudged Sasuke with his elbow, "what happened between you and Kags?" he asked they Uchiha, who in turn almost choked on the piece of fish he was eating. "Come on Teme! It's my cousin, I have the right to know" He laughed.

"Nothing" was Sasuke's reply as he turned away to hide his blushing face.

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke, your blushing!" he exclaimed. "Sasuke likes Ka-" He couldn't finish because Sasuke had tackled him. "none." he said in a harsh tone. Naruto didn't say anything and just had that silly grin on his face.

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Kagome-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

* * *

Kagome was now trying to find her way back, but couldn't seem to. She had desperately searched for the source of the aura she felt, but she failed miserably. It was also confusing her, the fact the she could sense two now. It was best not to go near either, least she wanted to put her life in the line. Kagome growled as she turned into another unknown path. '_I swear I've been walking in circles!' _She growled, punching a nearby tree and creating a small dent, like she had done so many times, when she noticed there was already a mark in the tree made before. Then it hit her _'I know! It's a genjutsu!'_ After a few hand seals the scenery started to change and the true path was revealed. Kagome couldn't help but feel tense, who would want to place a genjutsu on her?

"well done" A dark voice came from the shadows, it made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She quickly turned around to see someone jump down from a tree. The person had chalk white skin and piercing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" She growled, her teeth had turned into fangs. There was nothing friendly about this guy. All her senses screamed danger, screamed for her to run. But he would catch her. She didn't know who is guy was, if she was sure he would be able to catch her.

"now now, no need to be so hostile" He smiled, she shuddered. "I simply wish to… talk. Your abilities could prove…useful to me" He licked his lips with his unnaturally long tongue. Kagome had to resist the urge to gag.

Kagome wasn't convinced. Did he really think she would willingly go with him? "Not one step closer!" she growled out, drawing her sword and getting into a defensive stance. The snake-man chuckled. "Must you be so difficult? You are only making it harder for yourself" Kagome rushed at him, before she fell to her knees, coughing violently. Kagome looked up at the Snake-man with pre hatred. "Th-this agin..." She managed to choke out, before she stared coughing out blood. _'This is the poison from Gato, except it's airborne now' _The Snake-man laughed, and tilted her head up, to come face-to-face with him. "My own variation, but you recognize it, yes?" Kagome growled ad spit in his face. He dropped her head in pure anger. "Insolent brat!" came his outraged cry.

When he was just about to strike, a black and red blur pushed her out of the way. As he set her down, she took a good look at her savior. He wore a cloak with red clouds, most of his face was hidden behind his collar. The only things she could really see was that he had black hair and red eyes with black markings on them.

"it's you" Kagome said slowly, she couldn't believe it. How long has it been since she had seen him? The last time she had...those were better days. Back with the dragon clan.

"State your business" His is voice was, as usual, monotonous, but she could sense bits of anger beneath the surface, just waiting for an outlet, for a spark to start the fire . The hand holding the kunai was shaking, and she highly doubted that he was scared. If she knew his as well as she thinks she does, he would get along with Sesshoumaru nicely. He turned to face the pale, yellow-eyed man. He was gripping it so hard, his knuckles turned white. He was boiling on the inside. He wouldn't allow Orochimaru to get Kagome, or his brother. Orochimaru just smiled. "now Itachi, you already have a brother, why not hand the girl over?" Itachi growled at the thought. Not if his life depended on it. "Orochimaru, if you value your life, you will leave, _now._" There was no room for argument, and despite the bravedo the snake-man was putting up, Itachi could, and he would, kill him in a moment's notice.

Orochimaru, seeing as she was out of luck and outmacthed, growled inwardly. "I'll be back for the child Itachi" He warned before leaving.

Once Orochimaru was gone, Kagome hugged Itachi tightly and a few tears even fell. She didn't see it, but Itachi's lips curved just a little to form a small smile and his eyes softened a little. He smiled and ruffled her hair, his silent way of saying_ 'I miss you too.'_

"Itachi" A voice said and another man stepped out of the shadows. He resembled a shark. Blue sin and even darker blue hair. He even had gills! The shark-man also had a HUGE sword strapped to his back. "Who's the kid?" Kisame asked Itachi. "Kisame, meet Kagome" Was all Itachi said. "Oh! That kid you used to visit all the time! And you even brought her to the akatsuki once, when she was like this tall" He was referring to 5 inches above Itachi's knee.

"Why are you here?" Itachi questioned. "We have a mission"

Itachi looked at Kagome who had a disappointed expression on her face. "We will meet again, soon" was all he said before leaving with Kisame.

With them gone, Kagome headed back to camp. She was happy to see Itachi again, but that Orochimaru guy, just didn't sit well with her.

* * *

Well everyone that's the end. Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Date?

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does NOT belong to me.

This is the third time I'm re-doing this fic :)) I've been on fanfic for a year now and reading this again I realized it could do better. And that's what I'm going to do! So I'm correcting the spelling and facts of the previous chapters and hopefully the others to come will be good.

Kagome's POV

It was sunset and, amazingly, Naruto had convinced everyone to eat and well, just hang out together. We had gotten back this morning and we were all pretty tired.

Right now the four of us were standing in front of Ichikaru Ramen shop, no surprise since Naruto was picking the place.

I had Naruto on my left and Sasuke seated on my right. Sadly for Sasuke, Sakura had placed herself beside him.

We ordered and ate quietly, Naruto being an exception since he ended up wolfing down five bowls before we could finish out first. I wouldn't admit it, but I really enjoyed times like this with my cousin.

Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeve and patted his stomach. I didn't think it was possible, but he was finally satisfied.

"bye guys!" Naruto yelled of course and walked to his house.

"See ya Naruto" I said, seeing he was heading home already. He turned around to face me and give me one of his grins "See you tomorrow, believe it!" He shouted again while giving me a thumbs u before turning around.

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms over her head shortly after. "good night guys" She said in a sleepy voice. "sleepy already?" I asked her. It was still pretty early.

"Yeah, the mission really tired me out, you know?" Was her reply. 'you didn't even do much' I thought, but decided not to voice it out. I didn't need the headache that would come with it.

"I'm going too, come on Kagome" Sasuke said and motioned for me to come along. I shook my head. "I'll be back a little later, I have… some thinking to do" I said and turned around, in the direction of Hokage mountain. Sasuke shrugged and left.

Later That Night

Sasuke's POV

I was laying in my bed, just staring at out my window. There was something about Kagome, like I had met her before.I was finally able to relax and not have to worry about some S-class ninja trying to kill me, a good time to sort out my thoughts.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I had to open them again, because I heard some knocking on my door. The chakra felt a little like Naruto's, and I growled at the thought of him bothering me. I went over to and opened the door swiftly with a scowl on my face. "what." I said,my tone almost hostile. I was surprised not to hear yelling, so I took a look at the person standing in my doorway.

I dropped my irritated look as I saw the person was not Naruto and, infact was a nervous looking Kagome.

"sorry if I bothered you" she said sadly, looking at the ground and turned to leave. Before she even turned around, I grabbed her arm.

"wait" I said and she immediately turned around. "come in" I offered. She came in hesitantly, still a little nervous. I thought this was a little strange for her, since she was usually confident, she sometimes reminded me of Naruto. Calmer and smarter, but still like Naruto.

"Is there something you need" I asked her in a more gentle tone. As I patted the space next to me, telling her to sit down.

She did, but she couldn't look at me. "I wanted to know, if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" She asked.

I was kind of shocked and didn't respond. She took that as a no and was about to leave, when I finally spoke up.

"Go to training ground seven at sunset" Was what I said. She smiled and nodded and left. When she was out the door I did something I haven't for a long time.

I smiled.

* * *

Naruto's POV

As soon as he entered Sango's room, he un-did the transformation. Sango was playing with her cat, Kilala and Kohaku was reading a scroll on demon hunting.

She looked at him and smiled.

"How'd it go?" She asked him, though she already had a suspicion he said yes.

"He totally fell for it!" I shouted and thrust my fist into the air.

Sango squealed. "I knew it!" She shouted. She held a little Kilala in level with her face. "Isn't this great Kilala?" She asked. The fire neko wagged her tail and meowed.

"Kagome-san deserves some happiness and some company" Kohaku said while he remembered everything Kagome had done fore them.

"yeah, she deserves a person who loves her, especially after Inuyasha" Sango added. Inuyasha used be some sort of brother toward her, but now she as ready to main him. Not only did he betray them, for some dead clay pot she might add, but how many times had he broken Kagome's heart.

"you should have seen him!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention back to him.

"Tell me everything" Sango said. He didn't get what is it with girls and stuff like shopping or their interest in their friends love lives, but then, he kind of don't really care.

"He was being all…" Naruto paused a little, not believing it myself, "nice, like REALLY nice. He didn't even sound annoyed!" Naruto shouted.

"But…"

"Next time we pretend to be Kagome and talk to Sasuke, YOU do it" Naruto pouted, causing Sango to laugh at him.

"Why?" She teased.

"DO you know how WEIRD that was. Like, Sasuke was being all nice and holding my arm and sitting so close to me" He shuddered at the thought.

"Well Naruto, now that Sasuke had agreed, you should go get Kagome" Sango said to him.

"but I don't wanna!" He whined. He didn't want to ask Kagome out! She was family, it would too awkward on his part. He might even mess up then Kagome would get mad.

Thankfully, Sango seemed to know why.

"Why don't you just leave her a note?" She asked

He pondered the thought for a while. He wouldn't have to ask her, a good thing because he didn't know how to act, or talk like Sasuke. Also, the risk of being recognized was little.

"yeah" He said. "I don't have to talk to her, and leaving a note it so Sasuke-like!" He exclaimed happily.

"one problem" A voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from.

It was Shadow.

"What now!" He whined. This was getting annoying. Shadow sighed. "She would know you scent" Shadow said. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he forgot that.

"Don't worry, Kilala and I will help you on that one, won't we?" Shadow asked. Kilala meowed.

Naruto sighed in relief. This plan was going to work for sure.

"Naruto" Sango called

"you should let me write the note" Naruto fell anime style

Kagome's POV

I was sitting on top of Hokage Mountain. This seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. Ever since I got here, it was like I've been here before. I knew my way around the village, and sitting here just felt so right. Even Sasuke seems kind of familiar. I just couldn't remember. Being in Konoha, it just seemed so right. It fell like I belong here. It's like living in the city with all it's pollution, then going out and taking a bret of fresh air. I never want to leave, but somehow something was telling me I would have to sooner or later. I felt like I wanted to live in the feudal era forever, and look where that got me.

But, I decided to forget all those things. They weren't the reason I came here. I just wanted to relax and forget about everything now. I almost fell asleep, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me.

I got up and a Kunai hit a spot near me. At first I thought I was being attacked, but then the presence left just as fast as it came.

I looked at the kunai, there was a note scribbled in neat handwriting.

_Training ground Seven._

_Tomorrow at Sunset._

_-S.U._

That seemed just like Sasuke. Short, and to the point. I could also smell his scent on it. Wait, was Sasuke Uchiha actually asking me out? Maybe, but there was a possibility that he wanted to spar or something. I decided not to think too much about it and go back to what I was here to do.

Without any other thoughts, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, Kakashi had decided to give us a day off training. I couldn't help but think one of the things that made him do that was laziness.

I had spent time with Sango, we did things we used to, back when we were in the feudal era and everything was normal. Well, as normal as things can get for us.

It was lunchtime now, so the other team's training must be over. We decided to invite Hinata to hang out with us, since she was so shy and always seemed to be alone.

"Hey guys!" Kiba greeted us as we approached them. "Hey" Sango and I responded. "Hello Shino" Sango said, he just replied with a simple nod.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked, looking around for the pale-eyed girl, but found no trace of her.

"She'll be here soon, Kurenai-sensei is just wrapping up her leg, since she injured it" I frowned. "Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just can't run or stuff like that, but she can walk"

"That's a relief" I sighed. We chatted with Kiba and Shino while we waited. It didn't take long for Hinata, who was being aided by Kurenai, came.

"Good afternoon Kurenai-Sensei" I greeted.

"Hello, and who are you two?" She asked us with a kind smile.

"I'm Sango, and this is Kagome" Sango introduced us both. Kurenai's face seemed to light up with recognition.

"Ah, yes you two, Kakashi talks about the two of you, as well as your team mates fondly"

"We wanted to see if Hinata-chan wanted to hang out with us today" I said to Kurenai, but it was also a question directed to Hinata.

"R-really?" She asked in disbelief. Sango and I gave her reassuring smiles and nodded our heads. She brightened up and nodded happily.

"Then let's go!" I said happily and walked into the direction of town. Sango sighed at my hyper-ness and Hinata lightly laughed as the both followed.

We decided to go get something to eat, seeing it was lunchtime. Hinata suggested a place and we told her to lead the way. I swear I fell in love it. It was a simple and quiet place. It had a decent amount of people, unlike most places that were usually packed at this time.

We spent an hour or two there, eating them just getting to know each other. Along the way I even found out that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. I thought it was really sweet.

We paid then left afterwards.

"It' like, 2:30, what do you guys want to do?" Sango asked us.

"We could go swimming, there's a lake not too far from where Sango and I live" I suggested.

"We could invite Naruto…" I trailed on, giving Hinata a sly grin. She turned red and looked away.

"Maybe another time, today it's just us girls" Sango said and we didn't object.

"M-maybe you could tell me about your adventures?" Hinata said, her voice barely above whisper.

Sango and I looked at each other and smiled. "That's a good idea Hinata-chan" Sango said.

"We could stay near the stream in the forest" I suggested. Sango seemed to like the idea, but Hinata looked reluctant.

"Is it safe to go there?" She asked, paranoid as ever. "Of course Hinata, besides, you're with us." Sang smiled reassuringly. Hinata seemed to feel better, though when we were walking even the slightest noise would startle the poor girl.

We walked until we reached a place that the trees thinned and decreased in number. I took a good look at the place. There were a few herbs growing near and the water was crystal clear. Sango sat down and leaned against one of the larger trees in the area. I took a seat in front of her and motioned for Hinata to come over. She sat down slowly, still shy. _'We'll have to help her with that problem'_ I thought to myself with a small smile.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you want to hear?" Sango asked her. She looked down, trying to decide fast, she was afraid of making us wait too long for an answer. It couldn't be helped I guess, but I wished she knew that Sango and I wouldn't mind and that we weren't judging her.

"Can you tell me about your friends?" She asked us. Sango's expression seemed to darken, she was remembering Miroku.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm bring back bad memories" Hinata said quietly. Sango realized she must have scared the girl and put on a smile. They weren't here to mope around about the past,but they weren't here to forget their friends either. They were here to move on and make new ones. "don't worry Hianata-chan, we're over it. Besides, Kagome and I have had good times." She tried to comfort the girl.

"yeah, I remember once…"

Sango and I told her of demonic encounters to simple humorous moments in our little group. We joked about Inuyasha sometimes, that was the only option aside from crying about it, and that was something we didn't want to do.

At least two hours had passed before we finished. I looked up at the sky "it's late already…" I stated. Sango got a knowing smile on her face. "Looks like someone's excited" She laughed.

"for what?" Hinata questioned.

"She's got a date with Sasuke" Sango replied mockingly.

I blushed and looked away. "It's not a date" I mumbled.

"Sure it's not" Sango rolled her eyes. " it's just a boy and a girl who obviously like each other spending time together without their friends" She teased. I glared and playfully punched her.

"whatever" I huffed.

"We'll walk you home Hinata-chan, then I'll help Kagome get ready for her, DATE" She smiled at Hinata, and gave me a I'm-going-to-make-you-pretty-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it look. I sighed, defeated while Sango happily clapped her hands.

I was currently walking to the place Sasuke and I decided to meet. I was excited to say the least, but also a little nervous. Sango hadn't done much to me, just fixed my hair a little, a trace amount of make-up.

I found Sasuke sitting down, deep in thought. "Hey" I said quietly so I wouldn't startle him as I sat down beside him. He jumped a little, and smiled as he saw me. "Hey" he greeted back.

He suddenly remembered something. "put this on" he said, pulling out a black cloth, which I guessed was a blindfold. I gave him a look, but he gave me a reassuring smile. "you can trust me, right?" I nodded and tied it around my head. I blushed as I felt Sasuke's hand grab mine. "So you don't get lost" he said quickly. I felt sadness wash over me. 'stop thinking that, there's no way he could like me' I thought sadly and began walking with Sasuke leading the way.

"where are we going?" I asked, almost tripping over a vine. Sasuke smiled, even though I couldn't see it.

He picked me up and I felt wind rushing to my face from below, meaning that either he jumped or we fell. The wind stopped after a few seconds, meaning we landed. He told me to remove the blindfold, which I did eagerly. I was amazed at what I saw.

We were completely surrounded by natural walls, and there was a small cave on the eastern side, which I'm guessing we came from. There were a small amount of trees, and a gentle waterfall fell into a crystal clear lake. This place was definitely untouched, just like the feudal era. One of the most things that took my breath away was the millions of fireflies that seemed to dance to the melody of the nocturnal beings singing their songs.

"It's beautiful Sasuke" I said, still staring at the scene before me. "So, what did you want me to come here for Sake?" I asked, taking a seat next to him. "Sake?" He asked, raising a brow.

Kagome laughed. "your new nickname!" She replied cheerfully. "You wanna say that again?" Sasuke asked, shifting position slightly.

"Sake, Sake, Sak-" Kagome stopped as she saw the look in his eyes.

That was all Kagome needed before she took off running. Sasuke wasted no time and chased after her. Kagome ran until she reached a large rock and quickly ducked behind it. Kagome looked and found no Sasuke in sight. "I guess I'm safe" she whispered. "Think again" Said a voice behind me. I turned around to fins Sasuke standing there with his infamous smirk. I barely had time to react before I found myself being picked up and dragged over to the lake. I screamed as Sasuke threw me into the cold water. I smirked to myself as I thought of something. Instead of re-surfacing immediately, I held my breath and stayed under for a while. I would have laughed if I could, as I could tell Sasuke was getting worried and he was standing very close to the water's edge, ready to jump in.

I couldn't help myself, and I pulled him in. Sasuke's eyes widened but before he could react he found himself falling into the cold water. I laughed as he came up for air, seeing as his hair was deflated a bit. He glared at me but I just stuck my tongue out.

Apparently he took this as a challenge and swam over to me and wrapped around my waist and pulled me underwater. Just when I thought I would run out of breath, he pulled me upwards. He spun me around to face him, I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out yet again.

He pulled us out of the water and sat on a flat rock nearby, but not before a melodic sound escaped his mouth.

"did you just…laugh?" I asked though I already knew the answer but, I couldn't pass up the chance to screw with Sasuke. His expression hardened. "no…" he trailed on. Anyone with a brain could tell he was lying.

"you did!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. He gave me the same look that he had earlier.

"fine, you win" I surrendered, putting my hand up for emphasis. I wasn't in a hurry to get re-acquainted with the freezing water. He gave me an approving look and looked up at the sky.

I shivered as the cool night breeze hit my wet skin. Sauske saw this, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. My face would put a tomato to shame right now. 'he's just trying to keep you warm' I told myself, though a big part of me wished that wasn't the only reason.

"feeling better?" whispered into my ear, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. I nodded slowly. He noticed the effect on me and it only made his smirk larger. He pulled me closer, and I secretly wished this moment would never end.

We watched the stars for who knows how long, but all good things had to come to an end. He walked with me all the way to where I lived. "Thank you Sasuke, I really enjoyed it" I said to him. "I enjoyed this too, Kagome" he responded.

"Good night" He said and kissed me. I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine, but it ended as quickly as it came. Before I could say anything, Sasuke vanished.

* * *

End of This Chapter. I finally got my act together. And, thanks to the doctor I have a week of summer activities. Expect more Chapters soon. I have at least 2 or 3 more and I just have to proof read them and adjust them (Since everytime I try to finalize it, I get ideas and stuff comes out differently than I originally planned) So I have to adjust the rest of my chapters.


	13. Sakura's Plan

Kagome's POV

I woke up this morning, replaying what happened last night in my head. How were things going to be between Sasuke and me now? I silently prayed that things wouldn't be awkward between us. Oh well, there wasn't any way I'd find out unless I got out of bed. With that in mind I swung my legs over the edge of my bad and I was off.

"Good morning Kilala" I greeted the cat as I walked into the living room, where we also ate. "Good morning Kagome" Sango greeted, putting two plates of food on the table.

"good morning" I took a bite of scrambled eggs. It felt nice, to just sit down and relax, to have a permanent place to stay instead of moving around. This was the most at home she had felt in a long time.

"Where's Kohaku?" I asked her, as Shadow took her position on my shoulder.

Sango laughed a bit "still sleeping, I tried but he wouldn't budge" I laughed, Souta was like that sometimes.

"I was thinking about enrolling him in the academy, he needs to learn the shinobi ways if he's going to survive here" That's Sango, very practical and never stops thinking about what's best for her friends.

Kagome nodded. "It would go him good to make friends his age"

"then it's settled, Kohaku is going to the ninja academy" Sango started making all sorts of plans, and Kagome could help but giggle at her excitement.

"Kagome" Sango called, just as she was out the door. Kagome stopped and turned to hear her friend. "Be careful, the new moon is near" Kagome groaned, she completely forgot. She felt a little worried, worst case scenario, she'd have to tell them.

"Bye Sango!" She called as she raced out.

Kagome was halfway to the training spot when she heard a panicked cry. Without thinking, she ran towards the source of the cry.

* * *

As she got closer, she noticed a girl on her knees, crying her heart out. She was a year or two younger than Kagome was. She was so into it she didn't notice Kagome was there and spoke to her.

"hey" Kagome said in a quiet tone, not wanting to scare the girl. The girl jumped a bit at the greeting. She wiped her tears away and looked at Kagome, but she didn't say anything.

"what's wrong?" Kagome sat down next to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"the-they took it" She said shakily, trying to get her tears under control. Kagome gave her a sympathetic look. "Who, and what?" The girl held her wrist in her hand, the item was obviously an ornament of some sort.

"Some older girls, they took my bracelet" She sobbed. Kagome was confused, being sad was okay, but for something so trivial. She was about to ask when the girl continued. "It was the last thing my father gave me before he-" The girl didn't continue as she cried more.

Kagome smiled at her. "don't worry, I'll get it back for you!"Before the girl could respond, Kagome took of, while calling Shadow.

It didn't take long to find the people who took it. It took even less time to scare them off. All it took was Shadow and a fancy jutsu and they gave up.

"Hey" Kagome greeted the girl, who was in the same place she was earlier. Kagome held her and out, the girl's precious bracelet in it. She brightened up immediately and hugged Kagome, who just smiled. "Thank you" She cried, this tie tears of joy.

"don't worry about it" Kagome reassured her.

"What's your name?" The girl was surprised, nobody ever cared before, she was always overlooked. "Sayuri" She said, eyes still wide.

"I'm Kagome" Kagome held her hand out, and Sayuri hesitantly took it, but as soon as she did, her face erupted into a bright smile.

"Are we friends?" Sayuri asked, afraid of rejection. Kagome gave are another one of he smiles as she withdrew her hand. "If you want to be"

Sayuri nodded, then she watched Kagome walk off to tain.

* * *

Not much later the whole team was assembled and were currently waiting for Kakashi.

Sasuke was busy staring at Kagome, causing Sakura to throw heated glares her way, and Naruto glaring at Sasuke, as an over –protective brother would.

Kagome on the other hand remained oblivious to the whole thing, and currently having a conversation with Shadow about things that the others probably wouldn't be able to relate through. Though after who knows how long, Kagome caught Sasuke looking at her and gave him a smile, causing him to blush and turn away.

If looks could kill, Sasuke and Kagome would be dead by now.

This went on until Kakashi arrived with that goofy smile still on his face.

"I got lost." Was all the jonin said. As usual, Sakura and Naruto had given him a good yelling, Sasuke had not said a word and Kagome just giggled at Kakashi's excuse, and her team's reaction.

Shadow sighed "He's always late, why do you expect him to be early?"

"KAKSHI SENSEI! WHAT'S OUR MISSION TODAY, IT BETTER NOT SUCK!" Naruto yelled right in is face, causing him to move a few steps back.

Kagome sighed, Naruto's big mouth was going to get them into trouble one of these days. But, one the other hand, he was very entertaining.

-------Two Missions Later-------

I laughed slightly at Naruto's pouting face as we walked down the streets of Konoha. We had just finished our missions. Naruto, being well, himself tried to out do everyone, mostly Sasuke. He just never learns. He had overworked himself again and jumped headfirst into jobs without knowing exactly what to do, resulting in angry villagers, multiple bruises and, the inability to walk five steps without falling over.

So now here we were. Naruto had his arm slung around my shoulders for support, Sasuke was glaring at him for some reason, I didn't really know. Sakura was so focused on 'her' Sasuke-kun that she was oblivious to everything around her.

Even the wall.

Not wanting to look bad, especially while Sasuke was around, she attempted to make it look like she meant to hit it, fixed her hair then pointed out something unimportant, in hopes that we would forget what happened.

Pathetic really, I doubted he even saw her crash into a wall with the way he's glaring at Naruto.

"stupid sasuke-teme" He muttered, looking away from the glaring Uchiha. "It's not nice to call your friend a teme Naruto" I teasingly scolded. "but Kagome!" he looked up at me, trying to look innocent. "Everything that happened today was HIS falut" He whined, like a child trying to pin the blame on his sibling.

"and just how is it his fault?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome! You're supposed to be on my side!" he said, though it came out as a yell._'That's Naruto alright'_

"ignore him, I know I intend to" Came a cool voice from beside me, a voice that belonged to none other than the stoic Uchiha as he fell into step beside me.

"you teme!" Naruto shouted and made a move to punch Sasuke, throwing me off balance and Naruto, with no one to support him, fell down taking me with him.

"get off!" I yelled at my cousin, he of course, yelled back at me. That was as far as our argument had gone before he was practically shoved off me by some outside force, for which I was thankful.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he helped me up, quite gently I might add, contradictory to the fact that he looked like he was about to maim Naruto just a minute ago.

"Fine, thanks" I blushed slightly, seeing how concerned (and close) Sasuke was.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the exchange between the three, and the heated glares Sakura was sending her fellow kunoichi.

"teamwork seems to be suffering" Kakashi commented dryly.

"It's all that teme's fault!" Naruto shouted once again.

"and just how?" countered the Uchiha.

"you have to be such an ass all the time" Sasuke scowled at this remark. "then go sucking up to Kagome!"

Kagome was getting nervous, she didn't know just why, but Naruto seemed to be trying extra hard to agitate Sasuke. She could see that he was close to losing it, witch would be bad.

"why don't you just-" Naruto was cut off by Kagome's hand covering his mouth to prevent him from doing any more damage to him and Sasuke's already bad relationship. The rest of his sentence came out as a muffled mess of words. "If you don't mind Kakashi-senei, I'll bring Naruto home now." She smiled at her sensei.

"alright, Kagome you can go" He turned to the other two "you too Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi said with a dismissive wave before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"See ya!" Kagome yelled and left, carrying Naruto with her.

She turned just in time to miss Sasuke's small smile, and Sakura glare at her yet again.

**Sakura's POV**

I glared at her retreating form. Really, what does she have that I don't? I'm smarter and prettier, and I've known Sasuke longer than she has, right?

Who does she think she is, just barging into the village and taking MY Sasuke-kun?

Why that- wait, was that a smile, no! Sasuke doesn't smile, and especially because of her. He must just be really happy that's she's gone, that's it.

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon as everyone left, I headed in the direction that Kagome and the dobe went. No, I wasn't stalking her, more of keeping her safe. Who knows what kinds of trouble Naruto would get her into. I wasn't going to take any chances.

So here I was, running through trees and rooftops, all for one girl, one girl who had managed to wiggle her way into my heart.

And I was glad I was doing so because she was distracted, bickering with Naruto again, she failed to notice someone in front of her until she bumped into him.

**Kagome's POV**

"Naruto, you should really stop pushing yourself too hard" A tired, and a bit worried Kagome said to the boy, who more likely to tune her out than listen to what she was saying.

"But Kagome, It's all Sasuke-teme's fault!" He whined again.

"for the tenth time Naruto, how is it his fault" I asked, my patience wearing thin.

"you just didn't notice because you like him" Naruto pouted and looked at the opposite direction.

"wh-what?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"you LIKE him" Naruto grinned.

"wait till I tell everyone!"

"you wouldn't" Naruto smirked and took as deep breath.

"KAGOME LI-" He was cut off as both of them bumped into something big and black.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was in the place the senseis hanged out in. Sitting across him was Iruka.

"How's your team" Iruka asked him, reading the mission report in his hand.

"Naruto's doing fine" Kakashi responded, knowing that Naruto was really the one Iruka was concerned about.

"it's just that, I haven't been able to see him, ever since he graduated at least." He seemed sad, but also a bit ashamed.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, I was nice to know that there were people out there who cared about Naruto. Then, his thoughts drifted to Kagome. There was just something about her, something familiar, he could tell Sasuke felt it too.

"His cousin moved into Konoha recently, along with two of her friends. Naruto may not really show it, but deep down he's really glad to have her around, someone his age who accepts and understand him"

Iruka waited a while before responding. "yes, I've heard of her. How is she influencing your team?"

"As I've already told you, Naruto seems happier. Sasuke, he's…different. He seems happier, not to the point where he smiles and laughs. But he seems less depressing, and he thinks less about his clan and his plans for revenge."

Iruka seemed taken back at this. When the Uchihas were first murdered, some concerned chunnin and jonin had attempted to cheer up the pessimistic Uchiha, but he refused to even to talk to them, and they had given up.

"Interesting" Was Iruka said, digesting all the new information.

"Konoha is lucky that their little family moved in" Kakashi said, though he had a feeling that as time went by, Konoha would feel just how lucky they were.

* * *

"See what you get me into?"she asked Naruto who just grinned.

"Sorry about that" she said as she looked up at the person who she bumped.

He definitely looked pissed, but his angry expression soon faded into a smirk. She didn't know who this guy was, but he sure freaked her out. She wanted to get out of here, and fast.

The Chunin and Jonin have assembled before the Hokage, ready to discuss the Chunin exams.

"Let us hear from the ones in charge of the genin" The elderly man said. "Kakashi, Kurani and Asuma, do wish to nominate any of your students for the exams? As you know, a genin that had completed eight or more missions is eligible for the exams, but an other may join if nominated by their sensei. Kakashi, we start with you"

"I, Kakashi Hatake nominate Naruto Uzumaki" You could see Iruka tense, but he kept his mouth shut. "Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Higurashi"

"I Kurenai Yuuhi, nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburam and Hinata Hyuuga"

"I Asuma Sarutobi, Nominate Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka."

"wait a minute!" Iruka yelled, not being able to take it anymore. "yes Iruka" Lord Homage said.

"all of those genin were students of mine at the academy, they are skilled, but they are not yet ready. Besides this Kagome Higurashi shows up a few weeks ago, and suddenly becomes a shinobi, and now she is to enter the Chunin exams!"

"They need more experience!"

"I became a Chinin six years younger than Naruto" kakashi pointed out

"They aren't you!" Was Iruka's reply. "Are you tryig to crush them?" (add the stfff after)

"first of all Iruka, Kagome had earned her place on the team and has proved invaluable. I will not just stand by and alow you to talk about my student that way. And Second, They are no longer under your care, but mine. They have progressed since the academy, and I feel that they are ready"

"But-" Iruka tried to reason.

"Enough!" The old Hokage said. "Iruka you've made your point"

* * *

With Sakura

~~At a Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub Meeting~~

The Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club gathered at their base. They were out to make sure that those unworthy of Sasuke's attention did not try anything with him. They deemed any girl not within their ranks worthy to even look at Sasuke.

"Girls" Sakura started, and the other immediately stop talking amongst themselves to listen. The mood was light, as mostly they gossiped about other things and, of course, talked about Sasuke and how cool he was.

"We have a problem" Sakura staed grimly, and the mood darkened.

"Is Sasuke injured!" Asked one of them. Then, there was chaos. Screams of alarm rang through the room at the just the thought of Sauske hurt. They started talking amongst themselves and daydreaming about taking care of 'their' Sasuke.

"Calm down!" Sakura shouted, trying to get the fanclub under control. After a few more attempts, she finally managed to soothe their fears and get them to listen

"A certain somebody is getting close to Sasuke-kun, too close" Sakura growled out, she couldn't stand the thought of another girl getting Sasuke, especially some freak who didn't even belong to the club.

"Who!" One girl cried out, she just as desperate as anyone there to know who would dare ruin her future with Sasuke.

"Kagome Higurashi" Screams and shouted were heard like, "that freak!" or "The new girl" or just screams. They were all outraged. Why would Sasuke bother with that freak, she didn't even go to the academy, and she was only in Konoha for a short while.

"I'll mess up her face so bad even Naruto won't believe it!" Threatened one of the tougher (though still pretty weak) members of the fanclub, while thrusting her fist into her palm, to show she meant it.

"but won't we get in trouble?" Came the voice of another member. Sure she wanted Sasuke, but she didn't want to get kicked out or get into any trouble while doing so. Besides, she entered the Sasuke Fan Club so she could pursue Sasuke without getting beat up, like they planning for Kagome.

"do you want that thing to be with Sasuke-kun!" Screamed a girl named Mika, one of the more…aggressive members of the Fan Club. To her, nothing mattered aside form Sasuke.

"But are we really going to hurt somebody just to get him?" She asked again, she looked down at her bracelet. She looked around the room, everyone was giving her the isn't-it-obvious look.

"She has a point" Said Ino, who was silently taking in the information, until now. Everyone was surprised that, Ino of all people would be saying this.

"If we injure her, were going to get into trouble, and she'll go right back to Sasuke-kun when she's healed." Ino didn't want to just give her a warning, because she knew Kagome wouldn't take it.

"Ino's right" Sakura sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, she hated Kagome more.

Sakura's face adorned a malicious smirk. "Here's what were going to do…"

* * *

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, walking into the house. She heard the footsteps of her brother before he came into view. "yes (jap word for sister)?" Kohaku asked.

"have you seen kilala?" Sango asked, setting her things on down. She hadn't seen Kilala ever since she went training in the forest.

"I thought she was with you" This made her panic, so if Kilala wasn't with Kohaku, where was she?

* * *

Kagome smiled at him, despite the vibes she was getting. "If you don't mind I'll just be getting Naruto here and get going" She grinned, hoping that he would just leave them alone. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

She was about to go when an arm grabbed hers. His smirk grew "what if I do?" Said the weird dude.

"Let her go!" a voice belonging to none other than Naruto shouted. He was NOT going to let anyone hurt her.

"no" Naruto growled at the response. "you're lucky Sasuke is such a teme or else you'd be in a lot of trouble!"

"I doubt it, from what I've seen you leaf village ninja are weak" Kankuro said arrogantly. Who did this kid think he was?

"I think I'll just take her and be on my way" As soon as he finished his sentence, he knocked into the nearest wall, thanks to Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke stood there, a look of pure rage on his face. Kagome guessed it because of the insult to his village, oh how wrong she was. The Uchiha wasted no time before coming to Kagome's aid.

He stood in front of her protectively, and Kagome in turn looked like she was hiding behind him.

"another brat to hate…" Kankuro muttered to himself as he stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Try anything again and a punch in the face isn't all you're gonna get" Sasuke warned.

"I'll put an arrogant show-off like you in your place" Kankuro reached for the mummy-like thing from his back. The bandages were flying around, slowly coming off. But he wasn't able to because another person came into the picture.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village"Said a voice. Then a red-haired person appeared, hanging upside-own from the tree Sasuke was stalking, keeping Kagome safe from. He had an unreadable expression on his face, thought he appeared to be mad at Kankuro.

"you see Gaara-" Kankuro tried to explain, but shut up as Gaara told him to.

"Sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line" Kankuro said grudgingly, he wasn't sorry, but he didn't plan to die just yet.

Gaara disappeared from the tree and emerged beside Kagome, making Sasuke tense. He didn't like the vibes from this guy, and he didn't like him being near Kagome even more. Sasuke instinctively moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused" Gaara said to her. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but managed a small smile. "Don't, you're not the one who did anything wrong" she said to Gaara, but sent a small glare at Kankuro as she did.

Gaara nodded. At least she didn't scream and run "Let's go" he looked at Kankuro.

"you're from the hidden sand right? So why are you here?" Kagome asked, out of curiosity and curiosity alone.

The blonde one snorted. "Have you been living under a rock? We have permission, we're here to participate in the chunin exams."

'_didn't have to be so rude_' Kagome thought sourly.

During the interrogation, the sand siblings had drawn closer, now directly in front of them. Gaara never stopped staring at Kagome, as if he was studying her. Occasionally his eyes would stray to Naruto. Sasuke growled under his breath.

"you know… the pain, the bloodlust I do" Gaara stated. It dawned on her. "you're-" She didn't finish.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, and you?"

"Kagome Higurashi" She answered with more confidence and a small smile. 'he's just like us' She thought, though she felt bad for him, it was refreshing to meet another person who could relate to them.

"I wish to know your name as well" He looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He sounded hostile. He didn't like anyone looking at his Kagome. Wait, his? where did that come from?

"We will meet again" Gaara stated before he and his siblings left.

Kagome sighed in relief, hopefully she wouldn't have any other encounters when she dropped off Naruto and went home.

"Thanks Sasuke" She smiled at him before asking Naruto how he was, who yelled he was ok. Kagome laughed a bit before helping him up.

**(Time-skip)**

Kagome had dropped of Naruto at his house and was on her way home. She offered to let him stay with her and Sango, but he refused and jokingly (or maybe not) said that he wouldn't want to be so close to 'that teme Uchiha'. Kagome told him that Sasuke wasn't that bad, he just replied "to you"

She laughed and they ate some ramen before leaving.

~With Sakura~

She was standing by the area she knew Kagome always passed to get home. The rest of the fanclub was hiding somewhere, ready for the plan.

Sakura smirked, their plan _would _it just_ had _to, after all, she thought of it. By the time they were done with Kagome, she would out of their lives forever and she would have Sasuke all to herself.

They would lead Kagome to a forest they prepared especially for her. Everything was easier to destroy, and they had been practicing that one jutsu all day.

Also, they had put fake wounds and dirt of themselves, as well as practiced limping, This plan was fool-proof.

~Kagome~

As she was walking, Kagome noticed a figure in her path. Upon closer inspection she realized it was none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Kagome!" Sakura shouted waving her hand in the air, she seemed, happy? Excited? Had she finally abandoned her hate? Kagome certainly hoped so. But she wanted to get out of there fast. Sakura made her mad, she couldn't help it. Especially now, near the new moon, when her demon was more active, and more easily angered.

However, Kagome froze as she heard a pain-filled cry. She _knew_ that cry, it belonged to none other than Kilala.

Sakura, realizing that Kagome had figured out what was making that sound, spoke up.

"Do you want her?" Sakura asked, she knew the answer, but the point was to make Kagome was mad as possible, she didn't know how easy that was.

Kagome clenched her fist in anger. The answer was obvious wasn't it, just what was Sakura trying to pull. Teammate or not, if she had done anything to the sweet, yet fierce neko Kagome knew, she was going to pay. She would not lose someone else she cared about. (Well, Kilala's a cat, but I'll just call her someone)

"Come and get her" Sakura was heading towards one of the training grounds.

Kagome growled, she was not in the mood to play games, especially when it was serious. Without another thought she raced after Sakura, already mad.

It wasn't long before both Kunoichi came to a stop. (Describe Kilala)

Kagome's heart sank as she saw the neko. She was chained to the ground. But, something was wrong. the chains were tight, but not too tight. "There seemed to be some sort of thing in them that was causing her pain. Seeing her friend in pain caused Kagome to feel some sort of pain too.

"That's enough Sakura, just give her back" There was a snarl in Kagome's voice, witch meant her demon was starting to show.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked snottily, shrugging her shoulders. She had no intention of letting the demon cat go.

"what's gotten into you?" Kagome's voice showed some concern, more for her friend than Sakura. She flinched as the cat yelped in pain again, struggling against it's bonds.

"She's a cat! What would possibly posses you to do this?" Kagome yelled, she couldn't imagine what Sakura wanted with Sango's neko companion., but it hurt her to see the little thing in pain. She was so helpless, Kagome was certain those were no ordinary chains.

"No" Sakura insisted. "She's a _demon_, just like you are" Kagome was surprised, even here nobody could accept demons?

"Your kind doesn't belong here, so just get out!" Sakura shouted, releasing her pent up anger on Kagome.

"Just leave Kilala alone!"

"Who's going to make us?" Us? Kagome asked herself. Looking around she noticed that the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub was present.

"you, or Naruto"

"Don't you _dare_ being him into this!" She shouted as soon as his name was said.

"why, he's just as much of a demon as you are, you are all threats to the village"

"So why don't you just go crying to your mother" Kagome clenched her fist and growled, tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh wait, you don't have one! Your friend abandoned you too!" Kagome couldn't take it, claws started to form, her eyes bled red. Kagome suddenly realized what was happening, but she couldn't do anything to stop her demon half.

* * *

The area did not look anything like it did just a few minutes ago.

Trees were broken and mangled, and claws tore through them like they were made of paper. There were dead patches of grass, from a fire jutsu that had missed, or overwhelmed it's target. There were craters in the ground, from furious punches that didn't make contact.

The chains, if you could call them that were torn and mangled. Releasing their prisoner was the first thing Kagome did.

And there stood Kagome. She was different though. She had claws and fangs, her eyes were a blood red color. There were a few marking across her face and arms.

Kagome was violently slashing at Sakura, who was really just a clone. Everytime she landed a blow, the clone would just poof into smoke. She didn't care though, her rage blinded her common sense.

Aside from the mangled area, and the fire starting to from in one spot, she didn't do much harm.

The fangirls were too afraid to even come out, the most they got was bruises or a little singed from the flames. Even was Sakura was afraid, choosing to send clones. She was hiding of course, feeling like Kagome wouldn't find her.

Kagome's lips curled into a demonic smirk. "I'm done playing" Every fangirl froze. What did she mean? Surely not that this was, at least until now, just a game she was playing to humor them?

"You think I don't know where you are, Sakura?" She said in a voice that made their blood run cold, especially Sakura.

'_what have I gotten myself into?_' Sakura asked herself. The hair at the back of her neck stood up, and she tentatively looked back. She saw not Kagome, but a bloodthirsty demon staring at her.

"Let me show you just how dangerous demons can be" Kagome flexed her claws. She grabbed Sakura and threw her out of her hiding spot, and onto the cleared area.

Sakura took out a kunai, thought she knew she had no chance with this demon standing in front of her.

Kagome's demon grinned. She pounced claws aiming for Sakura's throat. Just as she launched herself in to the air, a pair of arms locked around hers, effectively restraining her.

She growled and struggled, swinging her arms and legs wildly in an attempt to break free.

"I can't hold her much longer" Came the voice of the person restraining her. She recognized the male, but couldn't place a name on the voice at this time.

"Kagome" Said a calm, comforting voice. She instinctively snapped at the figure, who pulled back enough to dodge.

Finally, after a minute of being restrained and talked to, Kagome opened her eyes to reveal their natural color, not the demon's.

She stopped struggling, and the person realizing this let her go slowly.

Kagome broke down into tears. She had seen al her demon did, and she knew what it could do. What if she lost control again?

"I-I'm sorry" Kagome repeated over and over, like a broken record as she sobbed.

"shhh, it's ok" The person patted her back. She looked up to the worried face her sensei. (bet you thought it was Sasuke)

"I didn't meant to-" She cut herself off, deciding to say something else. "I didn't want-"

"I know" Kakashi said, before handing the girl to Sango who hugged her tightly. "I was so worried!" Sango cried.

Kagome just stayed silent. Sango understood, she was probably the only one here aside from Shadow who did. She looked over to Sasuke, he seemed to want to talk to Kagome too, so she left the girls side.

She turned to glare at Sakura. "Who do you think you are!" She shouted at the pink-haired girl. "Kidnapping Kilala and doing who knows what to Kagome"

"look what _she_ did to _us_!" Sakura shouted, referring to the damaged area and the pretending to be injured fangirls, and some who were using transformation jutsus. Sango couldn't see past those, but Kakashi could.

"you brought it on yourselves" Sango snorted, not caring about them.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I'm disappointed at you Sakura" Sakura looked scared, or ashamed. The point here was to make Kagome look bad, not them.

Kakashi,that girl and Sasuke weren't supposed to come. She didn't want her sensei to think bad of her. She was the kind of person who just _had_ to be liked by others.

Kakashi thought a bit before speaking. "a fellow Shinobi, and your teammate at that. Sakura, you are to be suspended from team seven's activities until further notice."

"but" she tried to reason. Not only would she look bad, Kagome would be with Sasuke, with no her to break them apart.

"It's final, Sakura" He didn't want to, but Sakura could be a danger to the team.

"Sasuke" He said, looking back a the Uchiha, who already had Kagome looking happier. Sasuke acknowledged Kakashi with a nod.

"Help Sango take Kagome home, I have to so see Lord Hokgae" Kakshi commanded. Sasuke helped Kagome up, whispering comforting words to her as he and Sango brought her home.

* * *

End of That chapter. Please review :)


	14. Confessions

OMG, Thanks for pointing out my mistake guys. It's either I was thinking about cats or I meant Kilala. My brains all messed up right now, too many stories I'm fighting the urge to write. But i promised myself i wouldn't start until I finish this. Lucky for you, it means I want to update faster.

I guess I'll just make it clear now Kagome's an Inu/Dragon. If the story ever says otherwise than it's my mistake. I'll make more things final when I get my facts straight. I hate my head for always changing the plans.

The Hokage might be a little OOC in this chapter, just to warn you guys.

School starts in two days :(

On with the chapter!

* * *

Kagome awoke with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it. She did the usual, shower, eat breakfast and brushed her teeth before she headed to the bridge where the team always met.

"Hey guys" Kagome said, walking into the bridge. Naruto gave her a hug while Sasuke just nodded, though secretly he wanted to hug her too.

"Good morning" Everyone looked up to see Kakashi with his usual lazy smile. "This might be sudden, but I've nominated you for the Chunin exams." Kakashi jumped down and landing before them with him close-eyed smile.

"Kakashi-sensei I love you!" Naruto shouted in joy as he tackle-glomped their sensei and hugged him tightly.

"This is just a nomination though" Kakashi spoke as he pulled the still-happy Naruto off of him.

"If you wish to join, be at room 301 by 4:00 PM, and Kagome" He glanced at her. "Familiars are permitted" She smiled at this. That meant shadow could be with her. Shadow had always made her feel safe. Also, she feared her demon half, and knew Shadow could help her keep it in check since Sango wouldn't be there.

"That is all" Kakashi poofed away as usual.

"Chunin Exams! Chunin Exams!" Naruto chanted merrily as they walked across the bridge.

"There's gonna be some really though ninja there! Like the paint guy and the sand guy!" He beamed. Kagome laughed at Naruto's description.

Sasuke smirked at the mention of Gaara '_I might get to fight him' _

The other three had gone their own ways, leaving Kagome alone. She had decided to spend the day with Hinata and Sango. The three of them had gone shopping and were now sitting down, eating some dango. "So Hinata, are you Kiba and Shino going to take the exams?" Sango asked, petting Kilala who was sleeping on her lap. The little kitten let out an unconscious purr and moved her head towards Sango's hand.

"y-yes, but I'm scared, what if I'm not strong enough?" Hinata looked down, thinking of the worst. She knew the two were capable, but she feared that she would just drag them down. She always did, and this time Kurenai-sensei wouldn't be there to bail them out.

"don't worry Hinata, you won't be alone" Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, Shadow and I will be there, and you can bet we'll look out for you"

"Re-really?" Hinata stuttered. No one had ever been this nice to her, or had gone through so much trouble just to make her feel safe. Sure, there was the branch family of the clan, but they did so out of necessity or obligation, not because they wanted to. Kagome was just naturally nice, that's why everyone loved her.

"Us rookies have to look out for each other, right"

"I'm sure you two will be fine, besides, like Sasuke would let anything happen to her" Sango giggled, the comment causing Kagome to shoot her a dirty look.

"We're friends" She said sheepishly, her face would put a tomato to shame. Sango and Hinata turned their gaze to her.

"_Right_" Sango screaming was heard. Kagome's hand flew to the hilt of her sword, thinking that there was some sort of trouble, but all thoughts of that were pushed aside when she head the familiar voices, and screaming, of fan girls.

What was Sasuke doing here?

Thankfully, the girls here were more…normal? They simply stared and sighed, hoping he would come their way. It was sad really, the way they would look at him hopefully, in the end he would just end up ignoring them. Kagome guessed that it was because they were too desperate, something she knew the Uchiha didn't like. As usual,Sasuke ignored them and headed for Kagome, Sango and Hinata.

"h-hi Sasuke" He nodded at her and replied, making Kagome smile. Hinata needed more friends and she had a feeling Sasuke would become one of them. Even if he wasn't, at least he was making an effort to be nice to the shy girl.

Sasuke seemed sort of nervous, Kagome noted. His eyes would turn to the ground for a moment, avoiding eye contact. Sango laughed, remembering a conversation between her and the Uchiha not too long ago. She smiled knowingly at him.

"Can I borrow Kagome for a while?" He asked with that trademark Uchiha smirk. Before Kagome could reply, Sango had practically threw her to the Uchiha, who caught her and prevented her from falling. Hinata laughed at the exchange. She loved spending time with Sango and Kagome. They always made her feel special, that and they were really funny sometimes. They just knew how to make the best of anything. She really hoped that things between Sasuk e and Kagome would work out. Kagome deserved to be happy. No matter what the other girls said, she knew they were mad because Kagome was a better person than they were.

"Of course you can!" Sango was unable to control the smile she now wore. Kilala who was now awake, meowed happily, as if agreeing.

Sasuke nodded and dragged Kagome out of the dango place, much to the dismay of his angry fangirls.

As the walked out, it seemed every girl was staring at them. It was like if she even a step farther from Sasuke, the fangirl would drag her away and she would never be seen again.

"Take a walk with me" He said as they got to the less crowded part, Kagome couldn't e more thankful. She smiled reassuringly and nodded. She decided to make the first move and took his hand. Sasuke's face turned a shade of red and he looked away, but he didn't pull away either. Kagome was just happy that he didn't push her away like she had seem him do with other girls.

* * *

Sasuke led her to the forest near the Uchiha mansion. "Kagome" Sasuke started as he came to a stop. Kagome stopped behind him. She didn't see this part of it before. She silently took in everything, as she always did. She didn't know why, but there was a voice at the back of her head telling her to take everything in, because before she knew it, it might all be taken away.

"are you sure about taking the Chunin exams?" Sasuke broke the silence, as well as her thoughts.

Kagome was confused, and bit insulted. Did Sasuke think that he couldn't handle it? That, maybe she too would drag him down? Kagome's face mirrored her thoughts, a bit hurt. Sasuke quickly caught on to her thoughts.

"It's not what you think, it's just- I," Sasuke wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he was unsure about what he should say. Every time he was about to finish his sentence, he seemed to start to say something else. "I'm no good at this" He mumbled to himself. The only one who ever really showed Sasuke any affection was his mother. He was sure his father cared, but had difficulty expressing it.

Seems that trait ran in the family.

Sasuke was silent a bit, thinking carefully about what he was about to say. "Whenever I'm around you, I can't help but feel happier." Sasuke seemed to gain more confidence with every word. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I forget… about them, about the past. And focus on the present" He looked up at her and stared right into her eyes. Kagome couldn't bring herself to look away. "I've lost…so much" A lone tear ran down his cheek, despite his best attempts to contain it. "I don't want to lose someone else"

"I care about you, a lot" He turned away from her. Even the great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of rejection.

She was astonished, and speechless. She never thought anyone would say things like this to her, especially the stoic Uchiha.

"Sasuke" She put and hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, surprised. "I care about you a lot too" She hugged him, and the Uchiha reacted quickly, tightly wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"After Inuyasha picked Kikyo, and after we left the feudal era for good, I never thought I would be accepted as much as I was there, being a demon didn't matter there because I was a Miko too. When I came here, they seemed to shun demons too. And yet, you, Kakashi-sensei, and the others didn't hate me. I feel like a belong here more than anywhere else in the world"

"I don't plan in dying anytime soon, ok?" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise" They stayed like that, just staring at the sky, until Sasuke voiced his thoughts.

"what happened to you yesterday, the thing with Sakura" He asked. Kagome tensed, and he knew that he had brought up a distressing topic her. He wanted an answer, but he understood that she didn't want to talk about it. The topic probably brought back painful memories. He wanted looked away, to apologize, because he was afraid that she would be mad, though his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him.

He didn't want to upset her though. "you don't have to…" He said, and hesitantly looked up at her, but was surprised as he was greeted with a sad smile.

"no, you have to know, since it affects you and Naruto" She looked up, and seemed to be in thought. She wanted to know how much she should tell him, and how. She was carefully planning her words.

"As you know, I have demon blood in me. Unlike half-demons, who turn into humans during the new moon, and who has the appearance of both a demon and a human, I can freely choose between forms, but during the new moon, and the days close to it, I have less control of my demonic side. When I go into my demonic state unwillingly, I don't have control. Since my demon blood is so strong, since it comes from a demon like Sesshoumaru, and the blood of a dragon as well, it's more powerful than my human blood."

I have... urges sometimes" She hesitated that last part. The last thing she wanted was for him to think of her as a monster. "it's screaming at me to just kill. Usually go hunting in the forest or something, in the feudal era,we hunted regularly, so it was easier. " She explained. "

Sasuke was silently taking in the information, storing it in his brain incase he needed it in the future. He stoked her back soothingly, seeig as it was getting harder for her to continue.

"Seeing Kilala in pain, and knowing Sakura was the cause, it, it just made me so angry. I lost contol" She clenched her fist, showing just how much it tormented her. "I lost control" She said, in a sad voice. "but I" She stopped, choking back a sob. "I don't want to kill, I don't, but sometimes it's so hard" She failed this time and tears spilled freely out of her eyes.

"My Miko powers keep it in check, but I'm not sure if it'll hold forever" More tears. Then, a single drop of water fell from the sky. It landed on her cheek, seeming to blend in with her tears. More raindrops fell from the heavens, it seemed the earth was crying along with her.

"thank you, for telling me"

"than you for listening" She sighed happily and lifted he head to face the sky, enjoying the cool night rain. "It feels like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders" She was now soaked with water. "refreshing, just like the rain."

Sasuke didn't say anything, and continued to stare at the remarkable girl before him. She was so strong, yet she was kind caring and understanding. She had been through so much, just like him, yet she continued to be so happy and just moved on. She was one of a kind. And he wasn't going to let her go.

They stayed like that for a long time before Kagome pointed out that it was late, and the Chunin exams were tomorrow.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away. Kagome let out a yawn and stretched and leaned against at tree, half asleep. Sasuke chuckled at her and put her onto his back, like Inuyasha always did. He told her to sleep, which she happily did. Sasuke took one last look at her, before walking in the direction of the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

We came through the doors of the large building, just in time to see a weird kid in a green jumpsuit get knocked back from the door to the next room. He had a couple of bruises and his hair was a bit messed up, but other than that he was fine.

"you expect to pass the exams like that?" The boy standing in front of the door marked '301' sneered. He had spiky hair and bandages. He also seemed to cocky for his own good.'_Reminds me of a certain Hanyou_' Shadow said. It still stung a bit, thinking of him. But I know Shadow meant it as an insult to him rather than to hurt me.

"you should quit now"

"please, just let us through" A girl wearing a Pink Chinese style shirt and had her hair up in two buns said, helping the other boy up. Her voice was pleading, and she seemed weak, but somehow Kagome didn't buy that act.

The kid with bandages didn't say anything, and just raised his hand to smack her. Kagome, seeing this beat him to it and punched him, sending him back a few feet. He growled and charged at her. Kagome grabbed his fist and flipped him. He landed on his back. He was about to lunge at her when the other person put a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to. He snorted and pulled his shoulder out of the other's grasp.

"She just wants to take the exams, no need to hit her. Just let us through, and reverse the genjutsu while your at it" Kagome crossed her arms and returned to her position in between Sasuke and Naruto.

"so you saw through a genjutsu, so what? Little girls like you should just go home to your mommies" He had regained that arrogant tone as well. He didn't know how deep his words cut her.

Kagome's fist clenched. That single word brought back memories, memories that she's rather forget. She could feel the tears starting to form. But she would not cry, at least not in front of these two.

"My mother is dead." Some gasps were heard from the genin that were watching the scene. Naruto gave her a sympathetic look and Shadow glared at the boy.

"That's it!" An angry Sasuke growled and aimed a kick at the one who made the comment. The other guy saw this and prepared to counter. Just as the two feet were about to collide, a flash of green appeared and, the same kid with the bruises was in between them, somehow unharmed.

He had stopped their kicks.

Sasuke shot the other guy a nasty look before snatching his foot from the guy's hand.

"What happened to the plan" Said a boy. He sported a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and wore his headband around his waist. He had large, round eyes and his hair was in a shiny bowl-cut. He was probably the other's teammate.

"sorry it's jus-" He tried to reason.

"forget it, it's done" said the girl with a sigh.

The girl of the team walked up to Kagome "Hey, I'm Tenten, and you are?" She held her hand out to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at he friendly gesture, it was refreshing. "I'm Kagome" She shook Tenten's hand. Shadow spread her wings a little, as if asking to be introduced. "and this is shadow" Kagome laughed. TenTen smiled at her. "She's beautiful" Shadow stood a little straighter, she liked at brag, that was for sure, And with that the two got into a conversation, forgetting about their male teammates.

"what's your name" The white-eyed person asked Sasuke. Naruto fumed at the lack of attention he was getting. '_Why always Sasuke'_ he asked himself with clenched fists.

"It's common courtesy to give you name first" Was Sasuke's witty remark as he stole a glance at Kagome, who was still rather occupied with Tenten.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you anyway" Neji changed the subject.

"I'm not obliged to answer" Sasuke replied in a this-conversation-is-over voice.

"I'm sorry about him" Kagome smiled apologetically. Tenten waved her hand dismissively "It's not like Neji's any better"

"Let me introduce them" Kagome said happily. "That one over there is Sasuke Uchiha" She could swear she Sasuke smirk at the mention of his last name. "And the hyperactive one over here is my cousin, Naruto Uzumaki"

Tenten nodded. "He's Neji Hyuga" " and the one with the green jumpsuit is Ro-" He cut her off.

"My name is Rock Lee!" He exclaimed, moving a little too close to Kagome. Sasuke growled at this.

"Your name is Kagome right?" He asked. Before she could confirm anything, Sasuke had stepped between them, glaring at Lee "It's none of your business" He growled. Lee seemed unfazed by the obvious threat.

"I believe I was asking her, anyway" He moved to the side a bit, so Kagome could see him. Sasuke watched him like a hawk.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you with my life" He gave her and thumbs and a grin.

Sasuke looked like he was about to kill something, or rather, someone. Again, before Kagome could say anything, Sasuke was on it."Get away from her" Sasuke said in a dangerously low tone. "She's not interested" Sasuke's glare rivaled Shadow's earlier, but Lee remained unfazed.

Kagome pouted, was she ever going to get to speak for herself? Sango and Sasuke seemed to be her spokespeople. But, then again she didn't know how to respond to Lee, so she was thankful for Sasuke's intervention.

"Let's just go already" Kagome said, then waved goodbye to Tenten who returned the gesture. Sasuke nodded and put his arm possessively around her shoulders, hoping Lee would get the message and back off, he was practically dragging her away from the scene.

* * *

"Hold it!" A familiar voice boomed. There, standing on the staircase above them, was none other Rock Lee.

Sasuke growled at the sight of this person. He didn't like him, and he was crazy if he thought he could have Kagome, because she was his. And if there was one thing Uchiha's were bad at, it was sharing.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's glare didn't lighten in the slightest. He stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from Lee's line of sight. Kagome giggled at his protectiveness. He as over doing it, but it was a sweet gesture.

"I wish to challenge you" He said confidently and jumped down, landing in front of the three of them.

"I am Rock Lee, you mentioned it was common courtesy to give your own name first, Sasuke Uchiha"

"I wish to see if the rumors about the Uchiha clan are true" He got into a fighting stance.

"You know of my clan, and yet you still challenge me? I will teach you the hard way then."

As the fight was about to begin, Naruto shouted "wait"

The two turned their heads in attention. "It's always Sasuke…" So that's why. He was mad that Sasuke was always getting the attention. But, there was more that. He feared that he would just be forgotten, that he was insignificant. What would happen to his dreams of becoming Hokage?

In many ways, her two team mates reminded her of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She felt bad for Naruto. No person, aside from her and two or three more believed in Naruto. While Sasuke got everyone's attention, but his life wasn't as good as it seemed.

'I'm going to change that" She thought, determined.

'_the boy is persisent'_ Shadow commented.

"Naruto…" Kagome didn't want Naruto's pride to be hurt any more than it was.

"I know Kagome, but give me a minute and I'll have this guy begging for mercy." He clenched his fist and smirked. She knew there was no stopping him, so she gave him a small smile, encouraging him.

Lee would none of it "No thank you, my only interest is in fighting Uchiha"

"Sasuke can't compare to me" He charged at lee. It didn't take more than five seconds for Lee to neutralize Naruto.

"Face it Uchiha, you have no chance."

"This will be fun" He smirked "Let's do it" Sasuke got into a fighting stance and threw a punch at Lee.

* * *

The battle did not go well, for Sasuke at least. It seemed that Lee excelled in Taijutsu, rendering the sharingan useless as Sasuke was too slow to counter him. Luckily, just was Lee was about to use his final move, Lee was pulled back by, a turtle? Kagome ran and caught Sasuke as he was falling. Lee's sensei appeared and scolded him, with a punch to the face she might add.

"Are you ok" She worried about his injuries, but with Sasuke, he would be fine in an hour or two. What worried her just was much was how his pride was also affected. She helped him stand up, his hand held hers firmly. Any harder and it might fall off, but that wasn't her concern right now.

"I'm fine" He growled, though on the inside he was asking himself how hw cold loose to Lee.

Lee's sensei, Guy, turned his gaze towards them. 'so this is Kakashi's squad…" he thought.

"How is Kakashi?" He asked the three, who were watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"You know him?" Kagome asked.

"He's my eternal rival!" He said, as enthusiastically as Lee.

"My record" He appeared behind the three. "Is 50 wins and 49 losses"

"The truth is, I'm stronger than Kakashi, faster too" He smiled, team Seven looked shocked.

"Congratulations, then" Kagome tried to be nice and smiled.

Guy beamed. He loved any chance to brag. "Why Thank you!" He shouted, and Kagome kind of regretted her comment. "How much YOUTH you have!"

"Anyway, we need to get to the Chunin exams so…" She started, hoping he would get the point.

"Ahh, yes, the Chunin exams" He said thoughtfully. "best of luck to you" He turned to Lee "go on Lee!"

"Yes Guy-sensei!" He sped to room 301, and Guy had disappeared.

Kagome sighed in relief as the two look-alikes left.

"Lee totally beat you!" Naruto laughed at the Uchiha. Sasuke growled and his grip on Kagome tightened.

"Looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everybody thinks they are"

"Naruto…" Kagome said softly. This conversation wouldn't end well.

"Did you see his hands, He trains until he drops, much harder than you" Kagome knew that would hurt him, but she didn't stop Naruto because, she knew it was something Sasuke needed to hear.

"In fact-" Okay, maybe he was pushing it.

"That's enough, come on guys, we need to get to the Chunin exams" Naruto and Sasuke agreed.

The three of them were now in front of the real room 301, where it appeared Kakashi was waiting for them.

"glad you all came. I'm proud of you all, and I couldn't ask for a better team." He sounded sincere.

Kagome laughed "don't talk like were going to die, I know people have on these exams, but we won't be one of them, right" She looked at her two teammates, and Shadow of course.

Naruto grinned "believe it!" He threw his fist into the air. Kakashi stepped back a bit.

He nodded to them before steeping aside and letting them pass through.

As soon as they stepped in, Kagome felt uncomfortable. Almost all of the genin here looked older than them, and had a look in their eyes that screamed bloody murder. Sasuke saw this and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine" He said, and with something that could pass as a smile.

"Sasuke where have you been! I was waiting for you to show up!" Said a blonde girl with an unnaturally high voice, trying to sound 'cute' no doubt.

She glared at Kagome when she saw how close she as to 'her' Sasuke.

"Why did they let you in?" She asked in a snobby tone as she looked Kagome in the eye. Kagome knew right away that there was no chance of a friendship, not now at least.

"your just some freak. Why would my sauske-kun spend time with filth like you I don't know." Shadow would have ripped her head off, but Kagome told her strictly no killing, at least this point in the exams.

Kagome just paid her no heed. She was used to it, being the miko that traveled with a hanyou once in her life.

Sasuke practically threw Ino off his back. "Say something like that to her again and I will kill you" Ino had a look akin to fear, but it left as soon as it came and she just laughed. "Oh, Sasuke, your so funny" She knew her Sasuke-kun would never hurt her. At lest, that's what she told herself.

He growled yet again. This girl just wouldn't get it.

Kagome heard barking, and not a second later a white blur jumped into her arms. She quickly caught it, and as she looked at it she saw it was Akamaru.

"Hello Akamaru" She patted his head and he barked happily.

"Hey!" A voice called. Kiba appeared with Shino and Hinata trailing behind him. Akamaru barked again and headed back to Kiba with his tail wagging wildly. '_how cute' _Kagome thought as she watched the two.

"Hi Naruto" Hinata said quietly, and look away as soon as Naruto turned his gaze to her.

"Hinata" Kagome hugged the girl. "you came" Hinata nodded.

"I'm happy you came too" Kagome always gave her a little confidence, something Hinata needed desperately.

Then she looked to Naruto, who to other people would look like he's breaking down, but Kagome knew better.

"You might want to step back" Kagome whispered to Sasuke. He complied without another word.

Naruto raised his head, eyes burning with determination. He pointed a finger in the general direction of the crowd. "I'm going to beat all of you believe it!"

The other rookie nine, save fore Sasuke and Shino had a look of terror on their faces. Kagome laughed and Shadow smirked.

'_He's got guts' _Shadow commented, she turned her head to Kagome. _'I like this kid more and more'_

"Hey!" Ino appeared beside Kagome, furious no doubt. "What is that idiot trying to do, get us killed!" Kagome ignored her, she didn't understand Naruto like Kagome did.

Kagome didn't see anything wrong. She thought the confidence, and the positive attitude was nice. The shinobi looked like they would kill them, or more accurately him thanks to his outburst. But, weren't they going to anyway. If they didn't believe in themselves, if they were afraid, they weren't going to get anywhere. The look an the other ninja's faces were also pretty funny. She could see Gaara an his team among the crowd, looking at them.

Sasuke and Hinata, along with Kabuto seemed… inspired? It was either that of amused.

Naruto looked back at Kagome, silently asking her if he did the right thing, as he did when they were kids. Naruto rarely admits it, but her opinions are important to him.

A huge cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room. A loud, commanding voice cut through the silence. He stated that he was the proctor for the first exam.

Kagome smiled, somewhat excited_. 'the Chunin exams have officially begun_.' She looked the tall, scary looking man at the front of the room. She guessed he was intimidating, but she had faced so many demons. Two heads, rotting flesh, remarkably big (and ugly) she was sure they could take him.

* * *

Kakashi found himself in the Hokage's tower. He had been summoned there for reasons no one had told him, but he had a pretty good guess. He could hear arguing inside, from the noise there were a lot of people, and they all had something to say. He cold hear the old Hokage's voice trying to clam them down. Taking another breath, raised his hand and pushed open the door.

There was complete silence as he entered, but it was like calm before the storm. The next thing he knew, people were shouting their questions at him. He paid them no heed. The Hokage managed to get them to calm down. He looked around the room. He recognized some faces present, as some of them were retired Shinobi. One particular person confirmed his beliefs. Present there with rage written all over her face, was Sakura's mother.

* * *

Kakashi lifted his hand to knock on the Hokage's door. He wasn't told why he was summoned there, but he had a pretty good idea. But one thing Kakashi knew is that he wasn't giving up without a fight. He heard the Hokage say "enter" through the door. Without a moment's hesitation he stepped into the Hokage's office. The Hokage was very old, but also very smart. There was always that calm and wise expression on his face, if not a smile.

But there was nothing calm about him now. He seemed quite grim. Kakashi could feel it.

"you summoned me, Lord Hoakge?" Kakashi bowed respectfully.

The old man sighed. "Kakashi" Kakashi knew immediately that this was something bad. "It has come to my attention that there has been an incident involving you student, Kagome"

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi tried to respond, but h was cut off by the elderly man.

"Kakashi I'm sure you're aware of what happned" The Hokage was dead serious now. He was kind and patient, he even tolerated Naruto's disrespect, but he would absolutely **not** going to tolerate a possible threat to the village, not after he had devoted his life to protecting it.

Kakashi wanted to say something in Kagome's defense. He believed Kagome was no threat to Konoha, she was far too kind, but he knew that whatever he said would fall on deaf ears now. He decided he would get a chance later on. Kakashi grit his teeth and let out a deep breath. "yes Lord Hokage" He said submissively.

"then you understand we have no other choice but to exile the demon from the village" Kakashi froze. He expected her to be punished, but this, this was just unreasonable.

Kakashi put his foot down. "She's not a demon!" He almost shouted, he probably would have if he wasn't talking to the Hokage. "She's an innocent child who's just as confused about herself as we are"

"She may not appear be a demon Kakashi, but she contains one, part of her IS one. It has no seals! It's more unstable than the nine-tails!" The Hokage slammed his hand down on his table to emphasize his point. "Do not let your fondness for your students influence your judgement"

Kakashi growled under his breath. Kagome was a good person he knew it, he saw it first hand. Naruto finally has a friend, has family. The kid would be crushed if that was taken away from him. And Sasuke, the Uchiha kid would be more depressed than ever. The only person who would benefit from this was Sakura.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, everything clicked. Sakura would be happy to see her leave, and so would Sasuke's fangirls. That incident wasn't just about expressing their dislike for the poor girl, it was their way of getting rid of the girl themselves. The fangirls parents and family were probably screaming for something to be done. Kagome would also be beating herself up for it, and last but not least, It would catch the Hokage's attention. Those girls truly didn't think of anyone but themselves. He could see it was set up, and he was sure that Sango, Sasuke and Shadow weren't far from seeing it. Kagome wouldn't though, she liked to see the best in people.

"Lord Hokage, She isn't completely responsible for her reactions, you have to believe that much" Kakashi pleaded.

"do you have any proof Kakashi?" The Hokage questioned. Kakashi silently cursed, because he didn't. The only ones who could admit to anything was the fanclub themselves. But what would possibly drive them to do so? Not only will Kagome stay, but they will also be punished.

"I can't take it anymore!" said a feminine voice. There appeared to be nobody there. Then, a part of the room seemed to be distorted and a girl appeared. The Hokage put on a nicer face."So you finally decided to show yourself"

The girl seemed taken back. "y-you knew i was there?" She stuttered. The Hokage laughed. "child, I wasn't chosen to be Hokage for nothing, now what is it you want?" The Hokage asked.

"Ka-Kakashi-san is right, it was set up by the fanclub" She admitted hesitantly. She was afraid of the others would say, and more afraid of the punishment that would come. But she couldn't let Kagome suffer because of their silly jealousy. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't worth destroying someone's life.

Kakashi was shocked because, he didn't actually think that one of them would come clean like that. The Hokage was shocked because they disliked Kagome enough to act that way.

The Hokage seemed deep in thought, and the two didn't know if that was a bad or a good thing. After what seemed like forever, the Hokage finally said something.

"Kagome is still a threat" The other were waiting for the final verdict. "But, she shall be given another chance" The Hokage smiled, and Kakashi and Sayuri let out the breath they were unaware they holding.

* * *

**The End! :)**


	15. Into The Forest Of Death!

The proctor, now known as Ibiki, just explained some rules to us. Basically, No beating each other up and, you can't get caught cheating. It sounded simple enough, but Kagome knew better. The next hour or so would require a lot of thinking.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

One of the things I hated the most in this test is the fact that there were assigned seats. I fell really stiff right now. I don't like the idea of strangers sitting on either side of me. The worse thing they're giving me some kind of look. Did I say something wrong? That was impossible since I didn't speak since I got to this seat. Luckily, Shadow was with me, at least I had her.

I was jealous of Naruto, who I could see was beside Hinata. She talked to him, and he seemed surprised by her presence. '_poor Hinata.' 'Why can't he see she likes him?' _Then again, if he did, he just would be Naruto. Her feelings were obvious to probably everyone but him.

The proctor spoke up again. Apparently we pass, or fail as a team. It depends on our combined scores. I saw Naruto shift uncomfortably. In truth, I was a bit worried, but we'll figure something out. We always did. The guys around the room were supposed to watch for cheating. Also the final question is some sort of mystery. They were trying to psyche us out, make us feel like we failed even before the test began. I had to give it to this guy, he was good with what he did. His words were making us torture ourselves. Still, I'm confident Sesshoumaru could make this guy pee in his pants.

I sighed.

I wonder what my aniki was doing now. He's lived such a long time, I bet he had a hobby. Pushing Sesshoumaru out of my head, I looked over to Naruto, he seemed to be in his own personal hell. Written tests weren't his forte, and he probably was feeling pressured by the team score rule.

I looked at question one and smiled, this code was easy, or at least to me. Even Shadow knew this, it was common knowledge back at the clan. I growled though, at number two. Trajectory of shurikens, basically a lot of complicated equations. Things like this gave me headaches, and tested my patience.

"Too bad we get deductions for cheating" I mumbled, not unheard by Shadow. Who was, suggested by her name, hiding as a Shadow. "Only if you get caught" She snickered, and grinned, causing the boy beside Kagome to flinch at the sight of a grinning Shadow.

Kagome had a frown for a while until._ 'That's it!' _

Sometimes, she couldn't help but love Shadow's rebellious and sadistic nature. _'The hard questions, two points deduction instead of immediate failure, were supposed to cheat!" _She wondered if her teammates had figured that out. If she knew her cousin as well as she thought she did, he probably wanted to cheat but didn't some to the conclusion it had to be done. That, and he probably didn't know how to without getting caught.

'_Ah, something I will enjoy'_ Shadow said. She crept across the floor and up to the top of the room, giving her a view of all the answers. She easily communicated with Kagome throughout the process. Kagome also asked Shadow to look at her teammates. She manipulated the Shadows and wrote two simple words on Sasuke's paper.

Cheat, and Sharingan.

He was a bit surprised, but didn't act like it, so it wasn't obvious. Naruto was harder. He was freaked out and showed it. But when answers started coming, he didn't complain. Though one of the sentinels turned their attention towards him. Shadow retuned to Kagome's side, both of them anxiously awaiting the tenth question. The exams were entertaining, that was for sure, and they would only get even better. The rookie nine were doing fine, along with those sand genins, for which she was thankful. Of course her priority was her teammates and Hinata, but the shy girl seemed to be fine, having the byakugan was a great advantage.

Soon, people started getting caught. Some looked like they were gonna pee in their pants, others had a fit. It was amusing actually, to see how easily people cracked. The worst that could happen after all, was that you would fail. This test was about weeding out the mentally weak.

'_Kagome-sama'_ Shadow called, she was looking around the room again. Shadow was never the one to leave thing to chance, she wanted to always be in control of the situation. A lot of times, that was very beneficial for her comrades.

'yes?' I replied_. 'Ino is seated behind you, I believe she is about to use her jutsu on you' _Shadow warned. In truth, I wasn't that concerned. I knew I should be, but I wasn't.

'_Do whatever you want'_ Normally, I wouldn't say that, as the last time I did, I had found a mutilated corpse. Needless to say, I wasn't happy then.

**(Regular POV)**

Kagome approval was all Shadow needed. She focused on the girl and, as soon as the soul was moving towards Kagome, Shadow pulled it towards herself. That's what black dragons like her were all about. They were rebellious, sadistic and aggressive, but also loyal. Kagome and her were a good pair, Kagome usually convincing her out of her more… tortuous methods, she was pretty sure some of them ought to be illegal. Kagome liked to see the best in everyone, but she just didn't like Ino.

Shadow would do no real damage, just scare her really bad, and she did. Ino wouldn't even look in Kagome's direction after that.

Soon, at least fifteen teams were dismissed. The time for the tenth question was approaching.

"Before I give you tenth question, there are a few more rules that you need to know" He said with that sadistic smirk.

Kagome groaned, more? This guys just makes everything so complicated.

"Rule One: Each of you can choose not to be given the question" '

That's stupid' Kagome thought. 'We've gone this far why wouldn't we?" "but, if you don't take it, you fail" Ibiki smirked.

'_Figures'_ Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.

"If you take the question and get it incorrectly, you fail, not only that, you will barred from taking the exam again"

'_He has to be lying'_ Kagome told herself, quite bored with everything. _'This pressure is just another thing we need to endure in these exams_' She looked around, some people looked pale

'_I like this human'_ Shadow laughed. '_Of course_' Kagome thought, Ibiki was like Shadow in a way, both liked to play mind games.

"Those who wish to back out, do so now"

'_I'm not backing out, that's for sure, and neither is Sasuke. Naruto's stubborn but… staying a genin his whole life, it'll crush him.' _

She saw Naruto's hand slowly raising. She didn't really think he would, but she understood.

Then, he slammed his fist down on the table. "I'm not quitting, and there's no way you're going to make me!"

"Even if I get stuck as a genin my whole life, I'll still be hokage someday!" Kagome smiled. _'way to go Naruto'_

'_It seems the others were inspired_' Shadow commented, earning her a nod.

"well, then there only one thing for me to tell you" Everybody tensed, wondering just what was left to be said.

"You've all passed the first exam" He grinned, Kagome let out a light laugh. She was relieved and just plain happy. And, it reminded her of when Sesshoumaru would do thing like that. He explained to us the relevance of the questions, a very long speech I might add. Naruto stared celebrating, typical Naruto. Just then, a huge rock crashed through the window, and a girl jumped in, holding up a huge banner with kunai.

The girl stood infront of us all, a smirk on her face. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, are you ready for the second part of the Chunin exams?" Kagome giggled. This woman reminded her so much of Naruto. Ibiki stepped out from behind, an emotionless mask on his face but Kagome could tell he was somewhat amused. "Your early again" Anko got an embarrassment blush and an angry look on her face.

'Definitely like Naruto' She thought with an anime sweatdrop.

"How many are there" She asked, her eyes scanning the room, betting with herself who is and isn't going to make it. She seemed displeased, at the same time amused with the amount of people still present. Kagome couldn't help but be proud. Some of the people here were still present because of Naruto. She had no doubt that he would become a great Hokage someday.

"you're getting soft Ibiki" She commented.

"Or maybe just a better bunch this year" He defended, not about to loose.

Anko smirked herself. "When I'm done with them, at least half will be eliminated"

"dismissed" She said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**(Still Kagome's POV)**

"The exams are getting interesting" Sasuke stated as he put an arm around my shoulders possessively. "Wonder what we'll have to do tomorrow"

I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I went around packing necessities for the exams. At the end I had a shuriken and kunai pouch, my sword and a small fishing hook. I said goodbye to Sango, Kohaku and Kilala, and said not to worry because I probably wouldn't be back for a few days.

I felt an overwhelming amount of excitement as we walked behind Anko. Behind a tall fence, whose gates were locked and chained, was a forest, probably means we'll have to survive there. It didn't bother me one bit. In factIt felt nice, to take a break from the village. Sleeping in trees, the fresh air, hunting for food, danger everywhere, if think about it it's just like the Feudal era.

But maybe I was being so positive was because, the other alternative was to be depressed. The forest also reminded me of the clan's death, and the fact that things will never be the way they were in the feudal era, reminded me of what was lost. And that somehow, it was partially my fault.

Shadow growled and released a dark aura. To most people it was disturbing, but Shadow always calmed me_._

'_The hanyou is not worth your tea_rs' She spoke, out loud so that her teammates heard. "Yeah Kagome, if he ever comes near you, I'll kick his ass believe it!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"I'll die before I let them touch you" Sauske spoke. I instantly felt better. Naruto and Sasuke had my back, and they believed I could make it, so why couldn't I? To know that someone like Sasuke could be so kind and protective, it was comforting. This was the most loved I felt in a long time. "Thank you!" I hugged him. He tensed, not used to things like hugs anymore, but he returned it nonetheless.

We stayed like that, until I laughed. Sasuke looked at me, asking what was funny. I pointed to Naruto, who was talking to a bunch of kids who called themselves the Konohamaru ninja squad. They stated that they were here to interview them for a story about the Chunin exams.

Anko noticed them and announced a break for the interview. "She's just as arrogant as Naruto" Sasuke said, playing with my hair as we were seated now.

Predictably, Naruto stated his name, talked enthusiastically about ramen, then ranted about his dreams to be Hokage.

"He probably forgot we're a part of team seven too" I laughed, as the kid asked him if he could talk about anyone about himself and confirmed my guess.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey boss" Konohamaru asked. "yeah?" He asked, a little peeved about his interview being interrupted. "Can you tell us about her" He pointed at Kagome, who was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah!" The girl of the group perked up. "She's really strong and nice too! I wanna be just like her!"

Moegi ran up to Kagome. Konohamaru and stayed a few steps behind her, afraid of the glares Sasuke was giving even them.

"Can I interview you for the academy paper" She asked hopefully. She would be crushed if Kagome said no. But Kagome couldn't say no when Mogei looked so excited.

"Sure" She said. "My name is Kagome Higurashi" She petted the black dragon who was curled up beside her. "This is one of my best friends, Shadow"

"wow" The two boys stood, fascinated. "Cool!" They exclaimed in unison. They stared poking the poor dragon. Shadow snapped at them as a warning, one which they took.

"About our team, I couldn't ask for a better one" She said truthfully. "Naruto always keeps things entertaining, and you could always count on Sasuke to have your back" She leaned closer to Moegi and whispered, so Sasuke couldn't hear. "He's warm and cuddly too" She giggled, and so did Moegi.

They also interviewed Sasuke, who said that Naruto's stories were more fiction than fact, he also told people to stay away from Kagome, as she was his. Like anyone with eyes would think otherwise. He was practically glued to her.

"Isn't this exciting Naruto!" Kagome said as she patted him on the back.

"Exciting?" The proctor asked. "Going into the forest of death grinning like an idiot, that's a first" Anko laughed.

"The forest doesn't bite" Sasuke got up from his position and came closer to his teammates. "but what's inside it will" Anko tired to scare her.

"We've seen worse, right?" She asked Shadow who was once again perched on her shoulder. Shadow nodded and Anko shrugged.

She pulled out a stack of papers from who knows where. She practically said some of us were going to die, and so we needed to sign a consent form in case we do.

She explained the rules to us. It seemed pretty simple, but aside from surviving, we would be fighting each other for scrolls. Others also expressed their concerns, as how they'll find food or what lurks in the forest.

"Can't be worse than the feudal era, huh Shadow" The dragon nodded. '_Compared to then, this is nothing._' Shadow scoffed.

"Aside from the enemies of course" Kagome added. "Demons usually take a direct approach, while here we don't know ninja could be hiding."

"This is going to be interesting" Shadow laughed darkly, looking at one team who looked like they wanted to quit.

"Well, if it isn't the freak and her lizard" Said a cocky, annoying voice. Kagome turned around to see Ino standing there, Shikamaru and Choji standing behind her, not wanting to get involved with her plans. (Or her funeral)

"You think Sasuke likes you, don't you" She asked cockily.

"yes actually, in fact…" Kagome tried to explain, but Ino wouldn't let her.

"Stop lying to yourself, why would Sasuke ever like you!"

"Why would he like you?" Kagome countered, a bit mad already.

"Because, I'm prettier, smarter and stronger than" She didn't finish as Shadow shifted to her larger form, and was growling at her.

"Watch your tongue" She snarled. Ino stepped back a bit, fazed, but not ready to shut up.

"I'm just telling you the truth" She stated. Her voice wavered, but she still kept a bit of her confidence.

"I can prove you wrong" Kagome growled. She was about to, when Sasuke walked up to them. "We have to go get the scroll" He said. He looked at Ino. "Is she bothering you?" He asked, glaring at the blonde girl.

"Don't mind her, let's just go" Ino fumed as Kagome walked away with Sasuke.

He nodded and put an arm around her, something that was becoming a natural thing to them. Kagome looked back and gave Ino a victorious smirk. Shadow snickered as she saw the look of outrage on Ino's face. Kagome took their scroll, which was a heaven scroll. After some thought, they decided Shadow would take it, and that she should also stay hidden.

They made their way to the gate, feeling a mix of excitement and anxiety.

"you guys ready?" Kagome asked the two with her.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted his famous catch phrase. Sasuke gave her a nod.

"We should be careful, being rookies means most teams will wan to target us" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"We take whatever they throw at us, and return it twice as hard" Naruto said, punching an imaginary enemy. 'that can-do attitude is something we all need in there'

The gates flew open, and the Shinobi flew in.


	16. Orochimaru

Dragon Nin XVI (16)

* * *

It was only about ten minutes into the test, and already screams were heard. They echoed throughout the entire forest, so it was hard to pinpoint where they were coming from. The people were probably above ground. One thing was sure though, they wouldn't be coming back home. This didn't sit well with me, and I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. It was okay to test us, but to allow us to kill each other anyway we want? To enter the forest knowing, preparing to murder, or be murdered. This forest was a slaughterhouse, and it saddened me, such a brutal use for this place.

Naruto ran into the bushes to pee, but when he came back something was odd about him. Somehow I just knew it wasn't him. Something was different, from the way he carried himself to the usual look on his face, that wasn't my cousin.

'_His scent'_ Shadow said to Kagome through their link. _'That's not Naruto_' Kagome finished. _'It seems like he hasn't noticed your presence, let's keep it that way for now' _

"Hey Naruto" Kagome said, like she hadn't noticed anything. She smiled at her 'cousin'.

"yeah?" Was 'Naruto's response. It seemed like whoever that person as thought she was ignorant enough not to notice. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh as she saw his kunai holster was on the wrong leg.

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked. The person was obviously trying to act like her cousin, because he enthusiastically replied. "Sure!"

Kagome leaned in and…

Kneed the imposter right in the stomach!

_**Sasuke**_

I smirked, if Sakura was in that situation she would have fallen for it. But not his Kagome, she was too smart, and had been through so much. Still, the thought of whoever that was being close to her bothered him, but he would let it slide. He struggled to get up, but more or less he seemed fine. He turned into some guy from the rain village.

"So you saw my disguise, so what?"

He charged towards us, I quickly used one of fire jutsus, that the other guy dodged with ease. Kagome seemed to know that I didn't need any help, so she left with shadow to find Naruto.

**_Kagome_**

Shadow found Naruto and called me there, as we wanted to keep her hidden as long as possible. I looked over to Sakura, who was watching with hearts in her eyes. I cut him loose.

"Go beat up that asshole" He gave me a thumbs up and lept toward them, shouting a few angry words directed at the rain nin that were quite amusing. With the distraction that Naruto provided Sasuke was able to stab the rain ninja in the chest. Not in the heart, but still good enough.

"Naruto, Kagome, be careful because he probably isn't alone" Sasuke said as he pushed the ninja away from us, Sasuke landing near his two team mates.

"I wish" The nina said weakly. His stance was defensive, but I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against us. He glared at us, most especially me. Sasuke growled and stood infront of me, blocking me from view. I giggled at how overprotective he was.

"I came…alone, as to not rise suspicion" He said weakly. I felt bad now. I had no objections about killing evil demons. _**Not**_ evil people on the other hand, were different. He and his team were just trying to pass the test, just as we were. If we were to steal a scroll, I would make sure that they didn't kill whoever they took it from. I was thankful when the ninja ran away, meaning we wouldn't have to kill him, at least for now. But I knew if anyone was doing any killing it would probably be Sasuke or Shadow. Naruto was a pro-life kind of person, like some hyperactive monk. For all I knew, Sasuke and Shadow could be long-lost twins, they were alike in a lot of ways.

"That proves we can't trust appearances" Said Sasuke. "

"I can tell by your scent"

"And if I'm the one missing, Shadow will be able to tell" I said in a more hushed tone. I knew, well more of I felt someone was listening, and I wanted the element of surprise. A black figure attacking you out of nowhere is kind of distracting. Possibly life-saving for us.

"That's settled" Sasuke stood up. "Let's go find a scroll"

But out plans were interrupted as a huge gust of wind blew across the area, followed by a cloud of smoke. It was so strong some of the weaker branches flew away into oblivion.

* * *

As the dust cleared, the first person Sasuke spotted was Naruto, who was sitting on the ground, slowing getting up. _'This is a trick'_ He heard Shadow's voice inside his mind. '_Don't get too close'_ Sasuke threw his kunai at Naruto, who expertly dodged it. That was more than enough to prove Shadow's statement.

_'Kagome was right about the scent'_ He thought, he was thankful for that fact because it was easy and some of their worries were eased. But then, it dawned on him.

"Kagome!" Sasuke shouted. His voice was panicked, because he realized that he hadn't seen her since before the smoke, and he could feel her chakra but it as weak, very weak.

"you mean her?"

There stood the same grass nin they saw it the start of the exam. There was that same, if not more bloodthirsty look. The grass nin chuckled darkly as he held Kagome's arm tightly.

"Kagome" He ran to her, but was stopped by her words.

"you have to get out of here!" She screamed as she twisted, pulled and struggled to get out of the nin's grip.

The grass nin's face twisted into rage, because he needed Sasuke to be around for his plan to succeed. He growled "Shut up girl!" He smacked her across her face. Sasuke growled, filled with an uncontrollable rage. "Don't touch her!"

"how cute" He commented.

"I will show you" He grinned maliciously. "her true from!"

He pulled out a syringe. Kagome stared wide eyed at it. She was frozen in fear. "a gift from your old friend Naraku" He injected it into her neck before she could react and let go of her. She dropped onto her hands and knees, screaming in pain. She curled up into a ball and started crying uncontrollably some seconds later. She was lost inside her own world, inside her memories. "I'm…sorry" she sobbed, over and over. She was reliving a traumatic period of her life, and all her teammates could do was watch.

Sasuke ran to her and attempted to comfort her, but he could not. "Shadow" He called out, not caring about the plan any more, he was desperate. "you can help her, can't you?"Shadow appeared in front of him, glaring daggers at the grass nin. "I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do" And Sasuke knew that she wouldn't.

"But" Shadow said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I can tell you that he is no ordinary grass nin, but a much stronger foe" She turned to face the Uchiha "you should run" She warned. This would be his only chance to get away. "And leave Kagome?" How could she even suggest that? He couldn't just leave her, and even if he could, how would he ever face Naruto again? How would he live with himself?

"That's what she would want" Shadow had a point, but still, he refused.

"Very well" She disappeared. '_You have decided, I will go find Naruto_' And she was gone.

"Sasuke" He was filled with relief as her heard her voice calling her name. When he looked at her however, it was all drained away. She was halfway into her demonic form. She had fangs, claws and her hair was longer. Her voice was also lower, and had a snarl to it. Her eyes, were a blood red. No, this wasn't her, her demonic form was wild and untamed, but beautiful and majestic. This, this in front of him was a bloodthirsty beast. Whatever they put into her was making her this way. Sasuke clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white and tears started to form. He could see pain in her eyes, something he never hoped to see.

"Kagome?" He asked, hoping she would recognize him.

The grass nin laughed, a sick and dark one. "You cannot reach her, this is her beast, her true demon." He looked thrilled, as if her pain, as well as Sasuke's was just another way to entertain himself, and it probably was. "you see Sasuke" the way the nin said his name made his skin crawl.

"when you saw her demon from before, she was in control, but not anymore" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"She will follow her instincts, for in this case, my orders."

Kagome turned to face him. "Hello Sasuke" The demon purred.

"Kagome, come back…"

She laughed, not her melodious laugh, but one like the grass nin's. One that sent shivers down your spine "I AM here"

Sasuke still wasn't doing anything, he was still clinging to the hope she was going to remember him, remember who she was.

"I will kill you, why do you think otherwise" Sasuke still didn't do anything, not so much as flinch.

She kicked him, sending him into a tree. When she looked into his eyes however, there was not hate or anger, no sign he was going to fight back. More like he was pleading with her.

"Hate me! Fight back!" She roared angrily, punching straight through a tree. "It will make killing you much more amusing" After all, demons loved, and usually lived to fight. "I can't" He answered truthfully, but just blocked and dodged her next attacks halfheartedly. He looked into her eyes, and saw a flash of recognition. The demon let out a screech, one of pain and ran away. He knew, he almost got through to her that time.

'_I have to think of something, anything!_" He screamed in his head.

* * *

**!~Flashback~!**

"_Kagome" She looked at him, smiling as always. _

"_Have you ever… kissed Inuyasha?" Jelousy was burning inside him, but he wanted to know. Kagome turned her head away, feeling uncomfortable, but she answered nonetheless. _

"_Once…" He was saddened, but he also expected it._

"_He was in his demon form, I had to calm him down" She added leaning into him._

"_I thought I loved him, at the time, but" She looked back at him and smiled. "I guess I didn't really know what love was at that time, but… I do now" She smiled that smile. That smile that could make anyone love her, even Sasuke Uchiha himself. _

"_Kagome…"_

_"the thing is, we all loose control" She looked up. "but, all we need is to reminded of who we are, by someone who knows us well."_

**!~Flashback~! !~End~!**

* * *

Kagome jumped from tree branch to tree branch to try and get away from him. Her demon was confused, and a bit fazed from the memory. Somehow it knew if it stayed any longer it would loose it's resolve. "Kagome stop!" Sasuke shouted from behind her, hot on her trail. She was not going to get away.

She blindly threw kunai, none of them hitting it's mark. She looked up to see that Sasuke was right infront of her. He was standing a tree branch away from her's and he had that smirk on his face.

"Wh-what?" she whimpered, too confused to see that it was a clone. It was amazing, how much a memory, this person affected her. She stopped, and the clone disappeared from in front of her.

"What the..." she began. This was the advantage Sasuke needed. Sasuke caught her from behind and pressed her against the tree trunk.

"Listen to me!" he shouted. "Get...off...!" She shouted, trying to hit him, the Kagome inside was slowly getting control, at least enough to make her run away from Sasuke, instead of trying to kill him. She was kicking and screaming helplessly. He lifted her hands above her head and pinned them against the tree with pressed his waist against her's, to prevent any chance of escape.

"Let go of me you pervert!" she screamed punching him in an attempt to escape. The demon was quickly losing it's resolve.

He didn't let her go. "I'm never letting go." He replied.

She looked up at him.

_'Here goes'_ He pressed his lips to hers. At first, she struggled but with every passing second, her punches became weaker. He claws vanished, followed by her fangs, her hair went back to normal, and then finally her eyes.

"Kagome" He asked, after he reluctantly pulled away."It's me" She replied tears starting to form. He hugged her tightly, fearing he might loose her again. She snuggled into his embrace. They let their guard down for this moment. Not the best idea.

"The prey must never let its guard down...not even for a moment..." The nin hissed.

He made some hand signs and smirked. His head was like a snake, stretching and heading straight for Kagome. Sasuke saw this coming. The only thing he could think about was getting the girl in his arms safe. He looked down and saw there was a branch not too fat down. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed her. Taking the bite from the grass nin.

From that point, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Sasuke gasped from the pain, he refused to show weakness to this guy. He dropped to his knees, grasping his neck as the nin withdrew his fangs. Kagome wasted no time and rushed to is side, hugging him and rubbing soothing circles in his back. Sasuke seemed to ignore the grass nin and just welcomed her embrace. Kagome looked up at the grass nin, eyes filled with hate and rage, but also pain.

"what have you done!" she demanded, tears streaming down her face. The nin said nothing in response. Kagome was about to confront him, when Sasuke demaded her attention.

"My...my whole body hurts..." Sasuke whimpered. "Sasuke...just breathe..." Kagome whimpered, kneeling down to him. He gripped onto her hand. Sakura teared up. Terror suddenly pulsed through her veins. There was no way they were winning, and now they were helpless. The grass nin appeared behind them, and for a moment she thought it was all over.

* * *

Kagome was up by the fire, as Sasuke and Naruto lay sleeping. Shadow also stayed up with her.

Sakura had stated she sleepy and didn't wait for a response before slipping into dreamland. In truth, she was hoping something bad would happen. If Kagome died here, it would be at the hands of the person who killed her, and her own. She felt a stab of guilt, she was wishing for her teammates death, and that would also fail them, but she decided that Sasuke was worth it.

Kagome had urged the dragon to sleep, but she simply refused. Kagome checked on them for what seemed the hundreth time. Naruto was doing okay, just a few bruises, and cuts that she could easily bandage. Next, she moved on to Sasuke. His breathing was laboured, and he had a slight fever. She put a wet cloth on his forehead to attempt to cool him down. She saw Sakura shivering. the pink-haired girl probably didn't deserve the kindness, but Kagome took the blanket she packed for her and Shadow and laid it ontop of Sakura. She was so preoccupied with caring for them that she didn't notice that there were three sound ninjas watching her, until Shadow told her so.

She was about to make a move, but a voice beat her to it.

"Some look out you are" Teased the voice. "relying on your pet to spot us"

Within seconds Kagome was in a fighting stance with kunai in either hand. She studied her opponents. She could probably take the girl and the one in yellow, Shadow could hold her own against the one who looked like a mummy. They had a chance. Maybe if she made enough noise, Sakura would wake up.

"So who do you serve" Kagome asked, catching them off guard. "Orochimaru, or Naraku?" She put her kunai back in her pouch. "Or both" Her nonchalant manner irritated them.

Kagome was talking tough, but she feared that she wouldn't be able to live up to it. She was weak from the substance that he injected into her, not to mention the demonic energy she used took a lot out of a person.

"Let's do this" Said Zaku. All the sound nin charged at her. Shadow leaped out from behind them, effectively knocking him down, and he seemed in pain. Good, he wouldn't be standing for at least a minute, which might be all she needs. Whatever time she could buy was precious.

She jumped into action, going in between the other two. She kicked the female right into a tree. She threw kunai at Zaku, which he dodged easily.

Kagome drew her blade. "Who's first" she growled, looking back at her teammates, making sure none of the sound nin got to them. Dosu laughed. He lifted his arm, the one with the machine on it. He smirked, before hit released a sound wave, one that brought Kagome to her knees.

"Wha-What is that?" She managed to say, though even breathing was becoming hard for her. "What Lord Orochimaru injected into you bloodstream, it reacts with the frequency of the sound…" He increased the volume, and Kagome couldn't stand. She dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands, just like she had a while ago.

Zaku laughed menacingly. "Not so tough now huh?" He asked. Kagome just glared at him. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. He looked disappointed and mad at her lack of response. He kicked her in the stomach, a sadistic grin on his face. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Dosu heading towards her teammates. '_Shadow, go protect Sasuke and Naruto_' she commanded, wincing as he kicked her again. '_but K-'_

Kagome would have none of it. '_go!_'

"I'm done with this" He pulled out a kunai. Kagome braced herself for the pain, the pain that never came.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I felt an immense amount if heat, not burning me. Rather, radiating from an extremely close source. I looked up in time to see a huge fireball come out from nowhere, it flew above me, almost hitting me. Zaku jumped back quickly, but the hand that was holding the kunai was a bit singed.

"wha-what was that?" Zaku said, looking around franticly. Dosu was unfazed. "Don't mind it, get the job done!" Dosu was about to charge at me when, more flames came from what seemed like the forest itself. I wondered what the source was, but it was best not to questing it when it seemed to be my salvation.

This time, they were smaller and seemed to be controlled. The sound ninja frantically dodged the attack, but it seemed to follow them wherever they went.A minute later, they also discovered that there were shuriken inside the fireballs. It never ended, and they were so preoccupied with dodging it, they couldn't find the time to attack me or my teammates. Quite an effective, I noted. After every attack dispersed, another son took it's place. Bullets of water, crows that turn into Shuriken. Through those were terrifying to face, they seemed like they weren't meant to kill, rather…distract. This person was trying to buy me time. The sound nin had gotten into a comfortable pattern and the fight was on again.

"That's enough" Said a low voice. Everyone looked around, but there was nobody there, they couldn't sense the person's chakra either. In fact, Shadow couldn't smell anything

"touch her and you won't live to regret it" the voice threatened. Then, all of a sudden I felt an immense amount of chakra, dark and menacing, somewhat like a demonic aura. I felt as though she couldn't breathe, at the same time it made me feel safe, and it was somewhat familliar.

"Looks like I am not needed anymore" Just then, I saw the flash of familiar red eyes. I smiled, knowing who exactly that was. I mouthed a thank you. The person seemed to nod, as the eyes moved down and up ever so slightly. Then, they vanished. A flock of crows could be spotted in the sky, and their cries softer as the got farther away._ 'I owe him even more now.' _I knew however, that he wasn't the source of the chakra. His was different, not evil in anyway. I turned around to try and see who the chakra belonged to.

"Who…" She turned around, and came face to face with one of the things she never hoped to see.

* * *

Hey! If any of you guys read Pendragon or Inheritance Cycle you should check out my friend's story "The New Heroes Of Solara" I didn't get it when I read it but I hope you guys will.

Thank you all for reading (and maybe rewieving). Seeing rewives really makes my day, and the ones of other writers I'm sure. I still suck at fighting scenes though. And Bach, if you're reading this please don't mention it during training and especially to my mom, she doesn't know I write.


End file.
